Sur le pont (Tome 2)
by CookiesDuncan74
Summary: Une Nouvelle année à Poudlard. De l'inattendu. Du mystère. De l'angoisse. Du danger. Un Jumeau plus énervant et contradictoire que jamais. Un imposteur à bouclettes et à rubans violets flippants. Une espèce de serpent millénaire avec un humour douteux. Et bien d'autres choses. Une année normale de plus à Poudlard pour Adal, Hermione, Neville et Hadrian, quoi.
1. Chapter 1: La Peur sous-jacente

Note de l'auteur:

Et voici le premier chapitre du tome 2 des aventures de nos 4 chenapans, Adal en tête. Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: L'univers et la quasi totalité des personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais le reste dont l'histoire est à moi. Je posterai quand je pourrai; M parce que certaines révélations et scènes peuvent choquer.

Note 12/08/2019:

Une rapide petite note suite à la review d'Alison que je viens de lire, pour dire que j'ai corrigé les très nombreuses fortes d'orthographes, sorry, j'avais posté par mégarde la version non corrigée, merci à Alison de me l'avoir signalé avec les "douaniers", "douanières".

Un petit 2) sur ces deux-là d'ailleurs. J'utilise douairier et douairière pour parler d'Abraxas, et de Camélia, pour dire qu'ils ne sont plus Lord et Lady mais qu'ils l'ont été. Je sais que d'habitude on l'utilises pour les veuves de Lord notamment mais j'ai décidé de l'utiliser aussi dans ce sens même si c'est un peu dans ce sens.

Un petit 3), maintenant. Notamment dans le canon Abraxas, sa femme (qui n'est pas précisément nommée), Cygnus, Druella et Orion sont morts avant même le tome 1. Walburga meurt un peu avant la fin du tome 4 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais j'ai décidé dans mon histoire (à peu prés avant le chapitre de Samhain du tome 1) que j'allais les garder vivants pour mettre un peu de piment.

Un petit 4). Abraxas céder le titre volontairement à Lucius? Oui on peut avoir du mal à imaginer un Malfoy faire ça. Mais il y a une explication et elle va venir dans ce tome, c'est un point de coutume et loi sorcières;)

Voilà c'est tout pour cette petite note, je répondrais plus amplement aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre, merci pour elles;)

Chapitre 1: La Peur sous-jacente

Le train arriva en gare. Je regarde le quai bondé de monde. Mon coeur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Pourtant à l'extérieur je suis calme. La Glace sur le Feu. Toujours. La main d'Harry se glisse dans la mienne. Je la presse avec force sans quitter le quai du regard. Ni Harry et moi n'avions eu hâte de ce moment. Celui-où l'année à Poudlard se terminait et où il fallait rentrer. Je me remémores les paroles d'Harry en montant dans le train. _"Je ne rentres pas chez moi. Pas vraiment."_ Ca n'a jamais été aussi vrai pour nous deux.

Neville et Hermione ne disent rien dans le compartiment. Les autres sont partis devant. Nous leur avons dit au revoir avant. J'inspire profondément puis lâche la main d'Harry avant de me saisir de ma valise. Les trois autres font de même. Mon masque plaqué sur mon visage, je descends du train avec eux. Neville énonce d'une voix calme bien qu'un peu nerveuse:

-"J'imagine que c'est là que nous nous séparons?"

Hermione dit d'une voix déterminée:

-"Ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Et puis on pourra se rendre visite durant les vacances ou s'échanger des lettres. "

Je dis sans regarder personne:

-"Je doutes que mes Parents me laissent sortir de ma chambre de tout l'été mais je vous écrirais et je verrais ce que je peux faire pour le reste."

Harry eut un sourire amer:

-"Les Dursleys ne me laisseront jamais sortir."

Neville déclara avec une détermination rare:

-"Je vais parler avec ma Grand-Mère pour vous inviter. Et je peux te jurer que s'ils ont affaire à elle, tes Moldus ne pourront pas refuser..."

J'énonçais d'une voix neutre:

-"Je ne peux en dire de même en ce qui concerne ma Famille, mais je verrais comment bien tirer mon épingle du jeu."

Nous nous regardons tous les quatre rassemblés en cercle. Puis. Hermione fut celle qui initia le contact, suivi de Neville. Harry et moi nous laissèrent emportés. Nous finimes les bras passés par dessus les épaules des uns et des autres, tous les quatre le front collé. Je murmurais et cela sonna comme un serment:

-"Nous nous reverrons et nous retournerons à Poudlard. Et quand nous nous retrouverons, nous serons toujours amis."

Harry chuchota:

-"Toujours."

Ce qui nous unissait, était plus fort que tout. Notre Amitié avait survécu à un Troll, des clés volantes, un Chien à Trois Têtes, la Forêt Interdite, un jeu d'échec version sorcier géant, un Professeur psychopathe, à mon Frère et à sa Bande, à mes Crises, à nos foutus caractères et à Lord Voldemort lui-même. Je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers d'elle. Pas même ma Famille.

A regret nous nous séparâmes, partant chacun d'un côté l'un aprés l'autre. J'échangeais une dernière étreinte avec Hermione, avant de la voir filer retrouver ses parents, que je reconnus d'après les photos qu'elle m'avait envoyé. Je restais là seule sur le quai de gare durant plusieurs secondes. Puis je cherchais du regard Draco et mes Parents. Ce serait la première fois depuis la rentrée pour Mère et depuis début Octobre pour Père que je les reverrais. Je les repérais aisément un peu à l'écart. Le regard gris de Père me transperca. Je ne cillais même pas. J'avais affronté celui de Voldemort i peine 16 jours. Et même affaibli, il était bien plus terrifiant que Père... Non?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'atterris souplement sur la pointe de mes pieds sur le marbre du hall d'entrée du Manoir Ancestral Malfoy et m'éloignais aussitôt de Père, en me retenant de me frotter l'avant-bras. Il avait serré fort quand il m'avait empoigné pour Transplané après juste un "Nous parlerons à la maison" comme accueil. Je balayais du regard, les personnes présentes, en renforçant encore mon Masque et en me préparant pour l'Affrontement.

Abraxas Malfoy. Le Père de mon Père, mon Grand-père Paternel. Camelia Malfoy. La Mère de mon Père, ma Grand-Mère Paternel. Cygnus Black. Le Père de ma Mère, mon Grand-Père Maternel. Druella Black. La Mère de ma Mère, ma Grand-Mère maternel. Orion Black. L'Oncle de ma Mère, mon Grand-Oncle Maternel. Walburga Black. La Tante de ma Mère, ma Grande-Tante maternelle.

Ce qu'il restait des Familles Black et Malfoys d'Angleterre qui ne soient pas en prisons, déshérités ou à l'étranger. Je saluais, mon Masque froid et neutre sur le visage:

-"Douairier et Douairière Malfoy. Lord et Lady Black. Monsieur et Madame Black. Bonjour."

Je n'inclinais que légèrement la tête. Mon regard se posa sur Mère. J'énonçais avec une douceur froide et neutre:

-"Devrais-je vous appeler Mère ou suis-je réduite à user du Lady Malfoy désormais? "

Le regard bleu pâle de Mère se fit plus froid qu'il ne l'était encore. J'énonçais tout aussi neutrement mais avec une pointe de sarcasme:

-"Vos lettres m'ont manqués cette année Mère. Particulièrement pour Yule. Aurais-je l'insolence de suggérer qu'elles se sont égarés entre les Flots des Vents d'Astrée?"

Les traits de Mère se durcirent alors que la voix de Père claquait:

-"Il suffit, Adal! Tiens ta place!"

J'énonçais sans le regarder ayant tressaillit légèrement à son éclat de voix:

-"Je ne fais que m'enquérir des nouvelles de Mère. Vous poserais-je à vous aussi la question de savoir si je vous désignerais par l'appellation Père ou celle de Lord Malfoy?"

Mon coeur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine. Jamais je n'avais fait preuve d'autant d'audace et d'insolence envers un Membre de ma Famille. Etait-ce le face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'année scolaire écoulée, ou l'étreinte de tout à l'heure avec Neville, Hermione, et Harry qui me donnait cet audace, cette force? Je vis la fureur dans les yeux gris orages prête à éclater. Puis.

-"Adal, mon enfant!"

Détournant mon regard de celui de mon Père, je le tournais vers la personne qui s'avançait vers moi à travers le hall. Je saluais neutre:

-"Grande-Tante Walburga. Vous portez-vous bien?"

Je me tenais sur mes gardes intérieurement. Même si elle prenait actuellement des airs de vieille grande-tante toute gentille, elle restait une des personnes les plus redoutées de Grand-Bretagne et d'Europe. Elle me corrigea:

-"Tante Walburga, ma très chère petite nièce. Je suis heureuse de te revoir mon enfant. Laisses moi donc te regarder."

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me rejeter en arrière, tellement le contact était insupportable. Je serrais dans ma main, le talisman que Neville m'avait cousu à l'intérieur de ma manche, pour que je puisses le serrer au besoin. Son pouce passa sur le pansement qui barrait ma joue et ma pommette, et elle énonça en pinçant des lèvres:

-"Tu nous reviens enfin, et tu le fais blessée..."

Je répondais:

-"Navrée que cela vous déplaise Grande-Tante Walburga mais il se trouve que Lord Voldemort a peu apprécié que je défendes mon ami Hadrian."

Mère lâcha un petit cris tout comme Grands-Mères Camélia et Druella tandis que Draco haletait et que Père, Grand-Oncle Orion et Grands-Pères Abraxas et Cygnus, tressaillirent à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tante Walburga ne cilla pas et se contenta de me sourire avec affection:

-"A chaque fois, tu me rappelles davantage Regulus. Lui aussi n'avait pas peur de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs apprécié sa bravoure."

Je lâchais toujours neutre:

-"Il est possible qu'il ait lâché quelques mots à ce sujet entre deux sorts. Je crains cependant que la conversation que nous ayons eut, n'eut été fortement écourté parle l'effritement en cendres du Professeur Quirell du fait de l'action d'Hadrian."

Les yeux de Tante Walburga pétillèrent:

-"Par Hadrian, entendrais-tu, ton Ami Proche, le Filleul de Sirius et le petit fils de Dorea?

Je répondais:

-"En effet. Il vous envoie ses salutations les plus respectueuses à vous et à Grand-Oncle Orion, de même que mes Amis Proches Neville et Hermione. Le Livre sur les Rituels Anciens lui a particulièrement plus."

Tante Walburga battit des mains comme une petite fille et je dus me retenir de soupirer de soulagement quand le contact cessa entre sa peau et la mienne. Grand-Oncle Orion s'approcha. Je le saluais:

-"Grand-Oncle Orion. Vous semblez bien vous porter."

Il salua en retour:

-"Ma Chère Petite Nièce. Je te remercies, je me porte bien en effet."

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le bandage sur ma joue après avoir repéré ceux sur mes mains, mes bras et mes jambes:

-"Cela laissera-t-il des cicatrices?"

Je répliquais toujours neutre, toujours impassible:

-"Cela serait-il une mauvaise chose?"

Il rétorqua sans ne tenir pas plus compte que cela des réactions de surprise autour de nous:

-"Cela en serait-il une bonne?"

Je penchais la tête sur le côté:

-"Je ne saurais dire. Les cicatrices illustrent les choix que nous avons fait et le fait que nous ayons survécu à ce qui voulait nous tuer."

Grand-Oncle Orion me jaugea du regard de longues secondes avant de lâcher:

-"Tu es bien la filleule de Regulus. Lui aussi ne pensait ou n'était pas comme les autres enfants de son âge."

L'émotion me serra à la gorge et je sentis mon regard se troubler. Je lâchais, un rien d'émotion dans la voix:

-"Merci. Je sais à quel point vous estimiez et aimiez votre fils, et être comparé à lui, me fait plaisir de votre part."

Je vis derrière Orion, mon Grand-Père Abraxas s'approcher. Je le saluais, mon Masque se remettant parfaitement en place:

-"Grand-Père Abraxas."

Je ne lui demandais pas comment il allait. Il salua sec:

-"Adal. Qu'est-ce donc que cette tenue?"

Je portais encore mon uniforme de Poudlard, dont j'avais retroussé les manches de ma chemise dévoilant ainsi les bandages de mes bras, ayant retiré ma robe. Hermione avait coiffé mes cheveux lâchés avec les peignes en forme de Fleur de Feu que m'avait offert Neville. Je portais mon pendentif en forme de dragon, avec la citrine de Susan accrochée, mon anneau à runes et ma bague. J'avais posé ma malle à côté de moi et ma sacoche sur laquelle était accroché mon badge de supporter de Gryffondor de Quidditch, était à mon côté. Je répondis:

-"J'ai préféré profiter de mes amis plutôt que de mettre une autre tenue. L'uniforme de Poudlard ne vous conviendrait-il pas?"

C'était assurément en vérité le côté Gryffondor de ma tenue qui le gênait. Grand-Père Abraxas gronda:

-"Tu aurais du changer de tenue."

Je répliquais me permettant une outrageuse insolence:

-"Draco porte son uniforme et pourtant vous n'en paraissez pas gêné..."

La voix de Père claqua:

-"Adal! Ta situation est déjà assez inconfortable sans que tu ne l'aggraves."

Je me tournais vers lui, énonçant avec une pointe de défi:

-"Je ne vois pas de quelle situation inconfortable, vous parlez Père. Aurais-je commis quelques offenses dont vous devriez m'informer?"

Il siffla:

-"Ne me provoques pas Adal. Ton admission scandaleuse à Gryffondor, tes fréquentations honteuses, ton attitude avec Draco, tes frasques de fin d'année..."

J'énonçais froide et tranchante:

-"Mes "frasques"?"

Je sentis une partie des personnes présentes tréssaillir. Car ma colère avait transparu dans ma voix. Je continuais:

-"Mes "frasques"? Mon "admission scandaleuse à Gryffondor"? Mes "fréquentations honteuses"? Mon "comportement avec Draco"?

Est-ce le fait que je ne sois pas la jolie et docile petite poupée que vous pouvez manipuler, qui vous contrarie Père, celui que je ne lèches pas les pieds de Draco et de ses amis sachant qu'ils provoquent des incidents me valant un séjour à l'infirmerie pour brûlures à moi ou à mes amis, celui que j'ai des Amis que vous ne puissiez terrifier et influencer, ou que j'ai le courage de ne pas me laisser faire comme je me suis laissé faire toutes ces années?

Ou bien serait-ce parce que je n'ai pas rampé et baisé le bas de la robe de votre Maitre, reniant le principe des Malfoys de ne s'incliner devant personne, comme vous l'avez fait, en geignant pour un peu de puissance?"

Il leva la main violemment, avec de la fureur dans les yeux. Je bougeais par pur réflexe et peur. Je levais mes bras devant moi pour me protéger du coup, en reculant d'un pas. Un coup qui ne vint pas. Rouvrant les yeux, je découvris mon Père qui avait baissé à moitié sa main et qui me regardait avec ce qui semblait être du choc.

Je me sentis stupide. Vraiment stupide. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas me frapper. Ce serait contre le Code des Malfoys. Un Code si profondément enraciné en chaque Malfoy qu'enfreindre certaines de ses règles ne viendraient même pas à l'esprit d'un d'entre eux.

Un Malfoy ne demande jamais d'aide.

Un Malfoy ne s'incline jamais.

Un Malfoy ne rampe pas.

Un Malfoy ne quémande pas.

Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas.

Un Malfoy ne remercie pas.

Un Malfoy se tient droit.

Un Malfoy ne se pavane pas.

Un Malfoy ne se vante pas.

Un Malfoy n'est pas malade.

Un Malfoy n'est pas fatigué.

Un Malfoy n'est pas surpris.

Un Malfoy ne rougit pas.

Un Malfoy ne perd jamais ses moyens.

Un Malfoy ne bégaye pas.

Un Malfoy ne glousse pas.

Un Malfoy est toujours à l'heure.

Un Malfoy a toujours le contrôle.

Un Malfoy est toujours impeccable.

Un Malfoy ne se fait jamais prendre.

Un Malfoy ne trahit pas.

Un Malfoy tient ses engagements et ses serments.

Un Malfoy conserve intacte sa fierté.

Un Malfoy n'est jamais pris au dépourvu.

Un Malfoy ne léve pas la main sur un Enfant. Encore moins s'il est de la Famille ou l'un des Siens.

Un Malfoy est digne et fier.

Un Malfoy protège les Siens.

Un Malfoy doit faire tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour les Siens.

De là venait la devise de la Famille Malfoy: Familia Primum. La Famille en premier. Avant toutes choses. Chaque Enfant Malfoy les apprenait dés son plus jeune âge, les mémorisait et devait pouvoir les rendre par coeur dans tous les sens. Je me souvenais du regard orage de Grand-Père Abraxas alors qu'il nous interrogeait Draco et moi, un soir de repas de Famille. Nous devions avoir cinq ans. Je me souvenais de ses paroles:

-"N'oubliez jamais. Que ces règles doivent s'imprégner jusque dans vos os. Jusque dans votre chair. Jusque dans votre sang. Vous êtes des Malfoy. Comme votre Père. Comme moi. Et comme chacun de ceux qui ont foulés le sol de ce Manoir depuis la nuit des temps et qui tous ont respecté ces règles.

Un Malfoy ne demande jamais d' Malfoy ne s'incline Malfoy ne rampe Malfoy ne quémande Malfoy ne s'excuse Malfoy ne remercie Malfoy se tient Malfoy ne se pavane Malfoy ne se vante pas.

Un Malfoy n'est pas Malfoy n'est pas fatigué.Un Malfoy n'est pas Malfoy ne rougit Malfoy ne perd jamais ses Malfoy ne bégaye Malfoy ne glousse Malfoy est toujours à l'heure.

Un Malfoy a toujours le contrôle. Un Malfoy est toujours. Un Malfoy ne se fait jamais prendre. Un Malfoy ne trahit Malfoy tient ses engagements et ses serments. Un Malfoy conserve intacte sa fierté.Un Malfoy n'est jamais pris au dépourvu.

Un Malfoy ne lève pas la main sur un Enfant. Encore moins s'il est de la Famille ou l'un des Malfoy est digne et Malfoy protège les Siens. Un Malfoy doit faire tout ce qu'il est possible de faire pour les Siens.. Vous connaissez le Code. Respectez le."

Mon Père n'avait pas voulu me frapper. Peut-être me prendre par les épaules et me secouer. Mais pas me frapper. Mais dans l'état où j'étais, fragilisée mentalement et physiquement par l'affrontement récent avec Voldemort et la découverte qu'il avait touché avec mon esprit, avec ma mémoire à vif, j'avais agi par réflexe. L'image de mes tortionnaires de LA-BAS se superposant avec celle de mon Père.

Je me sentis commencer à trembler imperceptiblement alors que je prenais conscience du silence choqué. Une main voulue se poser sur mon épaule derrière moi. La panique me submergea en un éclair. J'avais fait volte-face et dégainer ma baguette pour la plaquer sous la gorge d'Oncle Orion avant même de le réaliser.

Il y eut des hoquets de stupeur. Réalisant ce que je venais de faire choquée, je baissais ma baguette, en reculant d'un pas. Je reculais toujours m'éloignant d'eux, haletante et tremblante. Tous me regardaient avec différentes nuances de chocs. Tante Walburga énonça:

-"Adal..."

Ce fut la chose de trop. Faisant volte-face, je courais jusqu'aux grandes portes et les poussant, m'échappais du Manoir. J'entendis à peine les cris et les appels derrière moi. Je n'avais qu'une Pensée dans ma tête: Fuir. Très loin. Très vite.

Je ne remarquais pas que je m'enfonçais dans le parc, puis que je dépassais la partie de loisirs, courant toujours plus loin. Je ne notais qu'à peine, que je dépassais les Frontières du Domaine Malfoy, celles-ci étant les plus proches du Manoir à cet endroit. Je courais et courais encore et encore. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'en rencontrant un lac, stoppant de justesse, par pur réflexe pour ne pas me retrouver dans l'eau.

Tombant à genoux, je restais là tremblante de tout mon corps, à bout de souffle, mes mains posées au sol, mon poing serré à m'en briser les jointures sur ma baguette. J'étais en état de choc, quelque part dans un minuscule coin de mon esprit, je m'en faisais la remarque.

Je restais un long moment un très long moment ainsi, à genoux. Essayant désespérément de me calmer. Puis je m'allongeais sur le dos, sur les galets de la plage, tout prés du bord, fixant le ciel, une main sur mon ventre, essayant les exercices de respiration que Perceval m'avait enseigné.

Ma respiration s'apaisa un peu. Un peu. Mais je ne parvins pas à retrouver mon calme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je fermais les yeux pour retenir une larme. Non seulement j'étais incapable de retrouver mon calme mais en plus j'avais perdu le contrôle face à mon Père et j'avais braqué ma baguette sur Grand-Oncle Orion. Les choses auraient-elles pu être pires pour mon retour au Manoir?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

POV EXTERIEUR:

Le Professeur Rogue sortit de la cheminée du Hall du Manoir Malfoy, sans trébucher comme s'il descendait simplement d'un trottoir. Dés que Lucius l'avait appellé avec une voix tendue en disant qu'il avait besoin qu'il vienne au Manoir et que cela concernait Adal Malfoy il s'était mise en route. Qu'avait-elle fait encore? Dans quels ennuis avait-elle encore plongé une fois encore la tête baissée?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le mur, après que Lucius lui ait expliqué la situation dans le Salon, avec présents également Narcissa, Abraxas, Camélia, Druella, Cygnus, Walburga et Orion. Draco avait été envoyé dans sa chambre et il y était normalement. C'était sans aucun doute mieux. Parce que Severus avait bien l'intention de balancer quelques vérités pas très agréables à Lucius.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux et en soupirant, visiblement agacé et à bout:

-"Lucius... Rassures-moi tu m'écoutes parfois quand je te parles? Et tu as encore toute ta tête? Non parce que là même un gamin de 11 ans de Gryffondor aurait fait mieux..."

Lucius s'insurgea:

-"Je ne te permets pas...!"

Severus le coupa:

-"Je me permets moi-même. Tu es Lord du Royame, et un Serpentard, Lucius et tu t'es débrouillé pour aborder tous les sujets hérissant ta Fille même quand ça ne vient pas de toi, en seulement une phrase. En un sens c'est presque impressionnant..."

Le brun continua en faisant l'inventaire sur ses doigts:

-" Son admission à Gryffondor. Une maison dont elle est fière, et à laquelle elle tient fortement. Une maison dont tu as voulu déjà l'enlevé. Ais-je besoin de te rappeler comment cela s'est passé quand tu as essayé fin début octobre?

Ses fréquentations. Le fait qu'elle se soit précipité au secours des trois autres hurluberlus qui sont ses meilleurs amis et ait fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne alors qu'elle n'a que 11 ans et qu'elle était jusque là à l'infirmerie pour une mauvaise chute, aurait du conforter chez toi l'idée qu'elle y tient encore plus farouchement qu'à sa Maison. Chose qu'elle t'a déjà crié au visage, je te le rappelles. Et je ne mentionne même pas son Duel d'Honneur pour Mlle Granger.

Elle estime plus ses amis que n'importe qui en Grande-Bretagne et même dans le monde. Et si tu veux parler des Weasleys et autres je te conseille d'être prudent aussi parce qu'elle pourrait bien choisir d'en épouser un voir deux avec les Jumeaux Weasley, rien que pour te contrarier."

Lucius s'étouffa et il ne fut pas le seul dans la pièce. Severus ne s'arrêta pas pour autant:

-"Son attitude avec Draco. (Il plissa les yeux). Honnêtement, et même si cela me fait du mal de l'admettre, le coupable entre les deux n'est pas Adal, mais Draco. Adal n'a ni jeté de sort, ni d'ingrédients dans le chaudron de Draco pour le faire exploser. Elle n'a jamais dit je cites "Je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que

personne n'en veut à la maison."

(Walburga hoquette d'indignation )

Je l'ai vu par contre répondre calmement même si assez froidement parfois à Draco à l'exception de la fois où Draco est venu vers elle le lendemain de sa phrase sur les "malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard". Là, elle a fait preuve de violence.

A savoir qu'elle l'a attrapé par le col, qu'elle a braqué sa baguette sur sa gorge et qu'elle a dit je cite "Ne m'approches plus Draco. Ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Ne prononce même pas mon nom. Ne me regarde même pas. Ne pense même pas à le faire. Si j'entends encore une réplique, une phrase comme celle que tu as dit durant le cours de potions, je te jure sur le sang de tous nos ancêtres réunis que le fait que tu sois mon Frère et mon Jumeau, ne m'empêchera pas de te donner la leçon que tu mérites depuis déjà trop longtemps.""

Lucius trésaille et il n'est pas le seul dans la pièce. Ces mots sont durs. Extrêmement durs. Encore plus quand on sait que c'est entre deux Jumeaux Magiques qu'ils sont dit. Le lien entre Jumeaux Magiques est fort, particulier, fusionnel, quasi-absolu... En temps normal. Mais les choses n'ont jamais été ainsi entre les Jumeaux. Sauf peut-être avant leurs 7 ans.

Avant que Lucius et Narcissa ne décident d'envoyer durant une année Adal dans un pensionnat qu'un des collègues de Lucius lui avait suggéré. Elle était rentré quand le pensionnat avait fermé suite à la mort du dit collègue. Et les choses n'avaient plus jamais été pareilles. Non seulement avec Draco.

Mais aussi en Adal elle-même. La Adal qui était revenu du pensionnat, était froide. Glaciale. Impassible. Imperturbable. Ne parlant quasiment pas. Etant plus solitaire et isolée encore. Polie. Trop. Beaucoup trop polie et calme.

Severus continua:

-"Des mots durs, n'est-ce pas? Les seuls qu'elle ait eu réellement contre lui. Alors qu'il ne s'est pas privé pour sa part. Et de nombreuses fois. Honnêtement, j'ai été surprise qu'elle n'explose contre lui que fin décembre. Donc pour ce qui est de son "attitude avec Draco"... Ne t'étonnes pas si ta fille soit un tantinet révolté que tu lui en fasses part de cette manière..."

Il fit une pause puis reprit:

-"Quant à ses "frasques honteuses de fin d'année"... Ses frasques honteuses de fin d'années. As-tu réellement lu ma lettre ou celles du Professeur Dumbledore et du Professeur MacGonagall?"

Sa voix avait encore perdu quelques degrés:

-"Ta fille. Oui, ta fille, ton enfant, Adal, puisque tu sembles l'oublier. A fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Armée d'une baguette et du savoir d'une enfant de 11 ans un peu augmenté il est vrai, avec une commotion cérébrale pas tout à fait guérie. Ta fille. Face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Avant de l'atteindre, elle a du passer devant un Cerbère, échapper à un Filet du Diable, traverser une salle avec des clés enchantées tranchantes comme des rasoirs, elle a vu un de ses meilleurs amis le crâne quasiment défoncé par un jeu d'échec sorcier, elle a couru pour traverser un feu magique en sautant, et a finalement trouvé son meilleur ami entrain de se faire torturer et à moitié tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Et elle s'est battu contre lui. Contre la personne qui pour elle est responsable de la mort de son Parrain. Un Parrain dont ni toi ni Narcissa n'avaient jamais évoqué l'existence et dont elle l'a appris à part, et qu'elle regrette énormément de ne pas avoir connu.

Et durant ce combat, elle a appris qu'en octobre elle avait découvert qui il était. Et qu'il lui avait lancé le Sortilége Oubliette. Manipulant ainsi son esprit et sa mémoire. Dis-moi Lucius... Comment te sentirais-tu si tu apprenais que l'on a manipulé ton esprit et ta mémoire?

Et pour finir, il l'a quasiment tué, elle et son meilleur ami. Et ils n'ont du leur vie sauve, que parce que Lily Potter a placé une protection ancienne sur son fils faisant que son toucher a été insoutenable au Seigneur des Ténèbres et détruisant ainsi le Corps de Quirell qui l'abritait.

Ta fille s'est réveillée. Sept jours plus tard. Pendant lesquels elle a été dans un quasi coma. Et elle a du passer encore une semaine après cela sans pouvoir se lever dans un lit d'infirmerie. Avec une commotion cérébrale sévère. Des coupures, des bleues, et des bosses de toutes parts. Une cheville cassée. Trois cotes cassées. Deux cotes fêlées. Et un épuisement magique.

Sans compter le retour de ses souvenirs effacés. Sans compter qu'elle a découvert l'état de ses trois meilleurs amis. Qui ont frôlés également la mort. Et à aucun moment, elle n'a vu ses Parents venir à l'infirmerie, demander de ses nouvelles ou communiquer avec elle de quelques manières que ce soit. "

Il fit une pause. Donnant un coup supplémentaire à Lucius:

-"Alors dis moi Lucius... Comment crois-tu exactement que ta Fille aurait pu réagir alors que tu lui lances ceci? Sachant qu'il y a 17 jours à peine, elle faisait face à l'un des plus puissants et terrifiants seigneurs de ténèbres de tous les temps, qu'elle voyait ses meilleurs amis quasiment mourir, qu'elle passait non loin elle-même de mourir, qu'elle apprenait quelque chose qu'elle apparente à un viol de son esprit, et qu'elle n'ait réveillé de coma que depuis 10 jours. Dis-moi donc Lucius à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais?

Et pourquoi t'étonnes tu donc qu'elle réagisse comme si tu allais la frapper, ou qu'elle dégaine sa baguette quand on la touche par derrière? Sachant ce qu'elle a subi lors du combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'a pas usé que de sa baguette contre elle. Sachant que cela s'est produit, il y a moins de 20 jours, qu'elle n'est réveillée que depuis 10 jours, et qu'elle est visiblement sous syndrome post-traumatique. "

Etrangement Lucius Malfoy, Lord et Pair du Royaume, Lord de la Très Noble et Très Pure Maison Malfoy, Ex-Bras Droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort, Ex-Mangemort, redoutable duelliste et politicien, ne trouva rien à dire. Durant plusieurs secondes. Une rareté. Vraiment. Et en d'autres circonstances Severus en aurait tiré une sombre et sadique satisfaction serpentarde. Mais là il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Dont entre autres s'assurer, qu'une certaine Gryffondor butée, sans instinct de survie et totalement sous PTS et "choc familial", ne décide pas de fuguer. Entre autres.


	2. Chapter 2: Remuer les Plaies et le Passé

**Note de l'auteur:**

Un petit message global pour commencer.

47 jours de silence. Ca fait beaucoup. (*Severus grognant: C'est un euphémisme.*). Je présente mes excuses pour cela. Ca a été un mois et demi... compliqué. La vie c'est compliqué comme on dit, et j'ai eu ces derniers temps mes petits lots de compliqué. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie. Je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis juste dans une période un peu compliquée et la publication de chapitres va s'en retrouver impacter malheureusement.

A rajouter que ce chapitre a été un des plus compliqué à écrire car *SPOILERS* il est essentiellement composé de dialogues et il est très psychologique (de mon point de vue du moins) *FIN SPOILERS* Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite je vous l'assure! Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews vos favorites et vos follows;)

(PS: Je viens de me rendre compte à la relecture que j'ai utilisé 5 fois le mot compliqué. Hmmh...)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Alison:**

Merci tout d'abord pour tes deux merveilleuses reviews. Et merci pour ton inquiétude, ça me touche beaucoup, merci. J'essayerai de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre qui est déjà bien avancé.

Pour la réponse à ta première review, je crois y avoir bien répondu dans les notes du chapitre 1, pour ce qui est de "douarier et douairière", mais si tu as besoin de plus de précisions ou si tu as d'autres remarques, n'hésites pas;)

Pour Severus, oui moi aussi je l'adore dans ce chapitre, j'ai travaillé et retravaillé plusieurs fois son dialogue, jusqu'à ce résultat, je suis contente que ça t'ait plus. J'espère que tu apprécieras le moment Severus/Adal dans ce chapitre-ci;) Quant à ramener Adal à la raison... Tout dépend de ce que tu endends par "à la raison". C'est vrai qu'il lui manque des infos sur Adal, mais il va en apprendre un peu plus, petit à petit, et il va deviner certaines choses. Je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisses découvrir en temps voulu;)

Oui, Méchant Lucius et Méchant Abraxas. Les retrouvailles avec la Famille ne sont pas vraiment celles de la Famille Bisounours ça c'est sûr! Et les confrontations Famille/Adal ne sont pas terminées loin de là.

Une réaction de Walburga? Pas dans ce chapitre, désolée. Mais qui sait... Notre Grande-Tante flippante Black préférée nous réserve bien des choses et des surprises;)

Bises et très bonne lecture;)

**victoria leanansidhe:**

Merci tout d'abord pour ta review. Je suis vraiment contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait autant plu.

Eh oui, qui n'aime pas quand Lucius Malfoy se fait remettre à sa place? (*Sourire béât de l'auteur, et têtes désabusés de ses Minis-Consciences*)

(*Mini-Severus t'envoie ses plus sincères remerciements. Autrement dit? Il marmone, rougissant dans un coin sur les cornichons de revieweurs qui prennent le pire des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards.*)

Notre Professeur des Potions aveugle et appréciant Adal? (...) (...) (...) Yep, je crois qu'on peut dire ça en effet. Et les moments Adal/Severus ne sont pas finis loin de là, je peux te l'assurer. Notre grand, ténèbreux et charismatique Severus Rogue (l'un des deux hommes de ma vie de scribouilleuse avec un certain chocoolique lupin) n'a pas fini d'être là dans toute sa splendeur;)

Notre petite Adal qui fait face à l'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps, le Professeur MacGonagall, Mme Pom – nan en fait elle ça marche pas, un Chien à Trois Têtes, des Flammes redoutables, et un certain Professeur de Potions sans broncher, et qui craque devant son PAPA? Je n'ais jamais prétendu qu'elle n'était pas contradictoire et complexe. Mais c'est ce qui l'a rend si mignonne comme tu dis et attachante, et pour moi c'est une part essentielle de sa personne. Mais elle va prendre de plus en plus d'assurance face à sa terrible famille et cela dès ce tome, tu vas voir!

Walburga Black, Walburga... Ah, quelle femme... Eh oui, elle apparait pour la première fois en direct, et on la retrouvera dès le chapitre 3 plus elle, que jamais. Désolée, mais pas de petite apparition dans le chapitre 2, mais d'autres tout aussi intéressantes, je l'espère;)

Les questions que tu me pose et que tu te poses, me font vraiment plaisir;)

Pour les âmes jumelles... (*Ricanements peu discrets et sadiques de l'auteur*). Disons que c'est une piste à creuser, qui peut être vraie ou non. Mais disons qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre ces quatre zigotos et plus particulièrement entre nos deux complexifiés d'héroisme sans aucun instinct de survie. Je te laisserai découvrir ça dans le reste de l'histoire.

Pour Greyback et Dolohov, je suis vraiment contente que tu te poses la question...et malheureusement tu n'auras pas la réponse tout de suite. Mais des petits filaments de réponses jusqu'à la grande révélation. Sorry je suis sadique et je l'assume (* A la Réunion des Auteurs Sadiques de Fanfictions: Bonjour je m'appelle Cookies et je suis une Auteuse de Fanfiction sadiques. En choeur: Bonjour Cookies*).

Merci encore pour ta review, bonne lecture et si tu as d'autres questions n'hésites pas à les poser, même si pour certaines je ne pourrai pas te répondre car ce serait te spoiler;)

**DawnEcho:**

Tout d'abord merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir.

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu.

Eh oui, qui n'aurait pas eu peur pour elle? Ni les Malfoy, ni les Black, ne sont vraiment des rigolos, et ils n'aiment pas vraiment les moutons noirs (dixit Sirius). Et les confrontations familiales ne sont pas finies, oh ça non! Particulièrement entre Lucius et Adal.

Ah Severus, il n'a pas fini d'être "énorme", qui pouvons nous c'est dans sa nature;) Plus Serpentard que Salazar Serpentard lui-même, et donc avec une bonne dose de sadisme, de sarcasme et d'impitoyabilité.

Plus des autres personnages dans les prochains chapitres, j'espère qu'ils te plairont (ou te déplairont ;) )

Plus de Severus/Adal dans ce chapitre (énormément en fait), j'espère que ça te plaira, merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture;)

**Chapitre 2:**

J'avais sorti mon étuis à violon de ma besace, et l'avais posé à côté de moi. J'avais joué un long moment quand les exercices avaient été insuffisant. Bach, Litz, Prokoviev, Rosemberg... Morceaux de folklores russe, slave, ou irlandais également. Morceaux de musiques moldues ou sorcières.

Durant plus d'une heure, j'avais joué sans trêve. Ca, ça avait été efficace. Je m'étais apaisée petit à petit. Assez pour être suffisament lucide pour décider que je penserais aux conséquences de mes actes plus tard. Au lieu de cela, j'avais sorti mon carnet bleu où je notais mes devoirs et j'avais commencé à les faire. Pas de regards incrêdules je vous prie. Ca avait au moins l'avantage de m'occuper suffisament l'esprit pour m'éviter de réflêchir à tout cela.

Je commençais par ma dissertation de Métamorphose. Le sortilège Orchideus, histoire, variations, et méthodes pour produire des fleurs différentes. Compliqué, ardu et complexe. Parfait. Sortant parchemins, encres, plumes et livres de mon sac, je me mis au travail, tout en grignotant les biscuits qu'Hermione m'avait glissé dans le train en me disant que j'en aurais besoin. Comme si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer. En fait Hermione faisait souvent ça. Avoir des intuitions très pointues. Si elle n'avait pas été Née-Moldue, j'aurais penché pour un Don de Voyance en éveil.

Le grattement de ma plume sur le parchemin et les pages des livres qui se tournent, sont les seuls bruits qui troublent le silence hormis les vaguelettes qui léchent les galets, et le chant des oiseaux. La sérénité de ce lieu m'apaise même si non totalement. Je ne pouvais tout gommer d'un geste.

L'Odeur vient m'annoncer son propriétaire, avant que je ne percoive son Aura. Herbes, givre et feu de cheminée. Je ne l'entend pas se mouvoir. C'est en cela qu'il est dangereux. Si je n'étais pas Sensible à la Magie, je ne saurais pas qu'il est là. Je continues à écrire sur mon parchemin alors qu'il se tient désormais prés de moi. Il s'asseoit après quelques secondes, d'un geste élégant. Il y a chez lui cette élégance fluide qui n'appartient pas à tout le monde. Elle m'évoque une panthère entrain de se mouvoir.

Plusieurs minutes passent. Je continue d'écrire. Je le sens regarder le lac, après l'avoir fait avec moi briévement. Il ne parle pas, se contentant d'être là, assis, à regarder l'horizon, pendant que je continue d'écrire, ne parlant pas non plus, et n'ayant même pas lever la tête.

Père a du le contacter, après ma fuite. Peut-être que ma chère Famille a cru, que j'allais fuguer et me réfugier chez un de mes Amis et qu'ainsi en tant que Professeur de Poudlard, il pourrait s'informer plus rapidement sur leurs adresses. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est le Parrain de Draco. Peut-être parce qu'il est l'un des Sorciers les plus redoutables de Grande-Bretagne et sans le moindre doute, parfaitement capable de traquer et retrouver quelqu'un. Peut-être un peu des trois à la fois.

Je doute que le Professeur Rogue leur ait parlé de notre "accord". Celui qui l'impliquait lui, moi, un canapé en velours rouge et des foutues séances de psychologie post-traumatique. Bon peut-être par de canapé en velours rouge où je devrais m'allonger pour raconter ma vie et mon traumatisme d'enfance d'avoir toujours reçu un biscuit quand Draco en reçevait deux, mais il y avait de l'idée.

Je fronce les sourcils et rature un bout de phrase, et retient un soupir d'agacement en voyant que c'est la troisième fois que je me trompe dans une formule depuis que le Professeur est arrivé. Butée, je continue encore plusieurs minutes avant de rendre les armes.

-"J'imagine que mon Père s'est fait un plaisir de tout vous raconter."

Ma voix résonne étrangement dans l'espace où nous nous trouvons. Je peine à reconnaitre ma propre voix. Est-elle vraiment aussi frêle? Aussi amère? ... Aussi fragile?

Brisant le silence et l'écheveau de mes pensées, et me surprenant.

-"Je préférerais entendre votre version de l'histoire."

Sa voix toujours calme. Un calme qui réussissait l'exploit de me hérisser et de me calmer à la fois. Je digére avec peine ses mots, les méditant. Ma version? Il voulait entendre ma version? Ne pas se contenter de celle de mon père? Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil rapide, par en dessous sur le côté au sombre professeur. Il regardait toujours le lac. Toujours calme. Mais sans l'air froid et antipathique qu'il affichait d'ordinaire en cours.

Je finis par rendre les armes. Les mots se bousculent tout seuls dans ma gorge et se coincent. Avec un long soupire tremblant je les décoincais.

Je lachais abrupte à voix basse:

-"Je l'ai vu."

J'avale péniblement ma salive et continue:

-"Quand mon Père a levé la main vers moi. Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai vu."

Le Professeur Rogue énonca d'une voix calme:

-"Vous avez vu le Seigneur des ténèbres n'est-ce pas?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. J'hochais la tête sans un mot. En effet je l'avais vu lui. Mais pas seulement. Je l'avais revu également LUI. Et j'avais entendu sa voix: "_La science demande des expérimentations. Il faut bien faire quelques sacrifices. Pour le Plus Grand Bien._"

L'espace d'un instant tout s'était mélangé.

Le Hall du Manoir, les Sous-sols de Poudlard, les Sous-sols de l'Endroit.

Mon Père, Voldemort, LUI.

Passé et Présent.

Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé alors que j'étais bien réveillée, et non entrain de délirer ou de rêver. Ce mélange entre présent et passé, qui oblitérait tout sens de la réalité, et sumergeait mes sens et mon esprit. Lors des Crises, cela pouvait m'arriver. Mais les Crises s'étaient apaisées. Du moins elles s'étaient apaisées. Avant cette Nuit-là. Cette Nuit où nous avions fait face à Voldemort.

Je joue avec la plume entre mes doigts. Je meure d'envie de ressortir ma baguette, et de remplacer la plume par elle. Je me retiens. D'une part cela pourrait passer pour un geste d'agression. D'autre part cela révêlerait sur moi, plus que je ne pourrais en supporter davantage encore aujourd'hui. Plus encore sur la vulnérabilité qui était la mienne.

-"Parlez moi de cette nuit-là."

Aussitôt je me hérissais intèrieurement, mes épaules se raidissant.

-"Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant."

Du genre "jamais oh grand jamais même après 500 mille ans".

-"Vous vous cachez Mademoiselle Malfoy, vous vous cachez derrière l'incident avec votre Père, pour éviter d'y faire face."

Comment osait-il? Je me hérissais:

-"Je ne me cache pas."

Il répliqua toujours aussi calme:

-"De quoi vous avez peur alors?"

Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que j'allais foncer tête baissée dans son piége en digne Gryffondor impulsive et sans instinct de surv – ? Attendez une seconde. J'étais une Gryffondor. Impulsive (rarement). Sans instinct de survie.

Je fermais les yeux briévement:

-"Vous n'allez vraiment pas abandonner."

Ce n'était pas une question. Il ne répondit rien à cela. M'opposant juste un silence patient. Foutu Serpentard. Plus Serpentard que Salazar Serpentard lui même. J'avais comme une furieuse envie de le frapper. Je lachais avec un désabusement à peine masqué:

-"Vous me donnez vraiment mal à la tête Professeur."

Je soupirais tout en rouvrant les yeux. Contemplais les galets prés de mes pieds. Il ne disait toujours rien. Regardant toujours à l'horizon.

Alors à voix basse, quasiment en un chuchotement, je raconte cette nuit-là, ce qui s'y est passé. Je racontais l'horreur et la peur. La douleur et la colère. L'effroi et l'impuissance. Le sang et la fureur. Le combat désespéré.

Oh je ne dis pas tout bien sûr. Je câchais beaucoup en réalité. Enormément. Je ne saurais même pas vraiment par où commencer dans ce que je câchais. Ma Sensibilité à la Magie? Mon rêve étrange? Théodore et son étrange Energie? Ma prière et ses conséquences? La Cape d'Invisibilité d'Hadrian? La présence de Lily Potter et de Regulus?

Je ne dis rien de cela. Pas plus que je ne formulais clairement mes ressentis et émotions. L'impuissance. La terreur. Le désespoir. Je survolais littéralement la révélation de l'Oubliette de Voldemort. Ce viol. Et le Professeur Rogue restait là à m'écouter, sans parler, mais attentif tout de même.

Puis. J'arrivais à un point où j'hésitais. Un point qui avait torturé mon esprit durant les derniers jours. J'inspirais profondément. Je pouvais le faire. Non?

-"Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un scalpel là-bas?"

Le Professeur Rogue énonca de ce ton toujours insupportablement neutre:

-"Il y avait effectivement un scalpel dans la Salle."

Il n'aidait pas. Il n'aidait vraiment. J'essayais de me concentrer sur les faits:

-"Je l'ai pris dans une des armoires de l'infirmerie. Au cas où, je me suis dit. La plupart des sorciers se reposent seulement sur leur baguette. "

Ca et une résurgence de l'Endroit. Toujours avoir une arme cachée quand on le peut.

Je souris amère, continuant:

-"Et j'ai frappé. Je n'ai même pas hésité. Qu'est-ce que cela révêle sur moi?"

Question rhétorique. Il y répondit tout de même après une seconde:

-"Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière, Adal."

-"Qu'en savez-vous?"

Qu'en savait-il? Que savait-il de moi? Que savait-il de tout le sang que j'avais sur les mains? Que savait-il de l'Endroit, des Vies que j'y avais pris? Que savait-il de Miranda, d'Eran et des Autres? Que savait-il des Cris, des Flammes et des Malédictions énoncées sur le corps d'une Enfant à qui j'avais promis que tout irait bien et qui était morte dans mes bras en me disant qu'elle savait que je mentais mais qu'elle me pardonnait? Qu'en savait-il?

Quelques secondes passèrent.

Puis.

Sa main vint prendre la mienne tandis que l'autre faisait de même avec sa baguette et la mettait dedans. Il me fit ensuite dans le même mouvement braquer ma baguette contre sa poitrine. J'hoquetais:

-"Qu'est-ce – ?"

Sa poigne était d'acier tout comme ses yeux. Il énonca:

-"Si vous êtes vraiment une meurtrière. Alors tuez-moi."

Mais qu'est-ce que – ? Il continua:

-"Personne ne pourrait soupçonner que vous m'ayez tuer, d'autant plus si vous utilisez ma baguette. Vous pourriez dire que vous m'avez découvert mort. Vous connaissez la formule, je n'en doute pas. Si vous êtes vraiment une meurtrière, Adal. Alors tuez moi."

Je restais figée, gelée, ne sachant même plus respirer et encore moins penser. Alors que la main du Professeur Rogue était d'acier autour de la mienne, me faisant braquer sa propre baguette sur sa poitrine, et me défiant de le tuer.

Pendant un instant, le temps fut suspendu.

Puis.

Je dégageais ma main d'un coup sec de la sienne. Il ne me lachait pas du regard. Il énonca d'une voix ferme:

-"Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière Adal. Vous ne prenez aucun plaisir à tuer, aucun plaisir à la souffrance d'autrui. Vous ne tuez pas à tout va. Ce qui est arrivé cette nuit était de la légitime défense. Vous avez fait cela pour sauver votre vie et celle de Monsieur Potter. Cela ne fait pas de vous une meurtrière que de vous défendre. Même avec un scalpel."

Je le regarde de mes grands yeux bleus rois. Cet homme si mystérieux, si complexe, si indéchiffrable... Cet homme que j'ai cru qu'il me haissait, et qui pourtant m'a protégé et est venu nous sauver Hadrian et moi alors qu'il savait que Voldemort son ancien maitre était avec nous.

Je me demandais si le Professeur Rogue était au courant d'à quel point j'étais "anormale". Comme l'avait si bien dit le Professeur MacGonagall au Professeur Dumbledore...

**FLASH-BACK:**

C'était peu après ma discussion avec le Directeur. J'avais dormis quelques heures après son départ. Et c'était quand je m'étais réveillée, encore à moitié dans les brumes du sommeil, que je les avais entendus. Non loin de mon lit. Le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur MacGonagall. Qui parlaient de moi. Avec Mme Pomfresh. Alors comme pour la fois où je m'étais réveillée après mon éclat contre mon Père en Septembre, je gardais les yeux clos et fis semblant de dormir encore tout en écoutant très attentivement.

-"Vous en êtes sûre Pompom?"

Citron, Poussière de Lune et Sang de Dragon. Le Professeur Dumbledore. Sa voix soucieuse.

-"Absolument Albus. Les analyses le montrent. Notamment pour Mlle Malfoy. Deux Doloris, plusieurs chocs violents, alors qu'elle avait une commotion cérébrale? Elle aurait du être morte avant que vous n'arriviez."

Athalé, Wisky Pur Feu et Rosée. Mme Pomfresh. Perplexité et incrêdulité.

Puis. Pain d'épices, Bergamote et Pluie. Le Professeur MacGonagall. Comme de l'effroi dans sa voix.

-"Ce n'est pas normal Albus. Ces deux enfants devraient être morts. Tout du moins Mademoiselle Malfoy. Et ce qui s'est passé à Samhain... Elle a fait se lever et danser les Morts autour d'elle, au son de son violon. Personne ne peut faire ça Albus. Personne."

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Je n'avais pas parlé de cette conversation que j'avais surprise. Pas même à Hermione, Hadrian ou Neville, ou encore à Perceval. Quelque chose m'avait retenue. Sans doute le peu d'instinct d'auto-préservation que j'avais encore, et qui me hurlait que taire cela, c'était me protéger... Mais me protéger de quoi?

Peut-être... Peut-être que c'était de la particularité que j'essayais de me protéger. Bizarrement formulé n'est ce pas? Et pourtant tellement vrai. C''était ma particularité qui m'avait jadis conduit dans l'Endroit. En tant qu'enfant de deux des plus grandes lignées de Ténèbres de Grande-Bretagne, mais également que Sensible à la Magie.

Je gardais mon regard sur l'homme sombre. Non. Non, il ne sait pas. Sinon c'est un tout autre regard qu'il aurait posé sur moi. Je lui rends sa baguette:

-"Vous êtes fou Professeur. On ne vous l'a jamais dit?"

Il me fit un sourire sarcastique:

-"Merci de ce doux compliment Mademoiselle Malfoy."

Je soupirais tout en renversant la tête en arrière:

-"Je ne suis peut-être pas prête à vous tuer Professeur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas une meurtrière."

J'eus un rictus de pure dérision envers moi-même:

-"Même si ça n'avait pas été Voldemort, je crois que j'aurai frappé."

Sa main vint se porter et se crisper sur son bras gauche. Le bras où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres chez les Mangemorts. Fronçant les sourcils, je ne restais perplexe que quelques secondes avant de lacher en un souffle:

-"Cela fait mal à votre bras, quand son vrai nom est dit?"

Sa bouche se pinça légèrement:

-"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait à nous rapeller son pouvoir."

Je pus presque entendre la voix d'Hadrian énonçer sarcastique: "Typique des Mages Noirs Psychopathes et Mégalomanes".

-"Est-ce que vous voulez bien me la montrer s'il-vous-plait?"

La question fusa toute seule de ma bouche sans que je puisse la retenir. Durant plusieurs secondes, je crus qu'il allait m'envoyer paitre avec colère alors que je l'avais vu se tendre, si tendu que je doutais qu'il respirasse encore. Puis. Sa main pâle aux longs doigts vint déboutonner les manches de sa robe et de sa chemise, de son bras gauche, lentement, avant de retrousser tout aussi lentement les deux couches de vêtements jusqu'au dessus du coude.

Je n'avais vu qu'une fois une Marque des Ténèbres avant ce jour. Enfin une seule fois dont j'avais le souvenir. Celle qui se trouvait sur le bras de mon Père. Enfin il serait plus exact de dire que je l'avais entraperçu à travers l'entrebaillement de la porte de son bureau et cela très briévement car il s'était aperçu de ma présence et avais vite remis en place sa manche, blême.

Je ne savais pas si ma Mère en avait une également. Je n'avais trouvé aucune trace dans les Archives du Ministère laissant à penser qu'elle avait participé activement. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Ainsi, je savais que mes Grands-Parents ainsi que Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion l'avaient fait, et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais été conduits en procés ou vraiment inquiétés, de même qu'une bonne partie des Mangemorts. Et cependant, j'étais certaine qu'ils avaient la Marque sur leur bras gauche également. Une intuition pourrait-on dire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le Souvenir que j'avais de cette Marque, ne rendait pas justice à ce que je vis, une fois que le Professeur Rogue eut terminé de déboutonner la manche de sa robe, celle de sa chemise et qu'il les ait remonté au dessus de son coude dévoilant l'intérieur de son avant-bras pâle, un pâle que la Marque Noire ne rendait que plus marquant encore.

Elle n'était pas noire et luisante, aussi tranchante qu'un coup de pinceau d'encre de chine sur une feuille, comme je l'avais entendu être décrite. Mais je savais par une autre conversation "surprise" entre mes Parents, qu'elle s'était délavée et avait pâlie après le 31 Octobre 1981. Mais même si elle s'était délavée et avait pâlie, elle tranchait tout de même encore fortement avec la peau.

Le serpent sortant de la bouche du crâne et s'enroulant et se tortillant sur le bras, aurait du être immobile et sans doute l'était-il et ce que je croyais voir n'était que vue de l'esprit. Pourtant il me semblait bouger légèrement, une ondulation quasiment imperceptible.

-"Puis je – ?"

Je ne finis pas ma question. Il la comprit quant même. Quelque chose passa dans son regard, quelque chose d'inidentifiable. Je crus bien un instant qu'il allait se mettre en colère, me repousser... Puis il fit une séche inclinaison de la tête. Me donnant son accord.

Déglutissant silencieusement, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et avançais doucement et lentement le bout de mes doigts.

A l'instant même où mon doigt toucha la Marque. Cela me submergea. La Magie. L'Aura. L'Odeur. La Puissance. La Complexité. Et je Vis. Sentis. Ressentis. Entendis. Tout. Tout ce qui faisait cette Marque. Mon Don se déploya telle une Fleur s'ouvrant en Accéléré, s'ouvrant pour mieux se gorger de la Lumière du Soleil.

Mon Don se déploya, se tendit vers cela, ma Sensibilité plus exacerbée que jamais, comme je ne le faisais que rarement qu'extrêmement rarement, parce que c'était dangereux, oh combien dangereux, que cela pouvait me dévoiler, me révêler, m'exposer, mais également parce que je pouvais m'y perdre, et ne plus en revenir.

Je haletais quasiment, silencieuse alors que cela se passait. Mon autre main cachée dans les plis de ma jupe, crispée à me faire mal, la douleur physique m'ancrant. Alors que je me concentrais en essayant de ne pas me perdre.

Maintenant que je la touchais, je pouvais la sentir. L'Odeur. Lac Souterrain, Laurier et Venin de Basilic. Son Odeur à Lui. A Voldemort. Elle s'enroulait autour des fibres de la Marque, en émanant, comme une touche de nuance sur celle du Professeur Rogue, Herbes, Givre, et Feu de Cheminée.

Mes doigts redessinèrent lentement la Marque, le Professeur Rogue plus rigide que jamais. J'étais comme en transe.

_-"Adal Malfoy..."_

Je retirais ma main comme si j'avais été brulée. Presqu'aussitôt le Professeur Rogue remit en place ses manches et les reboutonna. Pendant ce temps, je restais là le coeur battant. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Ce murmure... On aurait dit... Je secouais la tête mentalement. Non. Cétait juste un effet de mon imagination. Je refusais une autre réponse.

Me recomposant un masque et un calme, j'énoncais en inclinant légèrement la tête:

-"Merci de m'avoir permi cela, Monsieur. Et veuillez excuser je vous prie mon impolitesse et mon insolence."

Il fit un sec mouvement de tête:

-"Je vous en prie. Cela fait partie de votre histoire après tout."

J'essayais de sonder en vain ses yeux d'encre piquetés d'étoiles. Avait-il senti mon Don envelopper son bras et plus précisémment sa Marque? Avait-il perçu ma Sensibilité en action? Non, je ne le pensais pas. Ou du moins légèrement, et il ne l'avait pas identifié. Mais il avait remarqué que j'avais été troublée.

Le silence se réinstalla. S'en était assez de révélations aujourd'hui. C'est étrange. Mais je me sentais un peu mieux. Juste un peu. Je ne pouvais que sourire intérieurement en pensant à la tête que feraient les élèves de Poudlard, si je leur disais que la présence et la conversation du Professeur Rogue me faisait me sentir mieux.

Je lui jetais un regard et vis son regard tomber sur mon violon. Cela sortit comme une impulsion alors que je levais mon archet en l'air et que je levais un sourcil vers lui:

-"Cela vous plairait-il que je vous joue quelque chose?"

Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux encre et ce fut d'une voix basse qu'il répondit:

-"J'en serais très honorée Mademoiselle Malfoy."

Je lui souris, un petit sourire tout en essayant de cacher les tressautements de mon coeur, et sortant mon violon effectuais quelques réglages pour le réaccorder légèrement, l'ayant utilisé durant le trajet en train. J'en avais presque les mains qui tremblaient.

Je me mis debout avec mon violon tandis que le Professeur Rogue s'asseyait sur un rocher. Je levais un sourcil en même temps que mon archet:

-"Une préférence, Professeur?"

Sa réponse fusa courte et simple:

-"Surprenez moi."

Je ne rechignais jamais à un bon défi. Un léger sourire sur mes lèvres, j'inclinais la tête puis me mis à jouer. J'avais toujours eu un faible pour Mozart.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**POV ORION:**

Orion Black marchait à grands pas, sa baguette pointée devant lui, suivant les traces de magie. Les gens avaient tendance à oublier, tout comme ils oubliaient que Walburga avait été briseuse de sortilèges, qu'Orion avait été Traqueur de la Guilde des Ombres rattachée au Département des Mystères. Ce qui le rendait parfaitement capable de retrouver et de suivre la Trace Magique d'une enfant sorcière de presque 12 ans en plein bouleversement. Comme sa petite-nièce.

Adal. Sa petite-nièce à lui et à Walburga, la petite-fille de son cousin Cygnus, la fille de sa nièce Narcissa. La Filleule de sa nièce Bellatrix et surtout de son fils Regulus. Elève de Gryffondor comme son fils Sirius. Amie d'Hadrian Potter le petit-fils de Doréa et le filleul de Sirius, et de Neville Londubat arrière petit-fils de Callidora sa grande-tante, dont les parents avaient été torturés par Bellatrix.

Adal. Sa complexe et mystérieuse petite nièce, au visage des Black et au nom des Malfoy. Si complexe et si pleine de contradictions. Une petite-nièce dont il ne savait, quand il y regardait bien, quasiment rien avant Poudlard, et juste un peu plus après cette année, sans que ce soit cependant autre chose que peu.

Adal. Sa petite-nièce qui avait affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cela par deux fois. Qui avait fait échec par deux fois, au Seigneur des Ténèbres, une fois avec son Jumeau Draco, l'Héritier anglais Zabini, et son meilleur ami Hadrian Potter le Survivant, et une fois avec ce dernier seulement. Sa petite-nièce qui par deux fois avait frôlé la mort par cela, passant plusieurs jours entre vie et mort la seconde fois.

Adal. Sa petite-nièce qui ressemblait tant à Regulus et qui pourtant à bien des égards lui rappellait parfois Sirius, et même parfois Alphard et Dorea, et même Andromeda et Bellatrix. Nul ne pouvait nier qu'Adal était une authentique Black.

Adal. Sa petite-nièce qui s'était protégé le visage comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Lucius la frappe et qui avait braqué sa baguette sur lui quand il avait touché son épaule par derrière. Les yeux hantés, terrorisés, légèrement vitreux, voyant autre chose qu'eux à cet instant. Il avait une bonne idée de qui.

Adal. Sa petite-nièce qui s'était enfui après cela. Et avec qui devait se trouver actuellement Severus Rogue, le Parrain de Draco, l'ancien meilleur ami de Regulus.

La mélodie d'un violon lui parvint soudain. Il reconnut immédiatement le morceau. J.S. Bach Sonate N.1 pour solo violon. L'un des préférés de Regulus. Il accéléra le pas. Arriva au sommet d'une petite butte. Regarda le souffle coupé, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Celui d'Adal jouant pour Severus Rogue comme jadis Regulus l'avait fait.

**FIN POV ORION:**

Thé noir, Orage hivernal, et Vieux Fauteuil en Cuir. Grand-Oncle Orion. Aussitôt je me raidis légèrement, alors qu'une pointe de culpabilité remue en moi et que je me remémore mon "départ" précipité du Manoir. Oh par Morgana. J'avais braqué ma baguette contre Grand Oncle Orion. J'étais morte. Archi-morte. Même les morts d'Helheim ne l'étaient pas à ce point.

Je le sentis s'arrêter à quelques mètres de nous et échanger un regard avec l'homme qui avait levé la tête près de moi vers lui. Une petite prière à Magia ne serait peut-être pas de trop.

Le Professeur Rogue énonca en se levant:

-"Je vais vous laisser discuter."

Etrangement j'avais une brutale envie de le retenir, de l'empêcher de partir et de me laisser avec Oncle Orion. Etrangement. Et je le pense sans trop d'ironie. Je posais mon violon et mon archet dans l'étuis en essayant de calmer les battements de mon coeur puis me levais.

J'avalais péniblement ma salive puis parlais après une bréve inspiration:

-"Ma conduite envers vous tout à l'heure a été irrespectueuse, grossière et inappropriée."

Je m'inclinais légèrement en avant, ma main ouverte sur mon coeur, baissant la tête:

-"Je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères pour cela, Grand-Oncle Orion."

Quelques secondes passèrent après que je me sois inclinée, durant lesquelles je maintenais cette position.

-"Adal."

La voix d'Oncle Orion. Douce oh combien douce. Trop douce. Mes mains se crispèrent légèrement, un peu plus encore. Je ne lèves pas les yeux.

-"Adal regardes moi."

J'aurai préféré croiser le regard d'un Basilic. Je relevais la tête. Plongeant mes yeux dans deux yeux bleus rois, si semblables aux miens avec peut-être une légère touche de gris. Des yeux où je ne trouvais aucune colère, aucun reproche. Juste une grande douceur et une immense tristesse. Oncle Orion énonca doucement tout en s'asseyant sur les galets et en tapotant l'espace près de lui:

-"Viens t'asseoir prés de moi."

J'hésitais tout en me redressant. Puis petits pas par petits pas, je vins lentement m'asseoir, sans le quitter un seul instant des yeux. Quelques seconde passèrent:

-"Tu penses que je suis en colère contre toi?"

Les mots s'échappèrent tout seuls de ma bouche:

-"Ne l'êtes vous pas?"

Oncle Orion énonca calmement:

-"Non. Non je ne suis pas en colère contre toi."

-"Pourquoi?"

Je ne comprenais pas. Je l'avais menacé avec ma baguette, je l'avais agressé... Pourquoi n'était-il pas en colère? Mon incompréhension percait dans mes mots. Oncle Orion se contententa d'avoir un léger sourire:

-"Je ne suis pas Abraxas ou Cygnus. Je peux comprendre que ce n'était pas volontaire et reconnaitre un traumatisme post-combat quand j'en vois un. T'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable serait stupide."

Je notais distraitement qu'il disait "stupide" et non "injuste". L'esprit légèrement embrouillé, peinant à réaliser. Inspirant profondément, j'énoncais d'une voix que je tâchais de rendre calme:

-"Je tiens tout de même à vous présenter mes excuses."

Oncle Orion eut un petit rire légèrement amusé et qui semblait affectueux:

-"Têtue, mhm? Tu es bien une Black. Très bien, j'accepte tes excuses."

Je lachais d'une voix légèrement rauque, rendue ainsi par l'émotion qui m'avait prise après son "Tu es bien une Black":

-"Je vous en remercie."

Le silence se réinstalla. Je regardais le lac à nouveau. Je me demandais où était passé le Professeur Rogue. Etait-il rentré au Manoir? Ou bien se trouvait-il non loin, me laissant un peu d'intimité? Le silence s'étirait en même temps que les secondes.

-"Est-ce le violon de Regulus?"

Ces mots soudain, m'en firent presque sursauter. Je reposais mon regard sur lui, le sien posé sur le violon que j'avais près de moi dans son étui. Je me retins de déglutir et le lui tendis alors qu'il faisait un geste des mains pour le demander:

-"Oui. Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier du Manoir Malfoy."

Oncle Orion eut un sourire à la fois amusé et mélancolique:

-"Oui, ce violon n'en a jamais fait qu'à sa tête. Il a du vouloir que tu le trouves, car la dernière fois que je l'ais vu, il était dans la chambre de Regulus à Square Grimmaud, la demeure Londonienne des Black, où lui et Sirius ont passé une grande partie de leur enfance."

Je le regardais manipuler le violon, avec une anxiété qui ne faisait que croitre. Et s'il se fachait que j'use de ce violon, sans en avoir demandé la permission. Le violon de son fils chéri défunt. Et si...?

Oncle Orion déclara finalement:

-"Regulus aurait été heureux que tu ais son violon."

Et il me le rendit. Je le pris doucement, en lachant tout aussi doucement:

-"Merci."

Quelques secondes encore de silence. Oncle Orion demanda:

-"As tu quelqu'un pour parler de tout cela?"

J'hochais prudemment la tête:

-"Le Professeur Rogue s'est proposé."

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il me questionne plus à propos de cela, il se contenta d'hocher la tête:

-"Bien. C'est un bon choix. (Après une pause). Est-ce que d'autres épisodes comme celui-là se sont déjà produits?"

Je secouais la tête:

-"Non. C'est la première fois depuis cette Nuit-là."

Enfin si on ne comptait pas les quelques Crises que j'avais eu entre temps, plus violentes et douloureuses que jamais. Mais ça, je n'en avais même pas parlé au Professeur Rogue ni à mes amis qui ignoraient tout encore de mes Crises. Je ne pensais pas que les Professeurs les avaient prévus pour ma Crise à l'Infirmerie en Septembre, donc pour ce que j'en savais aucun Membres de ma Famille n'était au courant non plus. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Oncle Orion toujours calme:

-"Et pas de rêves?"

Là je me figeais. Alors que mes Nuits hurlantes passaient devant mes yeux, quand je me réveillais persuadée que Voldemort les avait tous tués, et que sa voix sifflait à mes oreilles, que son Rire retentissait, se mêlant aux souvenirs de l'Endroit et aux Voix et Rires de Là-bas. Orion hocha la tête devant mon silence:

-"Je m'en doutais."

Je triturais légèrement le talisman de Neville toujours contre mon poignet, puis après de longues secondes encore:

-"Est-ce que ça s'en va? Avec le temps?"

Je ne parlais pas que de mes rêves de cette Nuit-là. Mais ça il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Il secoua la tête:

-"Ce genre de passé nous hante toujours un peu."

Je murmurais:

-"Si le passé ne nous hantait pas serait-il réellement le passé?"

Oncle Orion m'entendit, j'en étais sûre, mais il ne releva pas la phrase. Quelques secondes passèrent encore.

-"Ce que tu as dit à ton Père. Tout à l'heure. Tu le pensais réellement?"

Mes mots dit dans la fureur et l'indignation me revinrent avec la force de Cognards.

_"-Mes "frasques"? Mon "admission scandaleuse à Gryffondor"? Mes "fréquentations honteuses"? Mon "comportement avec Draco"?_

_Est-ce le fait que je ne sois pas la jolie et docile petite poupée que vous pouvez manipuler, qui vous contrarie Père, celui que je ne lèches pas les pieds de Draco et de ses amis sachant qu'ils provoquent des incidents me valant un séjour à l'infirmerie pour brûlures à moi ou à mes amis, celui que j'ai des Amis que vous ne puissiez terrifier et influencer, ou que j'ai le courage de ne pas me laisser faire comme je me suis laissé faire toutes ces années?_

_Ou bien serait-ce parce que je n'ai pas rampé et baisé le bas de la robe de votre Maitre, reniant le principe des Malfoys de ne s'incliner devant personne, comme vous l'avez fait, en geignant pour un peu de puissance?"_

Nul doute que si Hermione avait été là, j'en aurais entendu parler pendant des semaines comme pour la fois où j'avais crié sur mon Père fin septembre. J'eus un sourire mélancolique:

-"Y-a-t-il une seule chose de fausse là-dedans?"

Oncle Orion énonca doucement comme si j'allais me briser à tout instant:

-"Ton Père t'aime Adal."

Un ricanement amer m'échappa:

-"Alors il le montre mal."

Mon Père, m'aimant? Magia savait comme j'avais désiré et rêvé cela. Fut un temps où j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, le pire comme le meilleur pour un seul signe de cela. Un seul regard, un seul sourire, une seule étreinte aurait été comme un soleil dans mon coeur pour les siècles à venir.* Fut un temps. Ce temps était passé. Et cette année avait terminé d'enterrer toute bride d'espoir que mon Père puisse un jour m'aimer.

Oncle Orion soupira:

-"Là tu me fais plus penser à Sirius, je dois bien l'avouer."

Mon souffle tressauta. C'était la première fois, que le nom de Sirius Black, mon cousin, Premier Fils d'Oncle Orion et de Tante Walburga, Rejeté des Black, Premier des Black à être allé à Gryffondor, Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et Parrain d'Hadrian, sortait de la bouche d'Oncle Orion devant moi. En fait c'était la première fois qu'un membre de ma Famille le sortait devant moi. Si on ne compte pas la conversation entre ma Mère et mon Père que j'avais espionné.

Oncle Orion eut un petit rire triste:

-"Cela te surprend que j'évoque notre premier fils à Walburga et à moi? Oui, je peux comprendre. Personne n'aime vraiment le mentionner. Walburga la première. Cela lui rappelle trop de souvenirs douloureux."

Des souvenirs douloureux...? Oncle Orion continua:

-"Walburga aimait Sirius. Et je sais qu'elle l'aime encore même après tout ce temps, après tout ce qui s'est passé. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment lui montrer, pour qu'il le voye. Ils se ressemblaient tout simplement trop tout les deux. Emportés, passionnés, fiers, têtus... Sirius n'a jamais cru non plus que sa Mère l'aimait. Et pourtant..."

Je me rappellais ce que j'avais cru entendre à l'infirmerie durant mon coma. _-"Je ne pourrais pas supporter une autre, Orion. Pas après nos deux garçons...Ma petite Adal..."._ Tante Walburga que j'avais cru entendre pleurer. Pleurer pour ses deux fils... Mais aussi pour moi. Mais c'était impossible. Non?

Est-ce que Tante Walburga avait aimé son premier fils, Sirius? Je me souvenais encore de la lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyé à Samhain. Est-ce qu'au-delà de ce que j'avais pris tout d'abord pour du mépris et du rejet, se trouvait en fait la douleur d'une mère que son fils avait rejeté avec tout ce qui la représentait, un fils qui ne voulait pas croire qu'elle l'aimait?

J'avais la tête confuse à nouveau, tourbillonante de questions, d'interrogations et de doutes. Devais-je vraiment croire Oncle Orion? Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire confiance? Je ne devais pas oublier que si Tante Walburga et lui avaient repris un tel contact avec moi, c'était assurément pour pouvoir approcher Hadrian, mais également faire de moi une parfaite petite Héritière Black. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une partie de moi, désirait tant le croire?

Je parvins à trouver quelques mots:

-"Je ne pense pas que les situation soient les mêmes Oncle Orion, avec tout mon respect."

Mon Père et moi ne nous ressemblions pas. En aucun cas. Oncle Orion eut un autre petit sourire triste:

-"J'espère que lui et toi pourrez un jour parler, tous les deux. Tu es si jeune. Même à ton âge, on a encore besoin de son Père."

Avoir besoin de mon Père? J'avais appris depuis longtemps à faire sans lui. Oncle Orion épousseta ses vêtements tout en se levant:

-"Prête à rentrer au Manoir? Je crains sinon que ma douce Walburga ne débarque ici pour un pique-nique impromptu."

J'eus un mince sourire:

-"Mère en serait sûrement horrifiée."

Je rangeais mon violon et mes affaires. Oncle Orion me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'hésitais puis finalement la pris. Son contact fut moins insupportable que celui de Tante Walburga. Comme si quelque chose en moi reconnaissait quelque chose en lui. Etait-ce mon Sang Black qui reconnaissait le Lord Dirigeant de sa Maison? Qui savait...

Je regardais vers le Manoir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. Mais je savais qu'il le fallait. Je sentis le Professeur Rogue venir se tenir à côté de moi. Etrangement, sa présence et sa proximité m'apaisère un peu. Juste un peu. Alors que lentement, nous commencâmes à revenir à l'Endroit que j'avais fui il y a quelques heures à peine.

* Si ça vous fait penser à un film (toux*Gladiator*toux), c'est normal, je m'en suis énormément "inspiré". Est-ce qu'on peut en déduire qu'Adal va tuer Lucius comme Commode à tuer Marc-Auréle? (Sourire angélique). Qui sait... En tout cas si ça arrive ce ne sera pas dans ce tome, je peux vous l'assurer.


	3. Chapter 3: L'Argent et le Noir

**Note auteur:**

(*L'auteur se trainant sur le sol épuisée, ensanglantée, quelques feuillets dans la main jusqu'à l'Urne de postage des Chapitres, et y glissant difficilement les feuillets avant d'avoir un sourire ensanglanté et douloureux mais heureux:

-"J'ai...réu...ssi..."*)

Et voilà ce troisième chapitre...qui aurait du être posté il y a deux semaines. Si mes professeurs n'avaient pas décidés d'essayer de nous tue – je veux dire de "nous préparer aux mieux pour les examens à venir et la dure réalité de la vie".

Je n'ais quasiment pas dormi ces dernières semaines pour terminer dans les temps, DM, colles (exposés à l'oral en prépa), me préparer aux (multiples) contrôles etc..

A ajouter à cela, que ce chapitre a été compliqué à écrire... Surtout que j'ai du finalement le séparer en deux, parce que j'en n'étais déjà qu'à la moitié et qu'il faisait déjà dix-sept pages... Celui-là n'en fait que 13, c'est plus raisonnable, non? (...) (...) (...)

Enfin, bref je ne vais pas vous embêter plus encore avec mes petits tracas d'auteur, et je vous laisse à ce chapitre, qui a pour sujet l'un des types les plus effroyables de champs de bataille, où les adversaires s'affrontent sans la moindre pitié, réglant leurs comptes, et n'importe qui y étant invité finit en larmes traumatisé caché dans un coin en espérant survivre à ces dingues...: le repas de famille. (Des Malfoy, des Black, notre maitre de Potions préféré, et notre petite Adal... Ca va être marrant, hein? *sourire de Jumeaux Weasley de l'auteur*)

**Réponses reviews:**

**Alison:**

Merci tout d'abord pour ta review;)

Et non, je n'abandonnes pas, même si j'admet que c'est dur en ce moment. Je suis bien trop attachée aux aventures d'Adal and Co pour ça;)

Un chapitre très émotionel comme tu dis, mais c'était le but, je suis contente que les dialogues t'aient plus, j'avais quelques doutes pour certains.

Walburga is back dans ce chapitre, et même si elle n'est pas la plus présente, elle reste Walburguesque!

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira;)

Bises.

**victoria leanansidhe :**

Merci tout d'abord, pour cette review aux mots coulant à flôt, wouah quelle plume abondante;)

Sadique, moi? (*Sourire de mélange entre Maitre de Potion Serpentard et Jumeaux roux*) Non, jamais...

Pas d'abandon prévu pour cette histoire, je te rassure, désolée de t'avoir fait peur comme ça, même si ça me fait plaisir de voir à quel point tu es attachée à cette histoire (et non ce n'est pas du sadisme, c'est de la "sensibilité de scribouilleuse" voilà tout (* Mini-Remus: Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui t'appelles Malfoy?* L'auteur très mature tirant la langue à Mini-Remus tout en reniflant hautainement*)

La phase compliquée de ma vie, s'est arrangée, merci, même si la période scolaire a été un peu dure ces derniers temps en termes de charge de travail, pour ce qui est de la santé tout est de nouveau au top!

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, je suis heureuse que tu "l'aimes bien" comme tu dis.

Un petit stage chez les Poufsouffles pour Severus? (*Sueurs froides chez Mini-Severus, alors que l'auteur le regarde avec un regard songeur et une lueur plus inquiétante qu'un Voldemort en string rose battant des cils: "Severus... " N'écoutant que sa raison et son instinct de survie serpentard, Mini-Severus prend ses robes, capes et jambes à son cou en hurlant alors que l'auteur se lance à sa poursuite. Blasé et souriant inocemment Mini-Rémus continue à répondre: Qui sait... Si Cookies arrive à lui mettre la main dessus peut-être bien)

Le barrage qui va craquer? C'est déjà prévu. (*Sourire sadique de l'auteur*) Je le garde pour plus tard, et je n'en dis rien, (pas question de spoiler, ça ne se fait pas, foi de Poufsouffle!) mais quand ça arrivera, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes espèrances;)**  
**Notre petite Adal, "le plus grand mystère de l'humanité"? Y'a de ça. Pleins de câlins de Poufsouffle pour elle aussi.

Le mystère de l'Endroit frustrant? (*Grand ricanement de méchant de série B (et d'auteur) (*Quelque part dans les bas-fonds des Fanfictions, une assemblée vêtue de capes noires assises sur des chaises en cercle, Cookies se lève:"Je m'apelle Cookies et je suis une auteur de fanfictions sadique qui torture ses lecteurs avec des mystères et des personnages qu'on a envie de câliner et en même temps de baffer parfois" Réponses en choeurs, des Auteurs de Fanfictions Sadiques et Anonymes:"Bonjour Cookies"*)*)

Pour ce qui est de ce que tu appelle la "piqûre de rappel", je la trouvais au contraire nécessaire, parce que les derniers évènements comme tu l'as souligné, on remuer bien des choses chez notre Adal, faisant ressurgir des peurs, des angoisses, des souvenirs etc. et réduisant presqu'à néant les progrés qu'elle avait fait avec Poudlard et ses Amis (car elle allait beaucoup mieux avec eux et s'ouvrait et s'épanouissait davantage, tu as du le remarquer). Mais ne t'inquiétes pas notre petite Adal, n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, tu le verras notamment dans ce chapitre;) Mais c'est vrai qu'elle va avoir quelques moments d'insécurités encore dans les chapitres et les tomes à venir, parce qu'on ne se relève pas comme ça de ce qu'elle a vécu (le mystère de l'Endroit encore une fois encore) et de ce qu'elle vivra.**  
**Adal un Horcruxe? (...) (...) (...) (*Délibérations sadiques de l'auteur:"Je la laisses se torturer l'esprit, j'abréges ses souffrances, Je la laisses se torturer l'esprit, j'abréges ses souffrances, Je la laisses se torturer l'esprit, j'abréges ses souffrances..." Prends une marguerite: ""Je la laisses se torturer l'esprit, j'abréges ses souffrances, Je la laisses se torturer l'esprit, j'abréges ses souffrances, Je la laisses se torturer l'esprit, j'abréges ses souffrances... Ok, j'abréges EN PARTIE ses souffrances."*)

Non Adal n'est pas un Horcruxe. Un sur quatre dans nos groupes de Casses-cous/mignons/préférés/adorables/briseurs de régles/surdoués/pleins d'insécurités/qu'on voudrait câliner/et parfois baffer/etc., c'est déjà bien. Mais il y a bel et bien un truc avec la Marque et Voldi-chou, dont je dévoilerais sans doute les clés de résolution, en partie dans ce tome (*Mini-Rémus sans lever les yeux de son livre, alors que l'auteur sourit encore sadiquement:"N'oublies pas que sur ton travail sur toi en tant qu'Auteur de fanfictions sadiques, tu dois limiter tes sourires sadiques, Cookies..." L'auteur aussi innocente que Fred et George versant quelque chose dans le thé rose d'Ombrages:"Oui, Remus..."*)

Ah, Sirius, Sirius, notre immature/meurtier précoce(il a quant même essayé de tuer notre Sevy-d'Amour en se servant de Remus transformé, ce qui se serait sûrement terminé par deux morts, Severus et Remus (executé en tant que loup-garous fou et meurtrier))/crêtin (confondre Harry et James, non mais, est-ce que personne n'a pensé à une thérapie pour lui après 12 à Askaban, oh hé?)/adorable (comment résister à la tête de chien battu de Patmol? Seul Voldy, Dumby, Molly, Moony, et Sevy y résistent (sachant que Dumby est le plus grand manipulateur du siècle, que Voldy techniquement étant issu d'une union par philtre d'amour ne peut pas éprouver d'attendrissement (quoi que je l'imagine très bien gagater en Fourchelangue devant des petits bébés vipères ou cobras), que Molly et bien c'est Molly, que Moony est assurément le Grand Dieu Chocolat caché sous une simple enveloppe mortelle, et que Sevy...et bien Patou a quant même essayé de le faire dévorer par un loup-garous affamé et fou, alors ça doit pas aider...))/ et j'en passe.

Bref, notre petit Sirius est un peu plus mentionné ici, et il y aura d'autres mentions encore, parce que notre petit Hadrian ne va quant même pas resté sans rien faire alors que son parrain innocent est à Azkaban, hein? (Je ne dis pas qu'il quittera Azkaban avant le tome 3, en fait je ne dis rien, je reste une auteur de fanfictions sadiques, et je vous laisse découvrir, Nah!).

La relation Walburga/Sirius? J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle était bien plus complexe que ce qu'on nous dit sur les livres, et avec Walburga, un de ses personnages peu développés dans les livres, que je développe, j'ai envie de creuser un peu dans ce coin-là;)**  
**Grand-Oncle Orion maintenant. On en entend encore moins parlé dans les livres que sa femme, et avec les lettres de Walburga jusque là, c'est vrai qu'on en entendait plus parlé d'elle que de lui. Meurtri? Enormément. Stage de Poufsouffle prévu pour lui quant même parce qu'il reste un Sang-Pur Black et Serpentard, et est-ce que ça lui ferait du mal de faire un câlin à Adal, hein?! (*Mini-Remus apaisant:"Chut, Cookies, pense à ce qu'a dit le Docteur Lecter lors de ta thérapie, penses à tes nerfs, calmes toi, chut..."*)

Regretter de ne pas avoir été très proches de ses fils et particulièrement de Sirius? Oui, et on explorera un peu plus ça.

Regretter d'avoir suivi Voldy-chou? Pas si sûr et plus compliqué, on verra ça dans les prochains chapitres et prochains tomes.

Protecteur avec Adal, et attentif, ça c'est une certitude, mais ça reste un Black, un Serpentard, un Lord, un mage noir, un ex-mangemort, et le mari de Walburga, donc restons sur nos gardes. Tout n'est pas si simple, et on le verra, avec lui et Walburga. (Ah, cette Famille, je vous jure...).

Comparer Lucius et Walburga t'a fait bondir apparament. Et pourtant on verra qu'il y a certains points communs (*Cookies devant l'Assemblée des Auteurs de Fanfictions Sadiques Anonymes: "Aujourd'hui j'ai blasphémé..." Assemblée:"Tu es des nôtres, assis-toi, et prends un peu de chocolat..."*)**  
**Merci encore pour ta review et tes encouragements, et bonne lecture;)

PS: Sadique un jour, sadique toujours, telle est la devise des Auteurs de Fanfictions Sadiques Anonymes. Quant à Mini-Remus... Plus que Sevy c'est lui qui m'a tout appris sur le Sadisme (que celui qui pensait que Remus était le plus inoffensif des Maraudeurs, s'en repente, avec sa face toute mignonne et innocente cachant son sadisme, il aurait pu finir à Poufsouffle moi je vous le dis...)

**DawnEcho:**

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta compréhension, et également ta fidélité, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché (*Grognements de Mini-Severus: Elle a pleuré en hoquetant sur les merveilleux lecteurs en mangeant de la chocolade quoi..."*), j'espère que c'est moins mouvementé pour toi maintenant, moi ça va mieux, niveau santé, et là je suis en vacances, après deux semaines d'écrasement scolaire, donc ça va mieux;)

Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plus à ce point, c'est vrai qu'il est très psychologique, triste mais nécessaire pour notre petite Adal, et qu'il nous en fait découvrir davantage sur Severus, et la relation Adal/Severus qui va évoluer et se développer, dans les prochains chapitres et tomes;)

Pour Orion, c'est vrai que vous ne l'attendiez pas trop, oh lecteurs que vous êtes, mais il aura son importance dans cette histoire (en conjointe avec notre Walburga Black préférée bien sûr;))  
Plus de choses sur Sirius/Walburga dans ce tome et les prochains.

Merci encore et bonne lecture avec ce chapitre;)

Chapitre 3:

Nous étions à une dizaine de mètres à peine du grand escalier principl, quand les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement. Laissant passer Draco. Décoiffé, toujours dans son uniforme mais froissé, essouflé. Il dévala les escaliers, sautant les trois dernières marches, avant de finir par s'arrêter à deux mètres de nous, le regard braqué sur moi. Il bredouilla semblant ne pas y croire:

-"Tu... Tu es là..."

Je répondis perplexe:

-"Bien sûr, que je suis là, où voudrais-tu que je sois?"

Il s'empourpra:

-"Non, je veux dire... Tu es vraiment là..."

Je répêtais:

-"Encore une fois, où voudrais-tu que je sois?"

Il s'empourpra totalement puis siffla rageur:

-"Tu es vraiment une idiote, Adal!"

Puis, il fit demi-tour et s'en alla à grands pas rageurs, remontant l'escalier et rentrant à l'intérieur en claquant la porte. Je clignais des yeux. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement? Je lachais à haute-voix:

-"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?"

Oncle Orion lacha amusée en secouant la tête avant de s'avancer et de gravir l'escalier:

-"Ah, la jeunesse..."

Ca, ça ne m'aidait vraiment pas. Je reportais mon regard sur le Manoir. Mon estomac faisant des noeuds de huit. Le Professeur Rogue me demanda:

-"Ca va aller?"

J'inspirais profondément:

-"Non. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment d'autres choix."

Et m'avançant, je commencais à gravir l'escalier.

Le Hall était vide, Oncle Orion semblant être allé rejoindre Tante Walburga et Draco, mon Jumeau incompréhensible, ayant disparu je ne sais où. Enfin il était vide. Jusqu'à ce que mon Père ne sorte de la porte qui était celle du Petit Salon Vert. Aussitôt, je me raidis. Murmure du Professeur Rogue:

-"Je serais juste à côté."

Et s'avançant, il passa à côté de moi, se dirigeant vers le Salon. Il s'arrêta juste quelques secondes à côté de mon Père, échangeant tous les deux un long regard avant que mon Père ne détourne le sien, et que le Professeur Rogue n'entre en un tourbillon de capes dans le Salon.

Le regard gris de mon Père vint croiser le mien. Durant de longues secondes, seul le silence régnit. Puis. Mon Père ouvrit la bouche, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose... Il referma la bouche. Puis lacha:

-"Nous allons bientôt diner. Confies tes affaires à un Elfe, et rejoins nous quand tu te seras rafraichie."

Puis faisant volte-face, il retourna dans le salon. Je restais là immobile. Puis fermais les yeux, avec un long soupire. Retenant un sourire amer, alors que mes brèves espérances s'éteignaient impitoyablement. Comment avais-je pu même espérer que mon Père s'excuserait ou me demanderait comment j'allais? Je le savais pourtant. Un Malfoy ne s'excusait pas. Et pour demander comment j'allais, il aurait fallu qu'il se soucie de moi. Je rouvrais les yeux après quelques secondes puis appellais doucement:

-"Dobby."

CRAC. Un Elfe de Maison aux grandes oreilles duveteuses, vêtue d'une taie d'oreiller et avec deux grands yeux globuleux du vert des jeunes pousses, apparut. Il énonca joyeusement:

-"Damoiselle Adal est rentrée à la maison! Oh Dobby est si heureux!"

Je lui fis un doux sourire:

-"Bonjour Dobby. Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi."

Une humidité suspecte remplit les yeux de Dobby:

-"Oh Damoiselle Adal, est si gentille, une si grande sorcière..."

Ah là, qu'avais-je donc fait? Je savais bien pourtant que Dobby était encore plus sensible qu'un Elfe de Maison lambdas. Je lui demandais:

-"Pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait, déposer ma besace et mon violon dans ma chambre, Dobby? (Plus bas, chuchotant) Je viendrais vous voir cette nuit."

Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux verts. Dobby était bien plus intelligent tout comme ses semblables que ce bien des sorciers anglais pensaient, et que ce qu'ils pouvaient renvoyer. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête:

-"Bien sûr Damoiselle Adal. Tout pour vous."

Prenant les objets, les faisant flotter par sa magie, il claqua des doigts et disparut, après m'avoir salué d'une profonde inclinaison de la tête. Je frottais machinalement mes poignets et inspirant profondément, allais vers le Salon. Je savais ce qu'avait voulu dire mon Père, par "me rafraichir", soit enlever mon uniforme de Gryffondor. Mais je ne lui ferais en aucun cas ce plaisir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dire que j'en regrettais presque Voldemort, n'était pas loin de la vérité. Pas loin du tout. Oui, j'en préférais presque un mage noir psychopathe et mégalomane, essayant de me tuer, à un diner de famille. Je n'étais pas sûre, duquel était le plus meurtrier et douloureux, entre nous. Aucun commentaire.

Nous nous trouvions dans la Petite Salle à Manger, celle qui convenait pour les repas familiaux. Mon Père trônait en bout de table à sa place de Lord du Manoir. Ensute venait à sa droite Mère et à sa gauche Severus. Puis Grand-Oncle Orion à côté du Professeur Rogue et Grande-Tante Walburga à côté de Mère. Respectivement venait ensuite Grand-Père Abraxas près de Grand-Oncle Orion, et Grand-Mère Camélia de Grande-Tante Walburga. Grand-Père Cygnus était assis à côté de son cousin et Grand-Mère Druella de Tante Walburga.

Et enfin l'un en face de l'autre se trouvaient Draco et moi, à côté de Grand-Père Cygnus et de Grand-Mère Druella. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, j'avais de la chance. J'aurais pu être coincée entre deux membres de ma charmante famille. Au moins j'avais mon côté de droite de libre. C'était déjà ça.

La nourriture en elle-même n'était pas mauvaise, bien au contraire. Les Elfes faisaient toujours un excellent travail. Mais étrangement elle avait du mal à passer à cet instant. Etrangement.

Le regard plongé dans mon assiette, je mangeais sans un bruit. Regarder devant moi serait me confronter à mon Jumeau qui ne me lachait pas du regard depuis le début du repas à tel point que je m'étonnais de ne pas avoir de trou dans le crâne. Regarder vers la droite paraitrait bizarre et attirerait l'attention sur moi et regarder vers la gauche signifiait affronter les regards du reste de la tablée. Autrement dit? Mon potage semblait soudainement très intéressant.

La conversation pour l'instant tourner aux banalités comme le climat, comment les uns les autres se portaient, etc... Tout le monde faisant mine d'ignorer le dragon qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Quoique. Tante Walburga lançait ce qui ressemblait à des regards noirs, à Père dés qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Je me demandais bien pourquoi.

Grand-Père Cygnus énonca à un moment:

-"Alors Draco, tes Parents nous ont appris que tu avais finis sixième aux examens de fin d'année."

Oh, oh... Je le sentais mal. Très mal. Rien qu'à la tête de Grand-Père Cygnus qui montrait qu'il n'était guère satisfait que son précieux petit-fils ne soit que sixième et qui le serait encore moins quand il apprendrait qui étaient les cinq premiers. Draco dut le sentir car il répondit d'un ton prudent:

-"Je suis en effet arrivé sixième Grand-Père Cygnus."

Grande-Mère Camélia pinca les lèvres:

-"Un résultat plutôt décevant. Un Héritier Malfoy se doit d'être premier en tout."

La fameuse volonté de suprématie des Malfoy. Toujours être premier et supérieur aux autres et par rapport à eux. Je pris mon verre de vin et en pris une gorgée. Dans les Anciennes Familles, on donnait un petit verre à vin aux réunions de famille de temps en temps, aux enfants à partir de leur onzième anniversaire environ et on en faisait gouter avant cela. J'imaginais très bien la tête d'Hermione si je lui annonçais ça.

Draco semblait avoir du mal à avaler sa nourriture soudainement. Pour une fois, que c'était lui qui s'en prenait plein la tête en réunion de famille... Sûr il n'était pas habitué l'Héritier chéri de la Famille, le parfait petit Prince Serpentard. Grand-Père Abraxas demanda tout en découpant soigneusement son steack:

-"Qui sont les cinq premiers?"

Je ne pus réprimer un coup d'oeil surpris. Non, il semblait vraiment interrogateur. Comme s'il ignorait... Je jetais cette fois un coup d'oeil à mon Père. Une vague d'amertume me traversa. Bien sûr. Où avais-je la tête?

Le Professeur Rogue répondit:

-"Quatre Gryffondors et un Serpentard. Le Cinquième est l'Héritier Neville Londubat. Le Quatrième l'Héritier Théodore Nott. Le Troisième l'Héritier Hadrian Potter. Et la deuxième Mlle Hermione Granger."

Je guettais l'explosion. Ca ne tarda pas. Grand-Père Abraxas énonca lentement:

-"Un Cracmol, un Sang-Mêlé et une Sang de Bourbe... Tu me déçois beaucoup Draco..."

Ca se sentait avec son ton dégoûlinant de déception et de colère. Sûr la célèbre fierté Malfoy en était heurtée. Père en rajouta:

-"Il est vrai que l'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que tu te révéles meilleur qu'un Cracmol empoté et une Sang de Bourbe de Gryffondor..."

Là s'en était bien trop. Ma voix s'éleva froide depuis mon bout de table, alors que je fixais mon regard sur l'autre bout de table et la personne qui y siégait:

-"Neville n'est pas plus cracmol, que je ne suis Moldue, Père, Grand-Père."

Dire que le silence fut total alors que mes mots finissaient de s'élever, s'était dire qu'Hermione faisait éprouver une très légère frayeur quand elle était énervée. Sachant que je ne savais pas qui me terrifiait le plus Voldemort, Mme Pomfresh ou Hermione en colère...

Trois paires de regards gris, deux bleus ciels, une noire, une bleue roi saupoudrée de gris, et une bleu presque noire, se posèrent sur moi. Je ne bronchais même pas. Alors que je foudroyais du regard mon Père. Personne ne s'en prenait à mes Meilleurs Amis, encore moins devant moi. Même si c'était ma Famille. Je continuais tout aussi froidement et tout en fureur contenue:

-"Certaines manifestations de magie sont plus discrètes que d'autres. Et il est bien connu que mettre trop de pressions sur un enfant pour qu'il manifeste sa magie a l'effet inverse."

Mes yeux s'étraissirent:

-"Qui plus est... Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse traiter de Cracmol quelqu'un qui est le quatrième de la promotion des Premières Années de Poudlard, en permanence dans le top 5 toute l'année, qui a majoré en Botanique, arrivé deuxième en Histoire de la Magie, troisième en Métamorphose, et en DFCM, et Cinquième en Sortilèges, et qui a déjoué deux épreuves élaborées par deux des plus grands Maitres que comptent la Grande-Bretagne.

Et même s'il était Cracmol, il n'en resterait pas moins l'un des jeunes hommes, les plus brillants, intelligents, braves et honorables de Grande-Bretagne, avec plus de valeur en lui que chez la plupart des Héritiers qui y résident."

Je pensais chacun des mots que je prononcais. Chacun d'entre eux. Je repris mes yeux plus froids que jamais:

-"Quant à Hermione... Hermione est la plus brillante jeune fille que j'ai jamais vu. Intelligente, vive d'esprit, curieuse... Douée pour la Magie comme si elle vivait dans ce Monde depuis sa naissance et même plus douée encore. Avec une sensibilité et un toucher en magie que n'ont pas des Sang-Pures avec six ans de plus qu'elle.

Et ce monde est aussi le sien, et elle fait tout pour en apprendre le plus possible sur lui, sur notre culture, nos coutumes, nos lois, nos usages, et tout ce qui est également sa culture, en tant que Sorcière. Et si je suis Major de Promos c'est d'un point et parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de rattrapper tout son retard au niveau de notre histoire et de notre culture.

Une pause. Infime:

-"Je connais très bien vos opinions là-dessus Père. La Marque sur votre bras en est une très bonne manifestation. Mais je vous prierais de garder vos insultes envers mes Amis pour vous. J'aurais bien quelques mots moi aussi à propos des votres. Et ces mots s'adressent également à vous Grand-Père Abraxas."

Je n'avais pas fini.

-"Quant à ce "Sang-Mêlé"... Attention Grand-Père Abraxas. Vous parlez du Sang-Mêlé qui est Lord en Devenir Potter, qui a vaincu il y a presque onze ans le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui lui a, à nouveau fait échec il y a 20 jours. Le Sang-Mêlé qui est troisième de sa Promo, Major en DFCM et en Potions.

Un Sang-Mêlé, oui. Comme celui qui est assis à votre gauche, et qui est le plus jeune Maitre de Potions d'Europe depuis plus de trois siècles, et du Monde depuis deux, et l'un des sorciers les plus redoutables de Grande-Bretagne. Alors, modérez vos paroles Lord Douairier Malfoy. Parce que vous avez là trois exemples des plus flagrants qui montrent que le Sang ne détermine pas vraiment les capacités et la valeur de quelqu'un."

Je rajoutais après une hésitation:

-"Quand à Draco, il n'y a rien d'honteux et de décevant à être sixième. Bien au contraire. "

On aurait pu faire tomber l'aile d'une mouche et l'entendre tomber dans le silence qui suivit mes paroles. Draco me regardait, bouche-béante comme si j'avais perdue la tête et qu'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je l'avais défendue (bon très briévement et après beaucoup d'hésitation intérieure), ou si c'était parce que je venais littéralement "d'engueuler" Père et Grand-Père Abraxas, défendant mes Meilleurs Amis et leur balançant à la tête, leur ancien engagement Mangemort et que leurs idées étaient racistes et erronées. Un peu des deux sûrement.

Mon regard dans celui acier de mon Père, je restais là sans ciller, toute de fureur à peine contenue, mélange de glace et de feu, refusant de céder. Si ça n'avait pas été mon Père, ça se serait déjà réglé en Duel d'Honneur comme pour Parkins.

La tension dans la pièce était crépitante comme un orage sur le point d'éclater. Et quand il éclaterait, ça ferait mal.

Puis.

-"Je pense que de tels sujets peuvent attendre un autre jour pour être aborder. Il y a déjà eu suffisament d'émotions aujourd'hui."

Mère. Dire que j'en tombais des nues était peu dire. Elle avait peu parlé depuis le début du repas, et aucun de ses mots ne m'étaient adressés. Et là... Son regard bleu pâle, si différent et pourtant si semblable à celui des Black était posé sur moi.

Je restais là quelques secondes à sonder ses yeux, puis avec un sourire oh combien poli énonçait doucement:

-"Comme il vous plaira. (Après une seconde). Mère."

La tension se relacha un peu. Comme si ma Mère avait eu quelques pouvoirs d'apaisement. Ce qui n'était pas si improbable que cela. Si mon Père était réputé pour être un redoutable politicien et homme d'affaires, en aucun cas je ne sous-estimerais ma Mère. Elle restait une Black. Et sa facade douce, bien souvent n'était qu'une facade.

Un poing d'acier dans une main de velours, conviendrait parfaitement pour la décrire. Ou une Rose des Neiges. Pâle, belle, semblant délicate...mais possédant des épines redoutables et vivant dans les Hivers les plus rudes.

Je détournais le regard, brisant le contact avec celui bleu pâle de ma Mère, qui pour une étrange raison, m'était bien plus difficile à soutenir que celui acier de mon Père.

Grand-mère Druella semblant vouloir détourner la conversation, demanda:

-"Et qui est arrivé en premier?"

Ca y était. Le Professeur Rogue accerbe énonca:

-"Elle est assise à cette Table même."

Je fermais brièvement les yeux. Ca y était. J'étais morte. Archie-morte. Toute la belle assurance que j'avais eu pendant mon discours flamboyant, retombant aussi brutalement qu'un soufflé.

-"Elle?!"

Pas même mon prénom. Juste ce pronom jeté avec incrêdulité. Une incrêdulité

mêlée de mépris. Je serrais les dents, en essayant de repousser la vague d'amertume et d'humiliation qui m'avait traversée.

-"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air aussi surpris, Abraxas."

Je relevais la tête, mon coeur bondissant dans ma poitrine. Regardant sans oser y croire Tante Walburga se redresser sur son siège et plisser les yeux en direction de Grand-Père Abraxas. Elle continua:

-"Adal est une jeune fille tout à fait intelligente, vive d'esprit, sérieuse et travailleuse, avec des prédispositions dans différents domaines. Je ne vois qu'en sa place de major, qu'une raison de se réjouir et d'être fier, et non d'être aussi surpris."

Je me pincais la main sous la table, après avoir laché mes couverts. Je sentis le petit pincement douloureux. Ca ne voulait rien dire. J'avais déjà éprouvé de la douleur dans mes rêves. Parce que Tante Walburga, un membre de ma famille, me défendant, qui est plus contre un autre membre de ma famille, qui plus est contre Grand-Père Abraxas et d'autant plus devant le reste de ma famille, et d'autant plus encore en proclamant que je pouvais être une source de joie et de fierté... ça ça ressemblait sacrément à un rêve.

Grand-Mère Druella demanda en pinçant les lèvres:

-"Et pourquoi n'avons nous pas été mis au courant de tes résultats?"

Les mots fusèrent de ma bouche, tandis que je m'étais reprise:

-"Parce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé. Ni à Père ou Mère qui les ont reçus en même temps que ceux de Draco."

Est-ce que je frisais l'insolence? Absolument pas. Je nageais dedans. Et mon message était clair. De même que celui que j'adressais à mes Parents. Décidément aujourd'hui, je me sentais de tous les audaces contre ma Famille.

Grand-Père Cygnus demanda son regard fixé sur son frère ainé:

-"Walburga et toi, semblaient connaitre ce résultat depuis bien avant ce repas."

Oncle Orion répondit tout en découpant soigneusement son steack:

-"Nous avons pris l'initiative de nous renseigner quand nous sommes aller voir Adal à l'infirmerie quand elle était inconsciente."

"Et bim!" comme dirait Dean. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas la seule à "régler mes comptes" à ce repas de famille. Et entre Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion, ça cognait fort et bien. Je me demandais si je pouvais demander du "pop-corn" aux Elfes. Une spécialité moldue, qu'Hermione avait promis de me faire essayer, et qu'ils mangeaient apparament lors de divertissement comme le "cinéma" (une autre invention moldue, qu'elle avait promis de me montrer). Une manière de rappeller que seuls Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion parmi toute ma Famille étaient venus me voir.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Ainsi je n'avais pas rêvé. Oncle Orion et Tante Walburga étaient bel et bien venus me voir pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Une question restait cependant: Pourquoi n'être pas venus à nouveau quand j'avais été réveillée, alors qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir cacher cette visite?

Grand-Mère Camélia me demanda, semblant étrangement insondable tout d'un coup, ses yeux mauves rappellant qu'elle était née Selwyn:

-"As-tu majoré dans une matière?"

Je repondis avant de boire une autre gorgée de vin (décidément j'en avais besoin):

-"J'ai majoré en Sortilèges, en Astronomie, et en Histoire de la Magie."

La femme aux cheveux vénitiens hocha la tête lentement presque comme une approbation arrachée à regrets et contrainte:

-"Des résultats plus que satisfaisants. Et dans les autres matières?"

Je repris, tout en essayant de ravaler l'amertume en moi:

-"Je suis arrivée troisième en Potions, quatrième en Métamorphose, deuxième en DFCM, et trosième en Botanique."

Grand-Père Abraxas ne manquant aucune occasion:

-"Tu sembles être plus faible en Métamorphose."

Quand je me disais, que c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai... Je répondis en essayant de ne pas montrer la colère qui m'avait prise, mon orgueil piqué:

-"Il est vrai que j'ai moins d'aisance dans cette matière que dans les autres. Je suis plus à l'aise avec les Sortilèges."

Grand-Père Abraxas rétorqua, incarnation vivante de la désapprobation:

-"Ce n'est pas une question d'aisance ou de préférence. Un Malfoy se doit de travailler sérieusement dans chaque domaine."

Un petit sortilège. Un tout petit sortilège. Un tout petit sortilège de rien du tout. Juste colorer les cheveux de Grand-Père Abraxas en rouge et or, ou pire (pour lui) en jaune et noir, ou encore un Scausi. Je combattais difficilement cette envie. Décidément les Jumeaux avaient une très mauvaise influence sur moi.

Une voix oh combien doucereuse et familière s'éleva:

-"Je ne crois pas que quiconque à Poudlard, puisse dire que Mlle Malfoy soit autre chose que sérieuse et travailleuse. "

Je me repincais la main, et fermais briévement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Nan, je ne rêvais toujours pas. Même si le Professeur Rogue me défendant contre ma famille, DEVANT ma famille, me paraissait tout aussi tiré d'un songe que pour Tante Walburga.

Je recommencais à couper mon steack, qui devait avoir refroidi depuis belle lurette avec tout ça. Grand-Mère Druella renifla:

-"Des qualités qui auraient été encore plus appréciables si elles avaient été utilisées à Serpentard, plutôt que gâchées à Gryffondor."

Nous y voilà. Je me demandais quand est-ce que quelqu'un allait le dire explicitement et oralement. La remarque sur ma répartition à Gryffondor et ma non-répartition à Serpentard. Je recoupais un morceau de steack, me préparant à répondre...

Puis.

-"Il n'en reste pas moins, qu'Adal reste une Malfoy et une Black, et qu'en tant que telle, elle reste bien au-dessus du reste des étudiants, de par ses capacités naturelles et son travail."

Là ma machoire se décrocha, et je n'eus même pas la pensée de me pincer. Parce que c'était sûr que c'était un rêve. Archi-sûr. Aussi sûr que la Terre était ronde, que le Soleil se levait tous les matins, que les couleurs de Gryffondor étaient or et rouge, que le chocolat était d'essence divine, que – attendez quoi?

Draco, Draco Lucius Abraxas Salazar Malfoy, mon Frère, mon Jumeau, Monsieur-Je-Hais-Et-Méprise-Les-Gryffondors-Et-Ma-Jumelle-De-Même, CE Draco là, continua:

-"Même si elle est allée à Gryffondor et que ses fréquentations sont excécrables."

_"Même si tu es allée à Gryffondor, que tes fréquentations sont excécrables."_

Je me figeais. Alors que quelque chose flashait dans mon esprit.

_"Des pas au loin. Ils s'arrêtent non loin du lit. De longues secondes passent. Puis les pas reviennent. Quelqu'un s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Une Odeur, de Pomme Granny Smith, de Parchemin neuf, et d'Eau de Cologne. Je sens comme un tiraillement dans ma poitrine. Puis. Une Voix. Jeune. Légèrement rauque. Comme si la personne à qui elle appartenait manquait de sommeil...ou avait pleuré._

_-"Théodore m'a dit, que Mme Pomfresh avait déclaré que tu t'en sortirais. "_

_Silence. Quelques secondes._

_-"Ca fait cinq jours. Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas?"_

_Frustration. Incompréhension. Une pointe de Peur. Sous-jacente. Comme de la Douleur également._

_-"Mme Pomfresh ne le dit pas, mais ça se voit qu'elle est inquiéte. Tes imbéciles d'amis aussi. Même Parrain est inquiet. Il est d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment."_

_Une sensation soudain. Une main qui se glisse dans la mienne. Comme un courant qui me traverse soudain. Cela doit être comme ça, de se faire frapper par la foudre. Cette même sensation en un même instant mêlés, d'être plus morte et plus vivante que jamais. Compléte. Et pourtant si vide..._

_-"Père et Mère, ne sont pas venus te voir. Ils n'ont pas voulus me dire pourquoi. Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas te voir. Tu es leur fille! Même si tu es allée à Gryffondor, que tes fréquentations sont excécrables. Tu es ma soeur. Ma Jumelle. Et ça même Potter ne peut pas l'avoir."_

_La voix s'envole sur la fin. Parle de choses, dit des mots... Qui font mal. Qui ont mal aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'IL a si mal? Et pourquoi est-ce que moi j'ai si mal?_

_La voix revient. Plus forte. Pleine de colère et de souffrance cette fois. _

_-"Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu m'entends? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Pas le droit de me laisser encore..."_

_Une arrogance fragile, de facade. Elle cache à peine l'immense souffrance qui habite cette voix._

_-"Tu es une idiote. Une triple idiote. Une idiote de Gryffon. Si tu meures je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Tu m'entends? Si tu meurs je ne te le pardonnerai jamais..."_

_Je sens des gouttes d'eaux sur ma main. Il y a une souffrance en moi. Un désir, de me réveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux, de me jeter dans les bras de cette personne, de la rassurer, de lui dire que je ne vais pas mourir, que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais..._

_Ca fait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal. Les Ténèbres se referment à nouveau sur moi. "_

Le couteau me tombe de la main. Le souffle coupé, le regard rivé sur Draco, les yeux écarquillés, je lache tout bas:

-"Tu étais là..."

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Grand-Mère Druella commenca:

-"Adal..?"

Je ne m'en aperçus même pas. Toutes mes perceptions tournées vers une seule personne, celle en face de moi. Mon Jumeau. Draco. Alors que ce que je reconnaissais comme un souvenir, achevait de se réinstaller correctement dans ma mémoire

-"A l'infirmerie... Tu étais là. Tu es venu. Pendant que j'étais inconsciente."

Les pupilles de Draco se dilatèrent alors que je voyais quelque chose passer dans ses yeux comme du choc et quelque chose d'autre que je pus identifier. Il entrouvrit la bouche, peut-être pour dire quelque chose mais aucun mot n'en sortit, et après quelques secondes, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête saccadé.

Je murmurais:

-"Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit?"

Draco lacha:

-"Je pensais que tu le savais... Je pensais que Mme Pomfresh te l'avait dit."

Je secouais la tête sans un mot. Ma gorge désormais trop serrée pour cela. Mon regard dans celui gris comme un ciel d'automne de mon Jumeau. Mon Jumeau qui était venu me voir à l'Infirmerie. Qui avait demandé avant cela de mes nouvelles à Théodore. Qui avait pleuré pour moi. Qui avait dit qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas si je mourrais. Qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas si je le laissais encore.

Je pouvais à peine respirer. Je ne savais même pas si je respirais encore. Alors que je me perdais dans les yeux gris de Draco qui se perdait dans les miens, et que tant de choses se disaient et ne se disaient pas dans ce regard, tandis que le monde autour de nous n'existait plus.

Puis.

CRAC. Mina apparut prés du bout de table où Draco et moi nous trouvions, nous faisant tous sursauter et brisant ce moment.

-"Excusez moi Maitre, mais Mlle Malfoy a reçu du courrier."

Nous tournâmes tous notre regard vers Mina. Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant le plateau d'argent qui flottait près d'elle et qui supportait une haute pile d'enveloppes de tailles et de qualités différentes, moldues ou sorcières, arborant des sceaux ou non. Une haute pile de plus d'une trentaine de centimètres.

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir jamais reçu autant de courrier. Sauf après Samhain. Ma Famille affichait elle aussi divers degrès d'étonnement, plus ou moins visibles. Je demandais en un murmure:

-"Combien y en a-t-il?"

Mina me répondit:

-" Vingt-trois, Damoiselle Adal. Je vous les ais classées par ordre d'arrivée."

Je la remerciais:

-"Merci Mina. Peux-tu les porter dans ma chambre et les mettre sur mon bureau s'il te plait?"

Elle s'inclina légèrement en rougissant et en piépiant:

-"Comme il vous plaira Damoiselle Adal."

Et claquant des doigts, elle disparut avec son plateau.

Je ne reportais pas mon regard sur Draco. Pas immédiatement. Trop de choses, se bousculant dans ma tête. Trop, beaucoup trop.

Petit à petit les discussions revinrent à table. Typiquement Black et Malfoy, que de faire comme si tout était normal après de tels coups d'éclats. Cela venait sans aucun doute des côtés très divals, théâtrales et dramatiques des deux Familles.

Je finissais de manger mon assiette et décidais de siroter un verre de jus de pomme. Plus de vins pour moi, j'avais peur des effets. Draco demanda à Père:

-"J'aimerais inviter quelques amis la semaine prochaine, Père. Puis-je?"

Oh joie. Je sentais que la Bibliothèque et les bois près du Manoir, allaient devenir mes endroits favoris cet été, sans compter les Cuisines et le Grenier. Tout, mais loin de sa bande. Père répondit en buvant un verre de vin:

-"Bien sûr Draco. Assures toi de bien les acueillir durant ce séjour, et assures toi de bien introduire ta soeur, parmi eux, veux-tu?"

Je m'étranglais avec mon jus de pomme, et il me fallut tout mon entrainement et ma volonté, pour ne pas le recracher sur la table. Je parvins à faire passer la gorgée avec difficulté, me laissant la gorge irritée et douloureuse. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Draco. Qui était bouche-bée. D'accord, c'était rassurant de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à être choqué des propos de Père. Je rassemblais les maigres brides de diplomatie, calme et subtilité qui me restait après tous les affrontements de la journée:

-"Père, bein que votre attention à mon égard, soit "touchante", je pense qu'il est préférable, que je laisse Draco et ses amis entre eux, aux vues des rapports tendus et des opinions contradictoires, dirais-je, qui ont cours entre eux et moi."

Relevez tout le sarcasme et l'ironie à peine masqués de mes propos. Je rajoutais après une pause:

-"L'Héritier Zabini et moi notamment, risquons d'en venir à des issues regrettables, dues à certains...évènements."

Je ne mentionnais même pas Pansy Parkinson qui m'avait poussé dans les escaliers (ce que personne ne savait) et qui était tout le temps accrochée aux robes de Draco, espèrant sans le moindre doute, devenir la prochaine Lady Malfoy.

Draco renifla:

-"Tu as coloré ses cheveux en argent."

Je rétorquais:

-"Tu remarqueras que je suis resté dans les couleurs de votre Maison."

Il répliqua:

-"Il a été insupportable d'arrogance jusqu'à Kings Cross."

Je rétorquais:

-"Quand ne l'est-il pas?"

Draco souffla:

-"Tu aurais pu choisir autre chose."

Je rétorquais:

-"Je m'estimais gentille."

-"Tu lui as envoyé une carafe d'eau à la tête quand il est venu te voir à l'infirmerie!"

-"Quand il est venu essayer de m'extorquer des informations, oui."

Une toux amusée nous fit nous interrompre. Nous tournâmes la tête d'un même ensemble, vers le reste de la Table, qui avait apparament suivis notre débat, et Tante Walburga qui avait émis la toux et qui énonca tout aussi amusée:

-"Je croiss que nous avons tous compris en effet, les teneurs de la mésentente entre vous et l'Héritier Zabini."

Je sentis mes pommettes rosirent sans savoir pourquoi, et je savais que Draco devait s'être empourpré. Puis. La voix de Grand-Père Abraxas, lentement avec de l'incrêdulité:

-"Tu as envoyé une carafe à la tête de l'Héritier Zabini..."

J'haussais les épaules:

-"Il a essayé de me faire chanter et a mangé mes chocogrenouilles. J'appelles ça un échange de bons procédés."

-"Et tu as coloré ses cheveux en argent."

-"Ca devrait durer encore une ou deux semaines."

Voyant qu'il semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie, je levais un sourcil faussement innocente:

-"Vous auriez préféré rouge et or?"

Grand-Père Abraxas explosa:

-"Là n'est pas la question!"

Je me crispais et tressaillis sous l'explosion sonore, mes mains se refermant sur mon couteau et ma baguette, prête à m'en servir. J'avais toujours été sensible aux éclats de voix après l'Endroit. Ca c'était un peu apaisé avec Poudlard. Après l'affrontement avec V? J'étais à fleur de peau. Orion intervint après m'avoir lancé un coup d'oeil indéchiffrable:

-"Allons Abraxas. Nous avons tous eu nos rapports houleux à Poudlard, et nos échanges de bons procédés. Tu n'étais pas en reste, si je me souviens bien..."

Relachant doucement et difficilement ma prise sur mon couteau sur la table, et ma baguette en dessous, dépliant un par un mes doigts, j'observais l'échange entre le Lord et le Lord Douairier. J'avais moins d'un mois, quand notre Père à Draco et à moi, était passé d'Héritier Malfoy à Lord Malfoy.

C'était très courant dans sociètés sorcières particulièrement européennes. Le titre de Lord, Seigneur, Dame, Lady etc.( variant de désignation selon la société) passait du titulaire à son enfant ainé quand celui-ci donnait un Héritier. Quand Draco et moi étions nés, mon Père avait eu ainsi deux Héritiers et Magia avait fait que le titre était passé de Grand-Père Abraxas à lui. C'était un acte magique automatique qui s'effectuait.

Bien sûr, il y avait des variations selon les situations. Ainsi James Potter n'avait acquis le titre de Lord Potter, que quelques mois après la naissance d'Hadrian, à la mort de son Père. C'était une question également de qui convenait le "mieux" au titre. Sur quels critères ça c'était un mystère. Certains disaient que cela dépendait du contexte, qu'un tel convenait mieux en tant que Lord en temps de guerre, et inversement qu'en temps de paix etc.. et que Magia en tenait compte.

Après il y avait la question de la majorité. On ne devenait Lord ou Lady que quand on était majeur. C'est pour cela qu'Hadrian n'était pas Lord mais Lord en devenir. De même Neville était techniquement à la fois Héritier et Lord en Devenir Londubat, sa grand-mère Lady Douairière Londubat assurant la Régence jusqu'à sa Majorité.

Pour en revenir à Grand-Oncle Orion et Grand-Père Abraxas, je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire, mais je savais qu'il y avait des tensions entre eux, du fait de leurs différences de statut désormais, Grand-Père Abraxas étant désormais un Lord Douairier, c'est un dire un ancien Lord par le Passage de Magie (l'appellation de ce processus) tandis qu'Oncle Orion était toujours un Lord, ni Regulus, ni Sirius, n'ayant eu un enfant, et aucun enfant Black de la génération après lui n'ayant engendré d'enfant portant uniquement le nom des Black, donc ça ne s'était pas fait.

Grand Oncle Orion et Grand-Père Abraxas qui s'échangeaient des piques comme s'ils étaient redevenus des Premières Années de Poudlard. Je pariais 10 Gallions sur Oncle Orion.

Tout en regardant l'échange, évitant soigneusement de regarder mon Jumeau, et jurant de m'y tenir cette fois, je triturais ma citrine à mon cou.

-"Est-ce une citrine?"

C'était Grand-Mère Camélia, son regard perçant sur moi, qui venait de poser cette question. Ma main se referma un peu plus dessus, comme pour la protéger.

-"En effet. C'est un cadeau."

Grand-Mère Camélia leva un sourcil:

-"Un cadeau bien précieux. Quel est donc l'ami qui t'estime assez pour t'offrir une citrine?"

Je répondis tout en restant sur mes gardes, d'un ton calme, ayant remarqué qu'à nouveau l'attention était sur moi:

-"Susan Bones."

Aurais-je annoncé, que j'avais décidé de faire carrière au Moulin Rouge à Paris, et d'épouser Albus Dumbledore, que je n'aurais pas eu une réaction plus différente. Les vents glacés de Jotunheim venaient refaire un petit tour dans la pièce. Grand-mère Druella s'indigna

-"Sa Tante a failli envoyer ton Père à Azkaban et elle a participé à celui de ta Tante!"

Et encore une fois, les mots coulèrent tout seuls de ma bouche:

-"Si elle arrive à passer outre que ma Tante et Marraine, et mon Père ont participés à l'assassinat de ses parents, je peux passer outre que sa Tante ait mené les procés de la dite Tante et du dit Père."

Un Cognard en plein ventre, n'aurait pas déclenché une réaction de choc et de souffle coupé différent chez ma Famille. Après quelques secondes mon Père plus glacial que jamais énonca:

-"Comment sais-tu cela?"

Je souris froidement:

-"Je ne le savais pas. Vous venez de me le confirmer."

Je repoussais ma chaise avec mes mains tout en énoncant neutrement:

-"Veuillez m'excuser, je vais me retirer, je suis encore assez lasse des derniers jours. Bonne fin de repas."

Et me levant, je quittais la Table, puis la Pièce.


	4. Chapter 4: Que sais tu d'elle?

Note de l'auteur:

*Emergeant de dessous un tas impressionnant de feuilles, de cahiers, de classeurs, de livres de philosophie des sciences, sur l'Arctique et la Chine du 19éme, de stylos, de dictionnaire de latins et d'anglais, de comptes-rendus de colle, de DM, d'exposés, de copies de contrôles, de formulaires d'inscriptions à la fac, et de papiers administratifs, l'auteur regarde hagard autour de lui*-"On est quel jour exactement?" *Remus buvant tranquillement une tasse de thé*-"Le 26." * L'auteur avec une lueur de doute*-"Octobre?"*Remus assène en tournant une page de son livre*-"Novembre."*Silence. Silence. Silence. L'auteur hurle*-"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Cela veut tout dire. Vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'espère mettre moins de temps pour finir le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture sur ce chapitre qui commence juste après la sortie théâtrale de notre Black-Malfoy préférée;)

**Réponses reviews:**

**Proxina:**

Merci pour ta douce et sucrée review qui m'a poussé à acheter un paquet de caramel et à me réconforter avec et ta review après une colle de philosophie sur la science ("Le modéle mathématique. Vous avez une demi-heure" Clignement d'yeux. L'auteur laisse tomber sa tête sur la table)

Eh oui enfin, un rapprochement "entre les jumeaux terribles". Mais ils n'en ont pas fini de nous faire tourner en toupie ces deux-là surtout qu'il n'y en a un pas un pour rattrapper l'autre...

Merci pour tes encouragements et tes remerciements qui me font chaud au coeur.

Bonne lecture;)

**Alison:**

Réponse première review:

Merci pour ta review qui comme toutes les autres m'a fait grandement plaisir.

Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié les joutes verbales de cette famille qui fait passé toutes les autres pour tranquilles et paisibles (même celle Addams et celles de Game of Thrones) et les descriptions des émotions d'Adal (qui a de quoi s'ébahir, il faut bien l'avouer, avec son Jumeau "incompréhensible").

Pour le faux raccord, en fait ce n'en est pas vraiment un, même si c'était vrai que ce passage était un peu flou. En fait, pour moi, même si Adal le mentionnait dans sa diatribe contre Père et Grand-Père Malfoy, pour moi, personne ne le relevait, vraiment trop sous le choc de la voir se dresser ainsi contre les terribles Malfoy&Malfoy. C'est pourquoi Druella (et non Camélia;) Grand-Mère Black et non Grand-Mère Malfoy) en esseyant d'éviter l'explosion, pose la première question qui lui vient à l'esprit, et c'est celle-ci, n'imaginant même pas une seconde que cela puisse les ramener à Adal (*Auteur grumpy face*-"Méchants Malfoy-Black"*Remus apaisant*-"Chut, Cookies, chut...")

Pour les petites coquilles, promis, je m'y pencherais pour les régler.

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture;)

Réponse deuxième review:

Une explication un peu floue, certes mais c'est fait exprés, et en vérité c'est beaucoup plus complexe que cela, mais Adal ne le sait pas encore;) (*Sourire sadique de chaton rose de l'auteur*)

**DawnEcho:**

Merci pour ta review, toujours fidéle, et toujours agréable à lire.

Un diner chez les Malfoy avec la partie Black de la Famille, notre Professeur de Potions préféré, et notre Black-Malfoy préférée, peut-il être autre chose que badass? Je suis contente en tout cas que tu l'ais apprécié, ce ne sera pas la seule réunion de famille, je peux te l'assurer;)

Contente que les joutes verbales, t'ais plu, si tu retrouves le nom de la fanfiction, j'aimerais bien que tu me l'indiques s'il te plait, je serais curieuse de la lire;) Je suis très flattée (et Adal aussi) que tu penses cependant que celle-ci était mieux que l'autre (*Adal rougissante et marmonante se cachant derrière ses boucles noires*"Au moins quelqu'un qui apprécie ces foutus réunions de famille, qui m'en font presque préférer Voldy"*)

Eh oui, on ne peut qu'être surpris par l'intervention de Mère et Fils Malfoy. Draco parce que... est bien parce que c'est Draco, et ça ça veut tout dire. Et Narcissa, parce que pour l'instant on en a très peu parlé, encore moins directement. Mais sur elle, ce n'est pas fini. Car si les rapports Adal/Lucius avec les ressentis respectifs de l'un et de l'autre, sont compliqué, ce n'est encore rien par rapport à ceux Adal/Narcissa.

Eh oui, j'ai laissé ce chapitre se finir, sur une fin théâtrale et terrible, digne des Malfoy et des Black (ces divas théâtrales et dramatiques...). Surtout que j'ai tardé à poster la suite (*L'auteur prosterné sur le sol*"Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea culpa..."*)

Merci pour ta sollicitude, j'espère que ça ira et que ça va mieux pour toi, courage en tout cas;)

Bonne lecture, j'espère que tu apprécieras également ce chapitre;)

Chapitre 4:

**POV EXTERIEUR:**

La porte se referma sans un bruit. Etrange contraste avec la sortie de la jeune fille brune aux grands yeux bleus qui avaient été plus froids que la glace sur ses derniers mots.

"Je ne le savais pas. Vous venez de me le confirmer."

"Veuillez m'excuser, je vais me retirer, je suis encore assez lasse des derniers jours. Bonne fin de repas."

Le silence se prolongea de longues secondes. Un meurtre aurait-il été commis qu'il n'aurait pas été différent.

Puis.

Draco se leva brusquement:

-"Excusez moi."

Et il sortit à son tour.

Il y eut un long silence encore une fois, pendant lequel personne ne parla. Puis Severus Rogue déclara d'un ton très calme, trop calme peut-être:

-"Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris Lucius dans "défendre farouchement ses amis"?"

Celui-ci répondit d'un ton glacial:

-"Des amis, appartenant à des Familles ennemies à la notre, et dont elle est apparament assez proche pour se voir offrir des citrines."

Severus leva les yeux au ciel:

-"Cette citrine lui a sans aucun doute sauvé la vie, donc tu devrais plutôt la remercier."

La pâle Lady Douairière Malfoy parla soudain:

-"C'est étrange. "

Camélia continua alors que le silence se faisait à ses mots:

-"Ca n'aurait pas été la première pierre que j'aurais choisi pour correspondre à Adal. Une opale. Un onyx peut-être. Un oeil de tigre même pourquoi pas. Un Diamant rouge, ou une hématite polie... Non vraiment la citrine, n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais choisi."

Camélia Malfoy Née Selwyn était née avec un Don. Celui que l'on appellait le Chant des Pierres. Cela coulait dans les Lignées descendantes de très anciennes lignées naines, des Temps Très Anciens.

Ceux qui avaient ce Don, pouvait entendre et interpreter le Chant des Pierres. Ils travaillaient souvent de concert avec Gringotts ou des joalliers, car ils étaient cappable de trouver quelle Pierre convenait à quelqu'un. Et Camélia Selwyn avait dans son Temps, été une des meilleures, et l'était encore même maintenant.

-"Et pourtant... Ca lui correspond assez bien en fin de compte."

Personne n'osait l'interrompre alors qu'elle parlait les yeux dans le vide triturant la propre pierre pendant à son cou, une émeraude:

-"La citrine n'est pas une pierre d'attaque ou de puissance brute. C'est une pierre de défense. Et elle n'est jamais plus puissante et rayonante que quand elle défend son porteur. C'est une pierre plus subtile et complexe qu'elle n'en a l'air et pourtant assez simple en fin de compte. Défendre ceux auxquels elle est liée... Tout comme Adal l'a fait à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui. Ne se défendant pas elle. Mais défendant ceux à qui elle est attachée."

Camélia eut un sourire un rien ironique:

-"Primum Familia. La Famille avant tout... Peut-être qu'Adal est bien plus une Malfoy, qu'elle ne veut l'admettre et que tu ne veux l'admettre Lucius."

Severus renifla:

-"Et tu peux estimer que tu as eu de la chance. William Parkin lui a eu une gifle et une humiliation en Duel d'Honneur."

Abraxas gronda:

-"Même si elle devenue outrageusement insolente et irrespectueuse, j'espère bien qu'elle n'en est pas encore là...

Les yeux sombres jetèrent brièvement un éclair:

-"Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi insolente, irrespectueuse et indisciplinée parce qu'elle n'avait personne à défendre avant cela."

Le sombre Professeur sortit avec comme une sorte de pointe de dérision tendre:

-"Elle a même défendu Draco..."

Et tout le monde a cette table savait plus ou moins, les tensions et la distance qu'il y avait entre les deux Jumeaux. Même si le repas qui venait de se dérouler avait montré ce qui ne pouvaient qu'être d'étranges nouveautés dans ces relations. Walburga énonca d'une voix douce qui ne lui était pas habituelle, coupant court à toute réplique qu'allait sortir Abraxas:

-"Elle a rendu hommage à Julius."

Ce fut comme si le monde volait en éclat. Alors qu'était prononcé un nom qui ne l'avait pas été depuis plus de 10 ans dans ce Manoir et en présence de ces personnes. Le nom d'un enfant aux cheveux fins blonds presque blanc, aux yeux gris argenté, qui avait illuminé de son rire et de sa joie ce Manoir, et avait toujours trottiné derrière son grand frère qu'il adorait et qui lui rendait bien.

La Lady Black continua son regard sur Camélia:

-"A Samhain. Chaque enfant a appellé deux personnes. Adal a appellé Regulus. Et elle a appellé Julius."

Severus énonca calmement à l'intention du Lord blond dans le silence douloureux et lourd de non-dits et de souvenirs qui suivit ces paroles:

-"As-tu besoin d'une autre preuve, pour voir qu'en réalité, elle est tout sauf indifférente à cette famille?"

Lucius répondit tout de même avec mauvaise foi, semblant chercher à reprendre constance en repoussant les souvenirs et les émotions qui lui tordaient le coeur:

-"Elle est amie avec des enfants de famille ennemies à la notre."

Severus plissa les yeux:

-"Déjà elle en a. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu fais attention à ta Fille, Lucius, mais Adal était assez solitaire et isolée avant Poudlard, et avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit, ce n'était pas seulement de son fait."

Druella intervint:

-"Je suis plus intéréssée pour ma part par comment elle a entendu parlé non seulement de Julius mais également de la mort des Bones et de la part que Lucius y a joué."

Severus énonca:

-"Draco m'a dit qu'Adal lui avait parlé de Bellatrix et des Londubats, en avril."

Choc une fois encore qui percuta chaque personne assise à cette table. Cygnus dit lentement:

-"Comment? Comment peut-elle être au courant de cela?"

Severus soupira:

-"Les enfants parlent, Cygnus. Ils ne sont pas gentils les uns envers les autres. Adal ressemble à une Black. A Bellatrix. Elle est sa nièce et sa filleule. Il est quasi sûr, qu'elle a eu des remarques dessus. Ce qui l'aurait conduit, à coup sûr, à faire des recherches. Elle est têtue et débrouillarde. Elle aura réussi à trouver un moyen."

Walburga soupira lasse en se passant la main sur son visage:

-"Cela explique certaines choses. Comme en partie, sa propension à défendre ainsi ses amis notamment le jeune Londubat, et son attitude envers cette Famille et le Seigneur."

Orion ajouta soulignant le bord de son verre du doigt:

-"Si elle en a entendu parler jeune qui plus est, trop jeune pour tout savoir et tout comprendre, elle a pu par lien, rejeter nos idéologies et notre vassalité envers le Seigneurs."

Camélia énonca:

-"Voyons le bon côté des choses. Elle a beaucoup plus de ressources que nous ne le pensions, et elle sait penser et chercher des réponses par elle-même."

Lucius perdit alors son sang-froid légendaire

-"Et il en résulte qu'elle a défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres!"

Devant cette explosion il resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis. Severus énonca doucement mais fermement:

-"Adal est persuadée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tué Regulus."

Il y avait eu de nombreux moments de choc durant ce repas. Mais aucun ne fut comparable à celui-là. Walburga porta une main convulsive à son coeur, ses doigts se refermant comme des serres sur le tissus de sa robe, tandis qu'Orion devenait plus rigide qu'une statue de pierre, et plus pâle qu'un spectre.

Druella énonca lentement:

-"Si elle est persuadée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné la Torture des Londubats envoyant sa Marrainne à Azkaban, et qu'il a tué son Parrain, ajouté à sa tentative de meurtre sur le jeune Potter, l'assassinat des Bones, la traque des Nés-Moldus comme son Amie Hermione Granger..."

Orion finit d'une voix un rien rauque:

-"Elle aura agit comme tout Black le ferait. Cherchant à venger et à protéger les siens, et ne pardonnant en aucun cas, aucune offense."

Severus laissa passer quelques secondes de ce silence choqué qui s'ensuivit, puis demanda en haussant un sourcil:

-"Aucune idée, de pourquoi elle penserait cela?"

Narcissa énonca doucement trop doucement, sa voix en un murmure alors que son regard pâle se perdait dans le vide:

-"Adal a toujours été très secrète."

Lucius ajouta en prenant la main de son épouse et en la pressant doucement:

-"Nous ignorons même comment elle a appris que Regulus était son Parrain."

La voix et les yeux de Severus se firent plus durs:

-"Je vais être plus direct alors. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ta fille exactement, Lucius?"

**FIN POV EXTERIEUR**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'avais pris un bain, après être revenu à ma chambre. Cela m'avait manqué à Poudlard, de ne pas pouvoir le faire. M'immerger dans une eau si chaude qu'elle était en était presque bouillonnante, et rester là à me détendre les yeux fermés, toute pensées ou idées repoussées par la sensation de détente et de bien-être qui interdisait toute esquisse de pensée. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. J'y restais d'ailleurs bien une heure et quelques.

Sortant de mon bain, je troquais mon uniforme de Poudlard, pour une robe légère, à manches courtes, simple, bleue pâle avec un ruban blanc. J'allais ensuite pieds nus, à mon bureau où m'asseyant, j'entrepris de m'occuper de mon courrier. Globalement, presque toutes les lettres s'occupaient de savoir si (a) j'étais encore en vie (b) Si un ou plusieurs membres de ma Famille était/étaient mort(s) (c) Si j'avais besoin d'un refuge. J'adorais mes amis. Vraiment. Et non ce n'était pas légèrement sarcastique.

Hermione m'avait envoyé trois feuillets d'écriture serrée, d'inquiètude, et de suppositions dont une qui me fit lever un sourcil. Tiens. Les Moldus connaissaient aussi la légende de Raiponce la Sanglante? Il faudrait que je demande des précisions à ma Meilleure Amie, car à mon avis, l'histoire était légèrement différente de celle d'origine, sorcière. Il n'y avait qu'à voir quand je lui avais raconté l'histoire des Roses des Neiges et de Blanche Neige qui pourfendit Sorena la Terrible Sorcière de l'Aurore.

Elle s'encquierait également du goût des biscuits (les Poufsouffles avaient une influence bizarre sur ma Meilleure Amie, avec leur goût pour les biscuits), et aussi de si le sujet en V avait été abordé. M'est avis qu'il y avait déjà eu suffisament de sujets abordés et d'explosions durant ce repas de famille. Je n'étais pas vraiment pressée de l'aborder ce sujet, même s'il me fallait demander certaines choses à Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion.

La lettre de Neville était beaucoup plus courte mais non moins inquiéte comme l'indiquait sa demande de s'il fallait qu'il envoie les Aurors prendre d'assaut le Manoir. Mes Meilleurs Amis. Tout en subtilité, et en mesure.

La lettre d'Hadrian me fit plus froncer le sourcil, après que j'eus passé le passage où il me demandait si je ne savais pas où était son Livre sur les Rituels, et s'il fallait prendre d'assaut le Manoir pour me délivrer des griffes de ma terrible Famille ( décidément un motif revenait...). Il écrivait qu'il confiait Hedwidge à Neville pour l'été, parce qu'elle dérangeait les Dursley, et qu'ainsi il faudrait que ce soit moi qui utilise une chouette, et si possible la nuit, pour ne pas les déranger plus que cela.

Je froncais complétement les sourcils à la fin de ma lecture. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous et je n'étais pas vraiment sûre que cela me plaise. Posant la lettre à part, je décidais de continuer à lire, mais me promettant d'y revenir.

Blaise m'avait écrit et m'avait envoyé une photo de lui, les cheveux toujours argentés mais avec en plus des méches écarlates, le tout rendant vraiment bien. Je levais les yeux au ciel, un peu amusée malgré moi. Les relations entre Blaise Zabini et moi, étaient flous et complexes. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais clairement les définir.

La lettre de Théodore me surprit légèrement, s'encquierant de si j'avais besoin d'un asile, en bons Adversaires Verbaux que nous étions et m'invitant à passer au Manoir Nott durant les vacances si j'avais besoin de souffler un peu et d'une conversation intelligente. Je décidais d'effacer cet lettre de mon esprit pour le moment.

Je levais les yeux mi-amusée mi-exaspérée à la lecture de la lettre de Perceval, pleines de recommandations et de questions comme est-ce que j'avais mangé correctement et ne pus retenir un gloussement étouffé alors que les Jumeaux m'offraient de tester leurs nouvelles inventions et leurs essais sur mon Jumeau Terrible, m'en ayant déjà envoyé un échantillon (des Pétards à Etincelles Folles).

Je lus les lettres des autres, de Susan, Hannah, Kevin, Padma et Parvati, Ron, Lavande, Dean, Seamus, Alicia, Kate, Angelina, Teddy, Olivier, et Lee souriant, et levant les yeux au ciel plusieurs fois.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que 2 lettres. Et celles-ci me firent faire un temps d'arrêt. Une venait du Ministère de la Magie. L'autre arborait un sceau représentant un Blaireau roulé en boule sous un Dais de Chevrefeuille. Le Sceau des Londubats.

Sortant ma baguette, j'effectuais quelques sorts dessus. Certes, je portais la Trace, étant encore une Sorcière de Premier Cycle. Mais ce que très peu savaient en dehors des Vieilles Familles, c'était que la Trace fonctionnait mal dans les Demeures Ancestrales comme le Manoir Malfoy. De même dans des endroits fortement magiques comme le Chemin de Traverse, le Ministère de la Magie ou Poudlard. Des très vieux endroits, vraiment profondément imbibés de magie, à un tel point que tout se brouillait.

Je ne trouvais aucun sortilège, charme, enchantement et aucune potion. De toute façon, Mina les aurait détecté, car je savais qu'elle prenait toujours le plus grand soin à scanner ce que je recevais, afin de me protéger des mauvaises intentions. Les Elfes étaient extrêmement protecteurs avec moi. Sans doute parce que j'avais littéralement passé mon enfance avec eux.

Je restais là un long moment à fixer la lettre. Pour quelle raison la Lady Douarière Augusta Londubat Née (Bones), la Grand-Mère de Neville et la Mère de Frank Londubat, m'écrirait-elle à moi la Nièce et la Filleule de la Femme qui avait torturé jusqu'à la folie son fils et sa belle-fille? Si c'était pour me faire cesser toutes relations avec son petit-fils, alors elle serait intervenue plus tôt comme mon Père l'avait fait. Alors pourquoi?

Finalement, je pris la lettre, et brisant le sceau, me mis à la lire:

"

A Mademoiselle Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy, Second Enfant de la Maison Malfoy, Fille du Lord Lucius Malfoy et de la Lady Narcissa Malfoy Née Black, Jumelle de l'Héritier Draco Malfoy.

Vous êtes cordialement conviée à passer une semaine du 4 au 10 août, au Manoir Ancestral des Londubats, en compagnie de mon petit-fils Neville, Héritier Londubat et Lord en Devenir, et de ses Amis.

Il est temps je crois également que nous nous rencontrions.

Lady Douairière et Régente de la Très Noble et Très Pure Maison Londubat, Augusta Maria Diana Née Bones, veuve de feu Lord Léo Londubat."

Je reposais la lettre, le regard dans le vide. C'était... étonnant. C'était le cas de le dire. Lady Londubat qui m'invitait à séjourner une semaine au mois d'août au Manoir Ancestral pour passer du temps avec Neville.

Je repris la lettre de mon Meilleur Ami et la reparcourut. Rien n'indiquait qu'il en avait parlé à sa Grand-Mère, mais je me souvenais de ses paroles sur le Quai de Gare. Cependant si j'avais imaginé qu'Hermione et Hadrian puissent y être invités, je ne l'avais pas imaginé en ce qui me concernait.

Moi, Fille, Nièce, Filleule, Petite-Nièce, Cousine, et Petite-Fille de Mangemort. Fille, Nièce et Filleule des Bras gauche et droit de Voldemort. Nièce et Filleule de la Femme, qui avait torturé jusqu'à la folie Frank et Alice Londubat. Et pourtant elle m'avait envoyé cette lettre, elle m'avait invité. Même si la dernière phrase "Il est temps je crois également que nous nous rencontrions" m'avait l'air légèrement menaçant, curieusement.

Je repoussais la lettre. Je m'y repencherais plus tard. De toute façon, rien ne disait que mes parents me laisseraient y aller. En fait, c'était même tout le contraire.

Je m'intéressais à la lettre du Ministère. Elle provenait du Département des Aurors et m'annonçait que dans le courant de juillet, des enquêteurs viendraient prendre ma déposition pour les incidents des 8 et 9 juin.

J'eus un lever de sourcil surpris. Tiens donc. Cela relevait pourtant des affaires de Poudlard, et aurait du résulter d'une enquête conjointe avec le Département de la Justice et non celui des Aurors. Quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait la patte du Conseil d'Administration là-dessous.

Mon Père? J'étais partagée. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie que je clame que son Maitre était encore en vie. Mais chercher des poux à Dumbledore, était une occasion qu'il ne manquerait pas.

Je repoussais la lettre et me renversais en arrière dans ma chaise en fermant les yeux. Mon mal de tête qui s'était calmé au bord du lac et qui était revenu avec le repas, venait de s'intensifier. Je restais ainsi plusieurs minutes puis sortant mon nécessaire d'écriture, commencais à répondre aux différentes lettres.

Je remercais Lady Londubat pour son invitation, lui écrivant cependant que je devrais en discuter avec mes parents, mais que j'étais honorée et heureuse de cette invitation.

J'écrivais au Ministère que je me tenais à sa disposition pour donner mon témoignage et répondre à ses questions.

Je demandais à Blaise par sous-entendus, s'il arrivait encore à passer les portes avec sa tête et toujours par sous-entendus, que ça lui allait pas si mal de mettre un peu de Gryffondor à sa coupe Serpentarde.

J'assurais à mes amis et connaissances que oui (a) j'étais vivante (b) que non personne n'était mort et que non (c) pour l'instant je n'avais pas besoin d'un refuge et que (d) ils étaient vraiment "flippants" et sanguinaires.

Je rassurais Perceval, en lui disant que oui j'avais mangé correctement, que oui si j'avais le moindre problème je lui dirais, et que oui pour la 14éme fois, je lui écrivais tous les 4 jours. Pire qu'une Maman Dragon.

Je rétorquais à Fred et à Georges que non je ne testerais par leurs expériences sur mon "insupportable jumeau".

Je dis à Hermione que ses biscuits étaient délicieux, que non je n'étais pas enfermée dans une tour, et que non le sujet en V n'avait pas encore été abordé.

A Hadrian que son livre sur les Rituels était rangé dans sa poche intérieure de malle, qu'il était inutile de prendre d'assaut le Manoir, et je lui demandais plus d'explications sur les Dursleys.

A Neville, je lui demandais des comptes sur sa Grande-Mère et l'assurait qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de lancer les Aurors.

Je cachetais et fermais toutes les lettres avant de les poser sur un plateau et d'appeller Mina pour qu'elle les prenne. Je balayais ensuite ma chambre du regard.

De taille moyenne (plus petite que celle de Draco qui était l'Héritier), elle comptait deux fenêtres à large rebord (ce qui me permettait de m'installer dessus), était dans les tons bleus et gris pâles, et comportait une armoire de taille moyenne en bois sombre, un bureau massif en noyer, une chaise simple, un grand lit à baldaquin avec un coffre à son pied et une petite étagère. Un grand tapis vert sombre couvrait le sol et les rideaux étaient noirs brodés d'argent.

Rien n'indiquait que c'était ma chambre. Pas même le contenu du bureau (plume, bouteille d'encre, parchemins), de l'armoire (quelques tenues choisies par ma Mère et que j'avais laissé ici en allant à Poudlard), du coffre (vide), ou de l'étagère (où se trouvait seulement un livre sur le bienfait du mariage et un autre sur la pureté du sang qui prenaient la poussière). Tout avait été choisi par ma Mère, quand on m'avait installé dans cette chambre, et je n'avais rien changé.

La nolstalgie du Dortoir de Gryffondor me frappa soudainement et avec force. J'avais envie de réamménager un peu ma chambre. De la faire mienne réellement. Alors me levant de ma chaise, déterminée, je me retroussais mentalement les manches et me mis à l'oeuvre, ne voulant même pas attendre jusqu'à l'aube.

Une des larges banderoles de Quidditch de Gryffondor fut accrochée étendue sur le mur au-dessus de mon lit que je colorais du même rouge sombre brodé d'or que les rideaux du Dortoir. Une autre aux couleurs de Poudlard se vit suspendue près de mon bureau.

Le baton de cérémonie que Neville avait sculpté pour Samhain et qu'il m'avait offert en disant qu'il était imprégné de mon Pouvoir et de mon Essence désormais, se vit poser contre le mur prés de mon armoire. Toujours rangé dans son étui en tissus brodé de runes, pour contenir en partie son pouvoir et son aura, le protéger et protéger ce qui l'entourait.

Mes livres dont ceux que l'on m'avait offert furent soigneusement classés et rangés dans ma bibliothèque. J'y déposais également quelques petites choses que j'avais glanée çi et là, comme une plume d'Hedwige, quelques galets noirs et lisses du Lac Noir etc.

Le Jeu de Runes offert par Perceval et celui de Tarot offert par Hadrian, se virent ranger dans le tiroir de ma Table de Nuit. De même la Boite renfermant le Ruban d'Attrapeur de Regulus et le Coffret contenant les peignes en formes de Fleur de Feux offerts par Neville, furent déposés sur la dite Table de Nuit.

Helga trouva sa place sur un coin de mon bureau, bien au soleil où elle sembla glousser en agitant les feuilles. Elle avait bien grandis depuis Yule et avait pris quelques centimètres de plus.

Et enfin quelques photos. Des photos que Lee m'avait filé, et qu'il avait pris avec son appareil. Une photo de la promo 1991 première année avec Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles réunis, et même les Serpentards. Une photo de Perceval m'aidant sur un Devoir de Métamorphose dans la Salle Commune. Une photo des Jumeaux me faisant danser à la fête de la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard. Une photo de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au complet avec Lee, m'entourant dans mon lit d'infirmerie alors que je tenais la Coupe de Quidditch. Une photo de Neville, Hermione, Hadrian et moi, bavardant et riant au bord du lac pendant la semaine des examens après l'épreuve de Potions.

J'accrochais soigneusement chacune de ses photos sur le mur au-dessus de mon bureau. Juste en dessous de la Bannière de Poudlard. Ainsi je pourrais les voir à chaque fois que je travaillerais à mon bureau ou que je me trouverais dans mon lit. Après avoir admiré l'effet, en me reculant de quelques pas, les poings sur les hanches, je souris puis retournais au reste du rangement de mes affaires.

Je fronçais des sourcils, en trouvant une photo dans mon livre de sortilèges. Que – ? Je m'assis sans vraiment m'en apercevoir sur le bord de mon lit. Cette photo n'était une des photos de Lee. Ca j'en étais certaine. Parce que sur cette photo il y avait mon frère.

Je caressais du bout des doigts la photo, où mon Jumeau riait insouciant et heureux, entouré de Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrace, Tracey Davis et Wayne Hopkins. J'avais une bonne idée de qui avait pris cette photo et l'avait glissé dans mon livre de sortilèges. Il avait du profiter que je me déplace sur le lit d'infirmerie, pour lui faire de la place pour notre partie d'échec. Rusé petit serpentard. Plus serpentard que Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

Je restais ainsi un long moment à contempler cette photo, l'esprit tourbillonnant de pensées. On toqua à la porte. Relevant vivement la tête, je posais la photo et me levant, énoncais:

-"Entrez."

L'Odeur me parvint alors qu'il entrait. Les yeux sombres balayant rapidement ma chambre avant de se reposer sur moi. Il énonca neutre:

-"Je venais vous dire au revoir."

Il était tard. Le soleil s'était couché entre le moment où nous étions rentré au Manoir et celui où j'étais sortie du bain. Le Professeur Rogue s'avanca un peu plus dans ma chambre avant que j'eus pus dire le moindre mot. Il me tendit un petit rouleau de parchemin, plus petit que mon petit doigt:

-"Tenez. C'est mon adresse cet été. Ecrivez moi au besoin, quand vous le souhaitez. Et si vous avez besoin d'un refuge, cela peut être utile."

Je pris le morceau de parchemin et répondit difficilement une boule d'émotion dans la gorge:

-"Merci."

Ce qu'il m'offrait n'avait pas de prix. Un refuge pour échapper à ma Famille si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et je savais que sa proposition était sincère et qu'il s'y tiendrait. Je pouvais le lire en lui. Je pouvais sentir qu'il ne mentait pas. On pouvait dissimuler des choses et garder des secrets vis à vis d'un Sensible à la Magie. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui mentir directement. Il le sentait. Je pouvais le sentir.

Semblant vouloir couper court, à ce moment plein d'émotion, une légère gêne maladroite se percevant presque en lui, il déclara:

-"Je viendrais vous voir, pour nos discussions."

Les fameuses discussions "canapé rouge". Celles qui étaient censées me faire aller mieux, en exprimant ce que je ressentais... J'aurais aimé pouvoir y échapper. Mais je savais que le Professeur Rogue ne me laisserait pas faire. Et mine de rien... La discussion au bord du Lac m'avait fait du bien.

J'hochais la tête:

-" Je vous écrirais."

Il hocha la tête à son tour:

-"Bien."

Le silence s'étendit. Mes yeux bleus rois dans les siens noirs d'encre parsemmés de miniscules petites paillettes argents, tel un ciel étoilé. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose un instant...puis se ravisa. Déclarant finalement:

-"Bonne nuit, Adal."

Et il tourna les talons et sortit en un tourbillon de cape. J'énonçais doucement, étant sûre qu'il m'entendrait quant même:

-"Bonne nuit, Professeur Rogue."

Je restais là un long moment immobile. Puis me réavançant j'allais fermer la porte, et en revenant allais à une de mes deux fenêtres. L'ouvrant, je regardais au dehors, dans la nuit qui était tombée, parvenant à distinguer la silhouette sombre, ombre sur ombre, remonant jusqu'à la grille principale puis une fois celle-ci franchie, disparaissant en un craquement. Je tournais mon regard vers les étoiles. Et soupirais. Je sentais que ça allait être un très long été.


	5. Chapter 5:Quand tu regardes l'Abysse

**Note auteur:**

*L'auteur regardant le calendrier avec Severus et Remus. Severus brisant le silence:"Wouah. Même pas 15 jours depuis le dernier chapitre. Certains appelleraient ça un progrès. Moi j'appelle ça un moins pire dans le pire..." Remus mettant un coup de journal derrière la tête de Severus:"Du tact Sevy, du tact..." Severus le foudroie du regard mais marmonne seulement boudeur:"M'appelles pas Sevy, foutu boule de poil..." Remus levant un simple sourcil et énonça doucement:"Plait-il?"Severus s'écrasant:"Oui Remus..." Sourire éclatant de Remus:"J'aime mieux ça..."*

Un nouveau chapitre, que j'avais déjà prévu depuis quelque chose comme le chapitre 13 du livre I. Je préviens ce n'est pas joyeux du tout. C'est moche, triste et tout. Bon peut-être jouissif à certains moments d'un certain point de vue, mais ce chapitre reste assez sinistre. Et important. Ca va s'arranger ne vous inquiétez pas;)

Bonne lecture! ;)

**Réponses review:**

**DawnEcho:**

Merci beaucoup comme toujours pour ta review;)

Je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre également surtout les discussions Black/Malfoy sur notre Black/Malfoy adorée;)

Eh oui, Severus is Severus, like always, et Lucius s'en prend encore en pleine figure (je trouve que ça lui fait du bien, "un peu" de "temps en temps").

Adal qui se fait pleins d'amis, c'est vrai aussi que c'est touchant, il faut dire que les Familles Black et Malfoy ont une sacré réputation, et que la relation houleuse entre Adal et sa Famille est un secret de Pott – Polichinelle, dont tout le monde est au courant, alors c'est sûr qu'ils allaient s'inquiéter pour elle, et s'assurer que personne n'est tué personne.

J'avais écrit au départ une version différente de cet été, avec Lucius giflant vraiment Adal dans le hall (avec tout un truc psychologique comme "Un Malfoy ne frappe jamais son enfant, ce qui veut dire qu'en réalité il ne me considère même pas comme son enfant etc.") et celle-ci s'enfuyant réellement, mais finalement j'ai chois celle-ci. Je la publierais peut-être comme chapitre bonus, d'ici plusieurs tomes car elle spoile certaines choses que j'ai finalement choisi de révêler plus tard.

Pour Augusta... La première rencontre va être épique. Et disons qu'il y a peut-être un rapport avec les éléments "La filleule et nièce de celle qui a torturé mon fils et ma belle-fille est meilleure ami avec mon petit-fils". Peut-être quelques petits rapports avec ça, sait-on jamais. En tout cas, elle n'arrivera pas avant quelques chapitres (sorry pour le sadisme de l'attente).

Merci pour le nom de la fiction, non je ne la connaissais pas, je la lirais quand j'aurais un moment de pause après mon concours blanc (épuisement de l'auteur et soupir dramatique).

Pour le chant des pierres, heureusement également que ça te plaise, ça me trottait dans la tête depuis le cadeau de la citrine de Susan à Noël et je vais le développer un peu plus dans ce tome et les suivant;)

Bonne chance pour tes partiels, (courage les étudiants vaincront! *Severus se pinçant le nez en soupirant en arrière plan et en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Magia pour mériter ça?"*).

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, je vais essayer de vite écrire l'autre.

**Pré-note sur le chapitre:**

« Quiconque lutte contre des monstres devrait prendre garde, dans le combat, à ne pas devenir monstre lui-même. Et quant à celui qui scrute le fond de l'abysse, l'abysse le scrute à son tour. »

Nietzsche

Chapitre 4:

Le soleil brillait fort. Les maisons blanches aux toits couleur brique, s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres, de chaque côté de la rue, semblant toutes identiques avec leurs allées, leurs gazons, leurs haies, leur portes rectangulaires, ne semblant réellement se distinguer les unes des autres que par le numéro accroché prés de la porte.

Le soleil brillait fort. Il faisait chaud en cette journée de juillet. Debout sur le trottoir, je regardais l'autre côté de la rue, où à genoux sous un soleil de plomb, dans la pelouse, Hadrian, mon meilleur ami, était entrain d'arracher des mauvaises herbes, vêtu d'habits trop grands pour lui, usés et déchirés.

Il m'en avait parlé plusieurs fois. Mais le voir par moi-même était autre chose. J'en avais la nausée. Et quelque chose grondait en moi, prêt à...

-"Garçon!"

Une femme venait de sortir dans le jardin, blonde, grande et mince, avec certains caractéres chevalins, vêtue d'une horrible robe rose, et d'un tablier à fleurs tout aussi horrible. Ce devait être Pétunia Dursley, la Tante d'Hadrian, la Soeur Ainée de Lily Potter Née Evans. Je la détestais tout de suite. En fait, je l'avais détestée bien avant, avec les quelques brides qu'Hadrian avait laché, mais là, je la détestais d'autant plus et ma baguette me démangeait sérieusement.

Hadrian se redressa et se leva, tout en essuyant les mains sur son pantalon. Je n'avais jamais vu Hadrian ainsi. Ce calme presque... "soumis". J'employais des guillemets parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. C'était de la fausse soumission. Mêlé à un calme et une politesse de facade. Je frissonais. Hadrian me ressemblait étrangement à ce moment, à ce à quoi je devais avoir l'air dans mes rapports "normaux" avec ma Famille, avant Poudlard. Il énonca:

-"Oui, Tante Pétunia?"

Elle fit une grimace dégoutée, et plissant le nez, lui tendit raide un morceau de papier, et un petit porte-monnaie:

-"Va acheter ça. Et assures toi de ramener la monnaie, ou tu auras affaire à ton Oncle."

J'avais une bonne idée de ce que signifiait "avoir affaire à son oncle". Et ça me donnait des envies de meurtre. Sanglants et douloureux. Hadrian répondit, en prenant les deux objets:

-"Oui, Tante Pétunia."

Elle renifla méprisante, puis tournant les talons, rentra dans la maison. Je regardais Hadrian empocher le porte-monnaie et la liste, puis sortir par le portique du jardin, et tourner à droite dans la rue. Je le regardais s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de ma vision. J'énoncais à voix basse:

-"Mina. Suis le, sans te faire voir et reviens me prévenir quand il commencera à rentrer."

Elle disparut en un craquement après une courbette. Je continuais:

-"Dobby. Annules le Glammour sur moi et restes caché sous le tien, pendant la conversation. N'interviens pas, sauf si je te le demande."

Il inclina la tête:

-"Bien Damoiselle Adal."

Le Glammour qui m'avait dissimulé aux yeux de toute personne à part Mina et Dobby se dilua. Je reportais mon regard sur la maison en face de moi qui arborait un 4. Si je ne m'étais pas montrée plus tôt, notamment à Hadrian, c'était parce que j'avais d'autres projets pour cette première visite au 4 Private Drive, Little Whining. J'inspirais profondément. Puis avançant d'un pas, je descendis du trottoir, et traversais jusqu'à arriver à la porte où je frappais 3 petits coups.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

POV PETUNIA DURSLEY:

On toqua à la porte. Trois petits coups, mais trois petits coups fermes. Pétunia alla ouvrir. Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait une petite fille. Et c'était la personne la plus terrifiante que Pétunia ait jamais vu. Elle devait avoir 11 ou 12 ans, et ne pas faire plus d'1m 28, de stature assez petite et svelte, presque frêle. Elle portait une robe de soie et de dentelle noire et bleu très foncé dans un style ancien du siècle dernier sans le moindre doute, ainsi qu'une paire de sandales en cuir noire.

Elle possédait de très longs cheveux bouclés d'un noir d'encre, attachés en une haute queue de cheval avec un peigne en forme de serpent blanc et argent planté dedans qui semblait comme vivant, la couleur sombre de sa chevelure faisant d'autant plus ressortir la pâleur extrême de sa peau, comme du marbre qui elle même faisait ressortir les bijoux qu'elle portait, un pendentif en forme de dragon entrain d'attaquer, une citrine en forme de goutte à son cou, une sorte de bracelet bizarre avec un petit sachet et une pièce en bois sculpté, un anneau en argent orné de runes et une petite bague en or ornée d'un saphir.

Elle était belle extrêmement belle. Pétunia ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un avec cette beauté, des traits aussi fins et aristocratiques, de ces beautés que les Peintres de la Renaissance avaient cherchés à faire naitre sous leurs pinceaux, pour des anges. Son neveu et sa soeur avaient pu posséder une beauté qui s'en rapprochait, une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle les haissait entre autres choses.

Et plus que tout cela... Ses yeux. Deux grands yeux en amandes d'un bleu roi intense et profond. C'était ces yeux qui faisaient le plus peur. Déjà sans ces yeux, elle faisait peur, avec cette beauté, iréelle associée à une froideur et une dureté qui émanaient de son corps et de ses traits, une aura de danger et de tension.

Mais avec ces yeux... Ces yeux si froids, si durs, si perçants... Ces yeux qui semblaient la transpercer, tout voir en elle, la disséquer vivante... Ces yeux qui renfermaient quelque chose qui semblait prêt à se rompre à chaque instant, en plus d'une colère et d'une détermination implacables, quelque chose qui tenait comme du désespoir et de la folie, quelque chose qui disait que si elle craquait alors, elle y basculerait totalement et que ça se finirait mal très mal.

C'était comme si un ange était venu se poser sur le pas de sa porte. Un ange vengeur. Un ange brisé. Un ange à deux doigts de la Chute. Puis. L'ange lui sourit. Un doux, léger, poli, froid et dangereux sourire:

-" Bonjour Mme Dursley. Je m'appelle Adal Malfoy, je suis une camarade de classe de votre neveu Hadrian Potter, et j'aimerais vous parler à vous, votre mari et votre fils, à ce sujet."

Et la terreur prit une autre dimension en Pétunia Dursley née Evans.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Vernon Dursley descendit de sa voiture, en claquant la porte. Il avait fini sa journée en ce samedi, assez tôt, 16 heures, et il avait hâte de s'installer, devant la télé avec une bonne bière et une tranche de cake glacée.

Tout en traversant le jardin, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y voyait pas le neveu bizarre de Pétunia qui y travaillait pourtant quand il était parti. Il espérait que le garçon ne faisait pas une de ses choses infernales ou il devrait le discipliner. Déjà qu'il était revenu, outrageusement insolent et effronté de son école de cinglés. Mais une semaine ou deux sans manger, enfermé dans sa chambre, l'avait bien calmé. Il ouvrit la porte qu'il trouva étrangement déverouillée et beugla:

-"Tuni? Je suis rentré!"

Il accrocha son manteau et son sac au porte-manteau, fronçant les sourcils, tout en ne recevant pas de réponses, et en ne voyant pas sa femme trottiner vers lui pour l'acueillir. Il s'avança dans le couloir, entrant dans la cuisine puis voyant qu'elle n'y était pas, allant dans le sallon:

-"Tuni...?"

Il s'arrêta dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Sa femme se trouvait là ainsi que son fils assis sur le canapé, la première pâle, le second étrangement calme. A raison de cela, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous deux terrifiés.

Et l'objet de leur terreur, était tranquillement assis sur le canapé en face, entrain de boire une tasse de thé, la tenant d'une main en levant élégament le petit doigt, tenant de l'autre la soucoupe dessous. Une petite fille sans doute de l'âge de Dudley.

Eut-ce été une autre petite fille que Vernon aurait continué à parler et aurait exigé de savoir qui elle était. Il n'aurait pas demandé cependant ce qu'elle avait fait à Pétunia ou à Dudley, parce qu'il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'esprit qu'une petite fille aussi petit et frêle ait pu leur faire quoique ce soit.

Eut-ce été une autre petite fille. Or ce n'était pas une autre petite fille. C'était CETTE petite fille. Et quand elle posa ses grands yeux bleu roi qui semblaient démentir le fait qu'elle avait 11-12 ans. Vernon eut peur. Et cette peur grandit quand elle lui sourit avec froideur:

-"Ah Monsieur Dursley. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. Asseyez vous, je vous en prie."

Et il ne put que s'executer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La petite fille attendit qu'il fut assis et reprit une gorgée de café avant de dire avec un sourire faussement aimable:

"Je me suis déjà excusée auprès de votre épouse pour être venue à l'improviste mais des affaires d'importance nous attendaient. Je suis une camarade de classe de votre neveu."

Elle continua:

-"Vous avez une charmante maison."

Ca ne sonnait pas comme un compliment curieusement.

-"Très bien entretenue."

Elle sourit plus froidement encore en penchant la tête sur le côté:

-"Hadrian fait décidément du bon travail quoi qu'il entreprenne."

Hadrian...? Elle précisa:

-"Vous l'appelez Harry. Enfin non. Vous l'appelez... Potter. Garçon. Anormal. Monstre. "

A chaque mot de son énumération, on avait l'impression qu'elle abattait la lame d'une hache. Ses yeux épinglant Vernon contre le canapé plus sûrement que des fléches.

-"Ce qui m'amène à la raison de ma venue. Hadrian. Et la façon dont vous l'avez traité toutes ces années."

Elle perdit toute trace d'amabilité alors qu'elle énoncait lentement:

-"Vous avez fait dormir votre propre neveu dans un placard à balais. Vous l'avez exploité et abusé durant toutes ces années, vous l'avez affamé, enfermé, vous l'avez frappé..."

Vernon aurait voulu dire quelque chose, se défendre, ou rabrouer la jeune fille... Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres, coincés dans sa gorge, alors que la jeune fille lui renvoyait un regard noir d'avertissement comme si elle avait su ce qu'il allait faire. Puis, semblant passer radicalement à autre chose, elle sourit à nouveau aimablement:

-"Savez-vous ce que sont les Détraqueurs, Madame et Messieurs Dursley?"

Voyant leur mine imprégnée d'ahurissement, elle continua traçant du bout du doigt le contour de sa tasse qu'elle avait reposé dans sa soucoupe:

-"Ils sont nés, il y a de cela des siècles sur l'Île d'Azkaban qui donna bien plus tard, son nom à la prison qui s'y trouve. Nés d'un Désastre Magique."

Faisant une pause, elle reprit après quelques secondes:

-"Un Désastre Magique. L'Implosion d'un Noyau Magique, le Coeur où pulse la Magie d'un Sorcier. Mais pas n'importe quel Noyau Magique, non... Celui d'un Obscurus."

Toujours sans les regarder, après avoir repris une gorgée de café:

-"Savez-vous ce qu'est un Obscurus, Madame et Messieurs Dursley?"

Non ils ne savaient pas. Et Vernon ne voulait pas savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'enfuir loin, très loin de l'enfant, si le terme d'enfant pouvait convenir:

-"Les Obscurus viennent d'une des périodes, les plus sombres de notre histoire. Une période où les non sorciers nous traquaient impitoyablement pour nous tuer. Des milliers de personnes furent torturés, noyés ou brûlés. Sorcières comme non sorcières, tous innocents des crimes dont on les accusait. Peu de sorciers furent pris et brûlés. Nous sommes doués pour nous dissimuler. Mais il y en eut. Et vous savez qui sont toujours les principales victimes dans un conflit, ceux qui sont les plus vulnérables?"

C'était une question rhétorique. Elle y répondit d'elle-même en posant son regard sur Dudley qui laissa échapper un couinement étouffé alors qu'elle le faisait, énoncant doucement, très doucement, trop doucement:

-"Les enfants. Les enfants sont toujours les premières victimes."

Elle eut comme un sourire légèrement amer:

-"Les enfants sont précieux dans le monde magique. Chéris. D'autant plus qu'ils sont rares. Dans la grande majorité des Familles sorcières, on trouvera aujourd'hui un ou deux enfants. Ainsi les Sorciers chérissent plus que tout leurs enfants. Ces enfants qui ont été les premières victimes dans ce conflit. Un certain nombre d'entre eux brûlant sur des bûchers. Ou devenant des Obscurus."

Son regard revint sur la tasse alors qu'elle avait comme un sourire absent. Il y avait comme quelque chose qui s'agitait en elle et autour d'elle. Il pouvait presque le voir...

-"Un Obscurus est une force sombre destructrice. Une force sauvage extrêmement puissante, faite de colère, de fureur, de souffrance, de désespoir, de chagrin et de haine. Elle nait chez les enfants quand ceux-ci consciemment ou non, renient, répriment leur magie. Quand ils se trouvent dans un environnement anti-magie, quand ils sont maltraités, et que leur magie signifie l'être encore plus."

La Chose autour d'elle semblait s'agiter un peu plus. Presque comme...

-"Et c'est de l'implosion du Noyau Magique d'un Obscurus que les Détraqueurs sont nés. Nés de la terreur, de la souffrance, de la haine, du chagrin et du désespoir d'un enfant opprimé pour sa magie et qui l'a renié inconsciemment."

Un instant il crut voir...

-"Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux, ne laissant à l'esprit, que les mauvais, que les pires. Se nourrissant de ce bonheur qui a été refusé à cet enfant jadis, et faisant éprouver le même désespoir, la même souffrance, le même chagrin, la même terreur, que ses bourreaux lui ont fait subir jadis."

Du sable noir... Cela dura une fraction de seconde. Puis elle inspira profondément et il n'y eut plus rien. Comme s'il avait rêvé.

-"Ils existent encore des apparitions d'Obscurus de nos jours. Quasiment totalement chez des Familles moldues anti-magies abritant des Nés-Moldus ou des Sangs-Mêlés."

Son regard transperçant Pétunia:

-"Hadrian ou Harry comme vous l'appellait, a énormément de chances de n'avoir pas viré Obscurus, avec l'Enfer que vous lui avez fait subir."

Il aurait voulu défendre Tuni... C'était à peine s'il était encore capable de respirer.

-"Un Enfer qui devrait vous valoir Azkaban, la prison sorcière de Grande-Bretagne, gardée par les Détraqueurs."

Tuni laissa échapper comme un sanglot de terreur étouffé, une plainte aigue semblable à celle d'un animal. Comme si elle savait de quoi, ce...monstre, (il n'avait pas d'autres mots qui lui venaient en tête), parlait.

Son regard revint sur lui alors qu'elle déclarait doucement avec comme une joie sauvage:

-"Là vous y passeriez le restant de votre vie, vivant avec les Détraqueurs dans le pire quartier d'Azkaban qui n'abrite que les pires monstres, car faire du mal à un enfant est l'un des pires crimes qui soit chez les sorciers. Et à la fin de votre vie, vous subiriez le Baiser du Détraqueur. Votre âme arrachée à votre corps par un Détraqueur, vous laissant vivant mais comme une coquille vide, et après votre mort, votre âme ne trouvant aucun repos."

Il y avait quelque chose à nouveau autour d'elle. Mais c'était différement de tout à l'heure. Plus comme des voluptes de fumée noire. Et il sentit comme si quelque chose l'oppressait, l'étouffait lentement, de plus en plus fort:

-"C'est ce qui devrait vous arriver. Et c'est ce qui vous arriverait si j'avais mon mot à dire."

Elle poussa un soupir, comme si elle était déçue, en prenant une autre gorgée de café:

-"Mais Hadrian, et vous pouvez l'en remercier, m'a empêché de porter cela devant nos tribunaux. M'a demandé de vous épargner de vous faire grâce. Une chose que vous ne méritez en aucune manière."

Le Garçon avait fait ça...?

-"Aussi malgré que cela me démange grandement, je ne vous dénoncerais pas."

Il commenca à sentir une vague de soulagement monter en lui, tellement qu'il en aurait presque pleurer de joie...

-"Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant, que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça."

Aussi vite qu'il était venu, l'espoir s'éteignit en lui, comme une chandelle qu'on aurait mouché:

-"Hadrian n'a aucune idée que je suis ici, et cela restera ainsi. Vous n'allez plus jamais lever la main sur lui, je ne veux même pas que vous le touchiez. Les corvées, c'est vous désormais qui les ferez. Vous allez lui rendre ses affaires et lui permettre de garder sa chouette en liberté. Vous allez le nourrir correctement, et lui donner de l'argent pour s'habiller correctement de même. Vous n'allez plus dire le moindre propos insultant sur ses parents ou sur lui."

Tout le long de son discours, elle le fixait lui. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Vernon aurait été découpé lentement, très lentement en lanières, en étant gardé conscient:

-"Si vous faillez à cela. Si j'apprends, et n'en doutez pas je le ferais, si j'apprends le moindre mot, le moindre geste, le moindre regard ou même la moindre pensée de votre part, de lui faire à nouveau du mal ou de vous venger de lui... Je reviendrais. Et ma visite sera beaucoup moins courtoise."

L'impression d'oppressement était de plus en plus forte, alors qu'il lui semblait que la fumée envahissait toute la pièce à présent, et qu'il sentait comme si des mains s'étaient refermées autour de son coup pour le serrer lentement:

-"Je vous torturerai en me servant de vos peurs les plus secrètes, jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez dans la folie et seulement à ce moment-là, je mettrais fin à vos souffrances. Des souffrances semblables à celles que vous avez fait subir à Hadrian."

Il sentit comme s'il était entrain de mourir, que son heure était venue, sa vision se parsemmant de petits points noirs... Puis tout s'arrêta. La fumée, les mains, l'oppression, la froideur... Tout disparut. La petite fille prit tranquillement une gorgée de café:

-"Bien. Je suis contente que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde."

Terminant avec un sourire aimable presque joyeux et innocent:

-"Merci pour le café. Il était délicieux."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'avais laissé les Dursley dans le salon, Dobby les surveillant toujours sous Glammour. Le jeune Dudley s'était dépêché de fuir dans sa chambre. Je percevais toujours les parents dans le salon. Je pouvais sentir leur terreur me parvenir et me frapper en vagues. Je repoussais cette perception alors que mes doigts venaient effleurer la porte de blanc peinte, puis la grille dessus, jusqu'au verrou. Quelque chose en moi, me chuchotait de ne pas le faire, de ne pas ouvrir cette porte. Refermant ma main sur le verrou, je le tirais. Et ouvrais ainsi la porte du petit placard sous l'escalier.

J'en sortais la malle, et le balais qui l'encombraient et les posais à côté de moi. Je restais un instant à l'extérieur. J'avais toujours détesté les espaces étroits et sombres. D'autant plus après l'Endroit. Avec un soupir, je me glissais à l'intérieur.

Un petit matelas mince. Il y avait eu un oreiller et une couverture, tout deux petits et vieux, je le savais. Harry les avait déplacé quand il avait quitté le placard. Des toutes petites étagères étroites et poussièreuses sur un mur. Un plafond incliné et bas. Je ne pouvais même pas me tenir debout au plus haut, et j'étais pourtant petite. Des toiles d'araignées partout. Un dessin sur un mur, usé et maladroitement collé.

Je caressais du bout des doigts, le dessin où était dessiné trois bonhommes bâtons, avec inscrit dessous, "Papa, Maman et moi", tracés et écrits de la main maladroite d'un enfant, qui l'avait scotché au mur de son placard, où il pouvait le voir quand il était allongé sur ce matelas misérable. Ma main tremblait imperceptiblement. Mes yeux me piquaient.

L'éclat de quelque chose dans un coin, attira mon regard, le détournant du dessin. Ma main se tendit. Je ramassais un petit soldat cassé. Les yeux me piquèrent une fois encore sans que je sache pourquoi.

Lentement je tombais à genoux, serrant le petit soldat contre ma poitrine tenu dans mes mains. Le corps parcourut de tremblements incontrôlables, mes yeux me brulant, ma vision brouillée, mon coeur comme écrasé par une main de géant.

A genoux dans ce minuscule placard qui avait été le quotidien de mon Meilleur Ami, au point que sa première lettre, sa Lettre de Poudlard y était adressé, je me permis de pleurer. Pleurant pour l'enfant qui ne se souvenait même pas du visage de ses parents mais qui se souvenait de la mort de sa mère. Pleurant pour l'enfant qui enfermé dans l'obscurité et la poussière avait regardé ce dessin au mur encore et encore. Pleurant pour l'enfant qui avait joué avec ce petit soldat, en imaginant qu'un jour un héro, quelqu'un viendrait le sauver.

Pleurant pour l'enfant battu, affamé, exploité, et qui pourtant encore aujourd'hui était encore capable d'une telle bonté, d'une telle compassion et d'un tel émerveillement devant le monde. Pleurant pour cet enfant qui avait du être merveuilleux même avant Poudlard, qui aurait rendu n'importe quels parents fiers et heureux, qu'on aurait du chérir, aimer, encourager et protéger. Pleurant pour cet enfant qui demandait tout de même, après tout cela qu'on épargne ses bourreaux.

Je pleurais pour Harry. Et je pleurais pour moi, pour la première fois depuis des années.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus tard, bien plus tard.

Je pénétrais dans la petite chambre que je balayais du regard. Celle qui était la chambre d'Hadrian d'après lui, depuis l'un des épisodes des lettres de Poudlard l'été dernier. Un petit lit, une armoire branlante, un bureau usé et bancal, une vieille chaise...

Je posais la malle et le balais au milieu de la chambre, puis posais mon regard sur le bureau où se trouvait une cage dans laquelle une Harfang des neiges bien familière me regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes. De toute évidence, Hadrian n'avait pas eu le temps de l'envoyer à l'abri chez Neville. Elle hulula comme un bonjour. Je m'avançais.

Je crochetais le cadenas de la cage et l'ouvrais, permettant à Hedwidge de sortir, ce qu'elle fit en hululant, s'envolant et faisant le tour de la pièce trois fois, avant de venir se poser sur mon bras. Elle frotta sa joue douce de plumes contre la mienne et je la caressais en murmurant:

-"Bonjour, Belle Dame de Neige."

Elle hulula en réponse et je souris toujours triste et la gorge serrée, tout en continuant à la caresser. Je lui chuchotais:

-"Veilles sur lui, Hedwidge."

Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux jaunes et hulula une fois doucement. Les Harfangs des Neiges, étaient des protecteurs, des gardiens qui percevaient le danger avant même qu'il n'arrive, protecteurs par excellence avant toute chose des enfants, se dressant contre le mal et l'hostilité. Hagrid l'avait-il su quand il avait offerte Hedwidge à Hadrian? Je commencais à penser que oui.

La voix de Dobby me parvint dans un chuchotement depuis l'extérieur de la chambre:

-"Damoiselle Adal. Il faut partir. Le Seigneur Potter est au bout de la rue."

Je répondais d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, total paradoxe avec ce qui tourbillonnait en moi:

-"J'arrive Dobby."

Je fis glisser Hedwidge sur le haut de sa chaise tout en lui murmurant:

-"Pas un mot à Hadrian, s'il te plait."

Un clignement de paupière et un hululement plus tard comme réponse, je quittais la chambre, puis descendais l'escalier où je rejoignis Dobby qui remit le Glammour en place. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hadrian. C'était le moment. Je me glissais en silence en prenant garde de ne pas le frôler, à côté de lui, pour passer la porte.

Nous rejoignimes Mina sur le trottoir d'en face où les deux Elfes nous firent transplaner. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de regarder Hadrian une seule fois, et tournais ainsi le dos au 4 Privet Drive quand nous disparûmes. Je ne vis ainsi pas Hadrian qui s'était figé sur le seuil et qui fixait le point exact où nous avions disparu, comme s'il cherchait à voir quelque chose qui s'y serait trouvé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je renvoyais Mina et Dobby en cuisine après les avoir remercié, et entrant dans ma chambre en refermais soigneusement la porte, sans qu'un seul instant l'on ne m'ait vu. Je restais là plusieurs secondes immobile.

Puis.

Je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain. Juste à temps. Tombant à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, je rendis mon petit-déjeuner et des torrents de bile. Hoquetante et secouée par les hauts-le coeur, je vomis jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir dans l'estomac, me brûlant la gorge par la bile acide, et même quand je n'eus plus rien à vomir, je continuais à être agitée par des renvois de longues minutes, penchée au-dessus de la cuvette, m'y appuyant avec les mains.

Quand cela passa plus ou loin, je m'essuyais la bouche avec un gant que je saisis avant de le laisser tomber non loin, me prostrant contre le mur prés des toilettes, incappable de me déplacer davantage. Toujours parcourue de frissons et de presque convulsions, en hyper ventilation quasiment... Pas de "vraie Crise". Pas encore tout du moins.

Je regardais mes mains tremblantes. Pouvant presque voir le sang qui les avait maculées mainte fois et qui les teignait encore dans ma mémoire et mon esprit. Oh par toutes les divinités des Cieux, de la Terre et d'En Dessous...

C'était moi. Ca avait été moi. Ce monstre que j'étais et que je dissimulais au fond de moi, voulant l'étouffer, le restreindre...

Ce Monstre avide de sang, de souffrances et de morts, qui s'était délecté de la terreur des Dursley, qui avait réclamé plus bien plus, pour ce qu'ils avaient fait... Qui avait réclamé, leurs cris, et leur sang, leurs larmes et leurs supplications, leurs souffrances et leur désespoir, leurs tourments et leur mort...

_"Je serais prête à tout. Le meilleur comme le pire. Pour toi, Hermione et Neville. Même brûler le monde, même le noyer dans le sang. Je serais prête à tout, Hadrian. Je te l'ais dit. La loyauté est l'une des choses les plus dangereuses en ce monde."_

Comme ces mots que j'avais dit il y a si peu et il y a tant de temps, à Hadrian, étaient vrais... Primum Familiam. La Famille avant tout. Les Siens avant tout. Pour les Miens, j'étais cappable autant du meilleur que du pire. J'étais cappable d'atrocités comparables à celles que ma chère Famille avait effectuées lors de la dernière guerre, et plus encore.

Cela me rendrait malade, me détruirait... Mais je le ferais. Tandis que dans le même temps le Monstre que j'étais, se délecterait de la souffrance et de la destruction de ceux qui avaient osés s'en prendre aux miens.

_"Je serais prête à tout. Le meilleur comme le pire. Pour toi, Hermione et Neville. Même brûler le monde, même le noyer dans le sang. Je serais prête à tout, Hadrian. Je te l'ais dit. La loyauté est l'une des choses les plus dangereuses en ce monde."_

Fermant plus fort les yeux, je ne parvins même pas à pleurer Je n'avais pas assez de larmes pour moi-même. Les Monstres ne méritaient aucune larme après tout.


	6. Message aux Lecteurs Niffleurs

Bonjour à tous.

Je sais ça fait longtemps (*Voix acerbe de notre terrible professeur de potions préféré: C'est un euphémisme...*).

Mais j'ai une mauvais nouvelle (*Yeux de Niffleur battus, remplis de larmes à peine contenue*)

Je me suis fait récemment infecté mon ordinateur par un Cheval de Troie. Ce qui veut dire que tout ce que j'avais dessus a été crypté sans espoir de décrypter sans la clé de code (qui est entre les mains malheureusement et logiquement de mon assaillant). Bon mon ordinateur est aujourd'hui complétement nettoyé, le truc c'est que j'ai perdu toutes les données que j'avais dessus.

J'avais heureusement fait une back-up sur un disque dur externe, le hic, c'est que la dernière fois que je l'avais fait c'était le 8 décembre 2019... donc j'ai sauvé une grande partie de mes données grâce à ça, mais j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais fait entre le 8 décembre et maintenant... dont les prochains chapitres des Aventures d'Adal en Co. Que j'étais sur le point de poster mercredi quand je me suis fait assailli.

(...) (...) (...)

Bref, je suis vraiment désolée mais il va me falloir un peu de temps pour réécrire ces dits chapitres et donc les poster :(

Je vais faire le plus vite que je peux, sachant que je suis surchargée en ce moment avec la prépa mais aussi la recherche d'un sujet de mémoire pour ma M1 l'année prochaine, la recherche d'un contact avec l'université où je veux aller pour discuter du dit mémoire, et autres choses, qui me font presqu'envier les supplices de Tantale, Sysiphe, les Danaides, et autres occupants des Enfers Grecs.

Encore vraiment désolée.

A la prochaine mes chers Lecteurs Niffleurs, et que la Force des Cookies soit avec vous;)

Cookies.


	7. Chapter 6: Une Tempête se lève

**Note de l'auteur:**

Je sais ça fait très longtemps. Mais I'm back! Les derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles, mais ça y est je reposte. Et ça commence avec un beau bébé de 20 pages (un de mes chapitres fait en général entre 8 et 11 pages sauf exceptions, mais là je voyais vraiment pas comment le découper, donc pour une fois vous en avez un peu plus ;) ). Bonne lecture!

**Réponses reviews:**

Proxina:

Merci pour ta review (avec un peu de retard) et tes encouragements, et bonne année (tout aussi en retard). Profites bien de ce nouveau chapitre caramel, en te souhaitant que ton année en a été pleine également;) (de cookies aussi. C'est bon les cookies ;) )

Les 2 Slytandor:

Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite (comment résister aux yeux de niffleurs? Même Voldy craquerait devant;) )

L'histoire du pensionnat et des jumeaux, ne sera pas totalement dévoilée dans ce tome, mais il y aura de larges pans quant même, j'espère que cela te plaira.

Bonne lecture, en espèrant que cette suite te plaira!

Helluana:

Merci pour ta review, qui me touche beaucoup, je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'ait plu à ce point! Ne t'inquiète pas continues ta semaine tranquille, la suite arrive et les chapitres devraient se suivre relativement rapidement, maintenant. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre que je m'apprêtais enfin (c'est le cas de le dire) à poster quand j'ai lu ta review;) Par contre je ne promets pas, qu'il ne va pas y avoir encore pleins de points d'interrogation (* Cookies: Je suis une scribouilleuse de fanfictions sadique qui aime torturer ses lecteurs. Membres des Scribouilleurs de Fanfictions Sadiques Anonymes: Bonjour Cookies.*)

Chapitre 6:

Je tirais doucement par intervalles en de faibles pressions sur les rennes de Tempête pour l'inciter à ralentir puis à s'arrêter au sommet de la colline. Il s'exécuta et je lui flattais l'encolure alors qu'il laissait échapper un doux bruit.

Tempête. Mon cheval. Un grand Frison Magique des Pays du Nord de l'Europe, qui avait le même âge que moi, et qui vivrait encore longtemps, plus longtemps que ses Frères de genre non magique. Je l'avais élevé et dressé moi même et il était mon premier Ami (Uriah avait été autre chose qu'une Amie).

Seule moi pouvait le chevaucher, il ne laissait personne d'autre le faire. Quand j'avais été "partie" (à l'Endroit durant un an, puis cinq mois au Refuge), il était devenu quasiment sauvage. Tout comme moi. Oui, lui et moi nous correspondions bien.

Je caressais l'encolure de Tempête, tout en balayant le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Cette terre de Grande-Bretagne, avec ses champs et prairies verdoyantes, et ses bois et forêts touffus à perte de vue, entre et sur des collines, entre lesquelles se trouvaient vallées, et cours et plans d'eaux.

A l'Ouest, je voyais le grand lac, au Nord j'apercevais les tourelles du Manoir, et entre la colline où elle se trouvait et ce dernier, s'offrait à ma vue un vaste espace plan où l'herbe longue se courbait sous le vent qui soufflait fort aujourd'hui, faisant voler quelques boucles échappées de ma coiffure et défiler à toute vitesse, les nuages gris légers dans le ciel.

On était le dix juillet. Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Poudlard. Neuf jours depuis ma visite chez les Dursley. Et mes Poudlards et mes amis me manquaient plus que jamais.

J'évitais autant que possible ma Famille, hormis Oncle Orion et Tante Walburga quand ils venaient en visite. Grand-Père Abraxas et Père avaient l'air ravi de m'ignorer. Mère était comme d'ordinaire (indifférente). Grand-Père Cygnus et Grand-Mère Druella visitaient peu.

Grand-Mère Camélia était plus étrange. Elle n'allait pas vers moi mais elle me regardait de ses grands yeux mauves perçants. Comme cherchant à lire en moi. Inutile de dire que j'évitais de me retrouver en sa présence.

De même mon Imprévisible et Incompréhensible Jumeau se comportait également de manière tout aussi étrange. A savoir? Il faisait le Flerken. Les Flerkens, ce n'étaient ni des chats, ni des Fléreurs, mais ça y ressemblait un peu. Avec plus de reptile et de tentaculaire en eux. Mais pour faire bref, une de leur technique de chasse, consistait à suivre à distance leur proie, les regardant de leurs grands yeux, tout en se mettant tout prés mais assez loin tout de même pour ne pas être atteints.

Vous visualisez à peu prés? Et bien Draco faisait à peu prés pareil. C'est à dire que TOUS LES JOURS, je trouvais souvent mon frère entrain de me regarder par l'entrebaillement de la porte ou à quelques mètres, avec un regard comme si j'étais un mélange entre une Enigme de Merlin, Salazar Serpentard réinarné et une Moldue. Ce qui était très très déstabilisant et bizarre, admettons-le.

Echapper et semer mon Jumeau était ainsi une toute nouvelle activité. Dire que ça me déstabilisait était faible. Entre éviter les différents membres de ma charmante famille, je lisais, faisais des recherches, mes devoirs, cuisinais, sortais avec Tempête comme maintenant ou toute seule, écrivais à mes amis... et parlais au Professeur Rogue.

Les fameuses séances canapés rouges. Autant je détestais comme il me poussait à bout volontairement pour me faire parler, me libérer etc. même si je me sentais mieux après, autant j'adorais les moments après où il me parlait de mon Parrain et de Lily Evans, la Mère d'Hadrian. Il m'avait aussi donné des conseils en Occlumencie pour renforcer et guérir mes murs de protection mentale, abimés par Voldemort, même après que j'ai décliné son offre de m'entrainer avec son esprit. Je sais que ne pourrais supporter le contact d'un autre esprit ou de tout autre sorte de contact contre le mien.

Je fermais les yeux, un instant, pour savourer le vent sur mon visage. J'étais sortie à l'aube ce matin, avalant à peine une tasse de café et mangeant une pomme que j'avais finie par partager à moitié avec Tempête. J'avais eu besoin de sortir. Besoin de prendre l'air. Besoin d'espace à perte de vue. Les barreaux de ma Cage se confondant dans les murs du placard de Privet Drive dans mes rêves. Rouvrant les yeux, je me penchais sur l'encolure de Tempête, presqu'à m'allonger dessus et lui murmurais:

-"Noro... (au galop ou galopes, en sindarin)"

Il partit telle une flêche dans le vent et j'éclatais de rire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**POV EXTERIEUR**

Dans le Petit Salon Bleu du Manoir Malfoy, un petit groupe discutait autour d'une tasse de thé, tandis que dans la pièce d'à côté, leurs enfants bavardaient gaiement. Lady Maria Zabini, Mère de Blaise Zabini demanda tout en acceptant une tasse:

-"Mais dis-moi, Lucius, je ne vois pas ta charmante fille. Serait-elle sortie ou en visite chez des amis?"

Lord Théodore Nott le II échangea un regard amusé avec Lord Gauvain Davis l'oncle de Tracey Davis, alors que ce qui était un sujet fréquent depuis un an dans leur petit cercle était évoqué. L'imprévisible et énigmatique Adal Malfoy, au Nom des Malfoy, et au Visage des Black, portant les Couleurs de Gryffondor. Tous ils en avaient entendus parler par leurs enfants respectifs avec des avis divers et variés. Lucius se renfrogna et énonca:

-"Elle est au Manoir. Mais quant à savoir où cette enfant s'est encore fourrée, c'est autre chose."

Lord Nott énonca pensif:

-"Mmh... Théo m'a dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup lire. Peut-être s'est-elle perdu dans la lecture dans la bibliothéque?"

Ignorant cette dernière réplique, le Lord blond appella sec:

-"Mina."

Avec un CRAC sonore, la petite Elfe apparut et demanda de sa voix pépiante:

-"Qu'est-ce que Mina peut faire pour le Maitre?"

Il demanda:

-"Où se trouve ma fille?"

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté:

-"Damoiselle Adal est sortie très tôt ce matin du Manoir pour sa promenade et n'est pas encore rentrée, Maitre."

Il fronca les sourcils de contrariété, et la renvoya d'un signe de la tête, ce qu'elle fit avec un autre CRAC. Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts:

-"Cette enfant me rendra fou."

Lady Morgana Hopkins énonca pince sans rire:

-"Et moi qui pensais que c'était déjà le cas."

Elle ne broncha même pas sous le regard glacial du blond. Elena Greengrass leva les yeux au ciel:

-"Allons, Lucius, cette enfant ne doit pas être si terrible. Je me rapelle une enfant polie et reservée, assez discréte, mais avec beaucoup d'esprit et d'intelligence. Un peu froide peut-être après son année en pensionnat mais cela va encore..."

Lucius lacha séchement:

-"Insolente, irrévérencieuse et provocante plutôt."

Lord Nott grinca:

-"Le sang ne saurait mentir Lucius. Et le sien est celui des Malfoy et des Black. Si toi et Narcisa vouliez des enfants dociles et malléables, vous vous êtes mal trouvés."

Narcissa pinca les lèvres. Le lord blond rétorqua:

-"L'absence de docilité ne veut pas dire l'absence de respect."

Lady Maria Zabini haussa un sourcil:

-"Je ne dirais pas qu'il y ait une totale absence de respect. Pour nos Lois, nos coutumes et nos traditions de même qu'une partie de nos croyances tout du moins."

Lucius lacha agacé:

-"Mais elle n'a aucun respect pour nos allégeances et nos idéologies, de même que d'instinct de préservation et de bon sens!"

Un silence étrange suivi ses paroles. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait, venait de la piéce d'à côté où leurs enfants discutaient encore, inconscients de ce qui se passait dans l'autre piéce, avec les sorts d'intimité à sens unique. Cassius Parkinson brisa le silence:

-"Il est encore vivant, alors?"

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Tous ici savaient de quoi il était question. Lucius soupira:

-"Severus a vu une forme spectrale avec le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres fuir le cadavre de cendres de Quirell et sa Marque l'a brulée et est redevenue noire quelques instants."

Lady Enora Crabbe demanda:

-"Et qu'a dit ta fille?"

Il grimaca:

-"Elle refuse d'en parler hormis ce qu'elle a dit à Severus et c'était peu de mots. Elle a juste dit quelque chose comme "Avez-vous vraiment cru qu'il était mort sans voir son cadavre?" quand Lord Black l'a coincé à un moment."

Lady Zabini eut un sourire amusé:

-"Je comprends de mieux en mieux pourquoi Blaise l'apprécie et la traite de "Fleur de Mithril" belle mais dangereuse et impitoyable."

Lord Guillaume Goyle s'agita nerveux:

-"Qu'allons nous faire? S'il revient vraiment..."

Lord Emmett Crabbe compléta:

-"Il sera furieux contre nous."

Lady Rosaline Parkinson renifla:

-"C'est un euphémisme."

Lord Dorian Greengrass avanca:

-"Rien ne dit qu'il reviendra vraiment ou qu'il ait survécu réellement à ce dernier affrontement."

Lord Gauvain Davis avanca doucement:

-"Prends garde Dorian, cela frole la trahison."

Lady Zabini intervint soudain:

-"Blaise m'a mentionné récemment que le Mallachaite que lui, Draco, le jeune Potter, et Adal, ont croisé en avril, était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sang de Licorne aurait pu lui permettre de survivre à la perte brutale de son vaisseau."

Il y eut des hoquets de choc. Lucius plissa les yeux:

-"Comment ton fils peut-il en être sûr?"

Elle prit une gorgée de thé:

-"Les Centaures de la Forêt Interdite l'ont confirmé et la cicatrice du jeune Potter l'a brûlé, or les cicatrices magiques peuvent réagir ainsi à proximité de leur auteur."

Il plissa davantage les yeux:

-"Et il ne lui est pas venu à l'idée d'en parler avant?"

Elle rétorqua avec un doux sourire:

-"On pourrait dire la même chose de ton fils, Lucius, il était là aussi après tout. Qui plus est, je sais de source sûre que ta Fille, t'a envoyé un mot d'avertissement."

Touché. Avant que Lucius ait pu se défendre, elle continua:

-"Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je lui ais posé la question, Blaise m'a répondu exactement ceci: "Recevoir une carafe en métal en pleine tête, par la plus belle dangereuse et intéressante femme qui soit après toi, Mère, m'a suffit. Et j'ai bien peur que la prochaine chose à voler soit un fléau d'armes"."

Lord Nott énonca amusé:

-"Adal Malfoy?"

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire:

-"Elle lui a fait forte impression. Mon Blaise n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir affaire à une jeune fille anglaise capable de lui répondre et de lui tenir tête sur ce terrain là."

Lord Davis intervint:

-"Aussi intéressant que soit le cas de la Demoiselle Malfoy, revenons en pour l'instant à notre Seigneur."

Dorian Greengrass lacha:

-"Je ne pense pas, s'il revient, qu'il reviendra avant un moment sans notre aide."

Lady Margareth Goyle grogna:

-"Il faudrait déjà savoir où le trouver."

Emmett Crabbe demanda:

"Toi qui étais son Bras droit, Lucius, tu n'aurais pas une idée?"

Le Lord blond secoua la tête:

-"Notre Seigneur est toujours resté très secret."

Lord Crabbe grogna:

-"Ce qu'il faudrait c'est savoir ce qu'il a dit à Potter et à ta Fille. Il y aurait peut-être un indice dedans."

Lucius grinca les dents:

-"Adal reste bornée sur ce sujet et Severus a refusé de me passer du Véritaserum."

Lord Gauvain Davis leva un sourcil:

-"C'est la Filleule de Regulus. Ressemblance avec Sirius Black ou non, à quoi t'attendais-tu?"

Maria Zabini ajouta:

-"Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que tu userais de Véritaserum sur ta propre fille, différents ou non..."

Avant que Lucius ait pu répliquer, Lord Nott énnonca debout près de la fenêtre le regard au dehors, fixé sur la silhouette d'un cheval et de son cavalier tout d'ombres et de sombres hormis la peau pâle du cavalier:

-"En parlant de cela, je crois que je viens de retrouver ta fille, Lucius..."

**FIN POV EXTERIEUR**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je mis pied à terre, glissant le long du flan de Tempête, jusqu'au sol. Je repoussais une boucle folle échappée de ma coiffure, et flattais l'étalon qui émit un bruit doux, venant coller sa tête contre ma poitrine, la baissant pour mieux s'offrir aux caresses. Avec un léger rire, je m'y prêtais, tout en lui murmurant des mots en gallois, gaélique, sindarin et anglais.

Puis. Deux Odeurs me parvinrent. Deux Odeurs inconnues. Poudre de Cacao, Obsidienne, et Soleil de Printemps. Et Craies grasses, Caramels fondants, et Foins fraichement coupés. Je ne tournais pas la tête, continuant à câliner Tempête, jusqu'à ce qu'il soient assez prêts, marchant assez prêts pour que je puisse prétendre ne les avoir entendus que maintenant. Je mimais un infime sursaut et tournais vivement la tête vers eux.

Des Aurors. Deux Aurors. Le souvenir de la lettre du Ministère, le jour de mon retour au Manoir me revint. Quelque chose en moi qui s'était agité, revint au calme. Pas complètement cependant. Celui qui semblait être le chef, un homme grand à la peau cacao, au crâne lisse avec un étrange petit chapeau violet, et des yeux sombres comme du café demanda:

-"Adal Malfoy?"

J'inclinais légèrement la tête sur le côté:

-"Peut-être bien Auror Shackelbot."

Il haussa un sourcil surpris:

-"Vous savez qui je suis?"

Je répondais:

-"Je vous ais déjà vu avec votre Père, Lord Shackelbot, au Bal du Ministère estival."

Ca et sa bague d'Héritier accrochée à une chaine autour de son cou. Je posais mon regard sur le jeune homme à côté de lui aux boucles courtes blondes vénitiennes, et aux yeux noisettes:

-"Par contre monsieur, je crains de ne pas vous connaitre ou de ne pas m'en souvenir, Auror...?"

Il répondit:

-"Johnson. Albert Johnson."

Né-Moldu ou Sang-Mêlé donc. Johnson n'était pas un nom sorcier. J'inclinais légèrement la tête:

-"Enchantée, Auror Johnson. De même Auror Shackelbot. Puisse Magia jeter un oeil heureux sur notre rencontre."

L'Aurore répéta en inclinant légèrement la tête à mes mots, mais je vis brièvement la confusion dans le regard de l'Auror Johnson. Donc Né-Moldu ou Serpentard, ni un Serpentard, ni un Serdaigle, moins probablement un Poufsouffle qu'un Gryffondor, et ayant sans doute finis depuis très peu de temps sa formation. Ou même y étant encore. L'Auror Shackelbot reprit:

-"Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec vous."

J'hochais la tête:

-"Je m'occupe de Tempête et je suis à vous Aurors Shackelbot, Johnson."

L'homme à la peau cacao répondit:

-"Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous souhaiterions vous poser quelques questions préliminaires pendant que vous le faites."

Tiens donc... Je ne me démontais pas et hôchais la tête:

-"Si cela vous convient."

Tempête hennit doucement contre moi, me donnant un léger coup de chanfrein contre ma poitrine pour ramener mon attention sur lui. Je souris tout en lui grattant entre les deux yeux:

-"Oui, oui, Tempête, je m'occupes de toi..."

Je commencais par lui retirer son filet, sans mors, et laissais échapper un petit rire, quand il s'ébroua théâtralement. Glissant le filet sur mon épaule, je m'occupais ensuite de sa selle que j'enlevais ainsi que le tapis, tandis que Tempête pliait les genoux pour me faciliter la tâche.

La selle dans les mains, je dis aux deux Aurors:

-"Suivez moi."

Puis je rentrais à l'intérieur des écuries sans attendre de réponse ou sans regarder s'ils me suivaient, Tempête caracolant gaiement à côté de moi en hénissant joyeusement. J'étais presque surprise qu'il n'ait pas mordillé un bout des Aurors. Ca ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Je sentis et entendis les Aurors me suivrent. Je déposais la selle et le filet sur un des supports prévus à cet effet en attendant de les nettoyer puis de les ranger correctement, et sortis la boite à brosses et autres ustentiles utiles pour s'occupper de mon fringant Frison qui s'était mis à piaffer sur place.

L'Auror Shackelbot commenca à parler ayant sortit tout comme son collégue un calepin et une plume:

-"Nous sommes venus ici pour deux affaires."

Deux Affaires? J'avais une bonne idée de ce que ça pouvait être, mais dans tout les cas je préférais ne pas m'avancer. L'une d'entre elles dépendrait après tout d'à quel point j'avais effrayé une certaine personne...

-"La première concerne les évènements de la nuit du 8 au 9 juin, qui se sont déroulés à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard où vous avez été impliqués ainsi que d'autres élèves et certains Professeurs."

Ma main se crispa légèrement sur la poignée de la boite, et je me forcais à la décrisper mon visage lisse alors que je posais la boite prés de Tempête. Je me doutais que la mort de Quirell serait forcémment rapporté. Mais j'avais été à moitiée sûre que mon Père ferait tout pour que je ne sois pas intérrogée ou qu'il m'aurait prit à part pour me donner des "instructions" avant l'interrogatoire. Histoire que je ne racontes pas que son cher Maitre était encore vivant. Ca devait être pour ça que les Aurors étaient venus directement me voir, et avaient tenus à m'interroger directement. Pour éviter que mon Père ne fasse écran. Malin.

-"La deuxième affaire concerne votre chute dans les escaliers dans l'après-midi du 8 juin, qui serait selon toute probabilité d'origine criminelle."

Ca, je m'y étais plus attendue pendant que je me trouvais à Poudlard. Mais avec tout ce qui était arrivé puis les jours passant, j'avais complétement oublié jusqu'à la lettre officielle. Et j'avais presque oublié encore une fois avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps.

Enfin aux vues de leurs paroles, ils ne semblaient pas que Pansy Parkinson ait fait la regrettable et stupide erreur d'être allée se plaindre à quelqu'un que je l'ai menacé. Bien. Je me sentais d'humeur à la punir encore selon mes termes sans intervention du Ministère.

-"Commençons par l'incident du 8 juin, voulez-vous?"

J'aurais sans doute préféré me faire arracher les dents sans anesthésie par un Voldemort soul en écoutant une siréne du lac chanter et en regardant le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge faire un strip-tease.

J'hochais la tête puis commencais tout en usant de la brosse dure, sur Tempête:

-"Je venais de passer avec le Professeur Flitwick, mon examen pratique de Sortilèges. L'ordre de passage avait été déterminé de manière aléatoire, et j'avais été désignée en dernière. J'allais pour rejoindre mes amis au bord du Lac pour fêter la fin des examens. J'étais non loin de l'escalier du couloir où se trouvent les salles d'arithmencie quand j'ai entendu un bruit de course derrière moi."

Je fis une pause, fronçant les sourcils:

-"Je n'y ais pas vraiment prêté attention. C'était la fin des examens, tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens."

Je refais une pause. Juste une. Quelques secondes. Puis le regard dans le vide, revoyant la scène:

-"Je suis arrivée en haut de l'escalier. Et c'est là que j'ai senti deux mains me pousser dans le dos. J'ai été projetée dans les escaliers. Je me souviens avoir senti, avoir heurté les marches plusieurs fois. Puis j'ai heurté ma tête une autre fois, et là plus rien."

Je me frottais sans y prêter attention le poignet. Il avait été cassé dans ma chute. L'Auror Shackelbot énonca consultant une liste:

-"Le rapport médical de l'Infirmière Pomfresh attachée à Poudlard fait état de fractures, d'une importante commotion cérébrale, de plusieurs hémorragies externes et internes."

Je déclarais neutre, trop neutre:

-"Si elle le dit, c'est que cela doit être vrai. J'avoues ne pas avoir compté pendant ma chute et qu'elle ne les ait guéri pendant que j'étais inconsciente."

Je sentis l'Auror Johnson passer d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné. Bien. Je n'allais pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je pouvais avoir mes doutes et mes insécurités. Mais même mon Père ou Grand-Père Abraxas même en cherchant la moindre petite chose, ne pourrait me reprocher de montrer des failles ou des faiblesses à des Taobh a-muigh a 'chiad chearcall.

Taobh a-muigh a 'chiad chearcall. Des Hors du Premier Cercle en gaélique ancien. Des Membres Extérieurs à mon Cercle Proche, mon Cercle de Confiance. Y étaient rangés pour le moment mes Meilleurs Amis, Perceval, les Jumeaux, Théodore et le Professeur Rogue. Oui, je sais certains "choix" sont surprenants. Je me surprenais moi-même.

Kingsley Shackelbot se racla légèrement la gorge (Bien, il était mal à l'aise):

-"Avez-vous eu le temps de voir le visage de votre agresseur, a-t-il parlé peut-être?"

Venait le temps de ne pas mentir.

-"Tout c'est passé très vite. J'ai eu juste le temps de sentir les mains dans mon dos que je tombais. S'il a parlé je ne l'ais pas entendu."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je les laissais interpreter ce que je disais, et essayer de saisir des sous-entendus. Je vis l'Auror Shackelbot hocher la tête...

L'Auror Johnson lacha scrutant les traits de mon visage avec un regard perçant:

-"Vous savez qui c'est."

Ce n'était pas une question. Je le regardais insondable:

-"Et si c'était le cas?"

Il avait un assez bon instinct, je dois le reconnaitre. Un très très bon instinct en fait, s'il était parvenu à voir au-delà de mon Masque. Intéressant. Je l'avais sans aucun doute sous-estimé. Il s'exclama:

-"Pourquoi? Pourquoi voudriez-vous protéger votre agresseur? (Après une hésitation) Est-ce votre Frère?"

Là je le regardais littéralement bouche-bée, puis bégayais incrédule:

-"Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est mon Jumeau Magique. Nous ne nous entendons pas bien certes, mais nous serions incappables l'un et l'autre de nous faire du mal, encore moins avec une telle gravité..."

Draco me poussant dans les escaliers? Le plus grave qu'il ait jamais fait a été de jeter quelque chose dans mon chaudron, et c'était de manière indirecte. Le Lien des Jumeaux même aussi fermé, ne nous permettrait pas de nous faire du mal directement. Et ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Draco.

L'Auror Johnson insista ne semblant vraiment pas comprendre:

-"Alors... pourquoi?"

J'énoncais pensivement en le considérant d'un autre oeil:

-"Vous êtes Né-Moldu n'est ce pas, Monsieur ?"

Ils se raidirent tous les deux, l'Auror blond de manière beaucoup plus perceptible que son collégue alors qu'il répondait d'une voix dure après quelques secondes

-"En effet. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela vous concerne."

Je souris tranquille sans m'offusquer:

-"Ce n'était pas une insulte ni une critique Monsieur. Juste une remarque. "

Je poursuivais:

-"Je sais qu'il peut paraitre étrange même après être entré dans le Monde des Sorciers depuis des années, pour les Nés-Moldus, certaines des coutumes, traditions et lois propres aux Vieilles Familles Sorcières et à ceux qui y ont grandis depuis leur naissance."

L'Auror Shackelbot demanda séchement:

-"Et pouvons nous savoir comment une enfant Sang Pure telle que vous, peut le savoir?"

Ca c'était agressif ou je ne m'y connaissais pas. Je choisis de ne pas faire remarquer à Shackelbot que c'était assez fort de café venant de sa part. J'haussais les épaules, avec un sourire un rien timide:

-"Ma meilleure Amie est Née-Moldue. Et je compte plusieurs Nés-Moldus également dans mes Amis et Connaissances."

J'étais un rien étonnée que ce ne soit pas vraiment de connaissances communes avec tous les articles, entre autres, que Rita Skeeter avait écrit dans la Gazette des Sorciers à mon sujet, et "la douce Née-Moldue qui apaise la Noirceur de mon Âme de Mage Noire assoiffée de sang". Ou peut-être avaient-ils cru que l'ensemble était faux, ce qui ne serait pas totalement improbable aux vues des lueurs de surprise dans leurs regards.

La Grande-Bretagne et ses sorciers me fatiguaient vraiment en ce moment. Je sentais tous les bénéfices que j'avais retiré de ma promenade ce matin avec Tempête, s'évaporer plus vite qu'une flaque d'eau sous sortilège de Feudeymon. Je décidais de passer outre cela afin de ne pas aggraver mon mal de tête qui s'était déclaré depuis quelques minutes déjà et qui ne demandait qu'à s'intensifier:

-"Vous avez été à l'école avant Poudlard?"

Il hocha la tête, semblant rester toujours méfiant. Bien. Il vivrait sans doute plus longtemps. Et j'aimais bien le fait qu'il ne me sous-estime pas trop, même si ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. J'avais arrêté de brosser Tempête depuis longtemps, et ce dernier se tenait calme à manger du foin dans un seau suspendu à son box:

-"Si un camarade vous avait fait un croche-pied, vous seriez allé le dénoncer à la maitresse ou au maitre?"

Il s'énerva:

-"Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose! Vous auriez pu mourir!"

J'énoncais lui renvoyant toujours mon calme:

-"Mais je ne le suis pas."

Est-ce que je ne m'en étais pas approché, était autre chose. Le souvenir des Ténèbres de mon coma et de ma discussion avec Eran continuait à flotter dans mon esprit à arrière-plan. Et ces mots "les Voiles", alors qui disait que je n'avais passé que trop de temps dedans. Mais une fois encore, cela n'avait pas été juste après ma chute, mais après l'affrontement avec Voldemort.

Je continuais d'une voix toujours très calme, lui expliquant comme je l'aurais fait à Hermione:

-"Je ne suis pas morte et je ne présente aucune séquelle. Si cela avait été le cas, les choses auraient été bien différentes mais cela ne l'est pas."

Déjà ma Famille serait vraiment intervenue dans cette affaire. Mais en outre celle-ci avait été éclipsée par celle qui avait suivi. La preuve je n'avais reçu aucune question dessus. Les seules que j'avais subi avant d'y mettre rapidement le hola, avait été sur un certain Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le jeune blond sembla se révolter encore davantage:

-"Mais c'est totalement absurde!"

J'eus un léger sourire d'amer amusement:

-"Peut-être en effet. Mais ce sont nos moeurs. C'est de la politique. Ne faites cependant pas l'erreur de penser qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences."

Je l'aimais plutôt bien. Mais qu'il n'essaye pas trop de juger nos moeurs sans vraiment les connaitre. Son collégue devrait cependant penser à lui enseigner quelques ficelles s'il continuait à mettre les pieds dans le panier à crabes de feu qu'était le monde politique de la Grande-Bretagne.

L'Auror Shackelbot intervint:

-"Mademoiselle Malfoy. J'espère que vous êtes bien conscience que proférer des menaces de mort ou de nuisance envers autrui devant deux Aurors, n'a rien de sensé ou de légal."

Je ne pus me retenir davantage. Je laissais échapper un rire:

-"Je crois que vous me confondez avec mon Père, Auror. Non je n'ai rien de cela en tête. J'ai juste adressé un avertissement à cette personne."

Sourire froid:

-"La prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi indulgente."

Et je l'avais été. Ce qui s'expliquait par le fait que nous n'avions que onze ans, que je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas me tuer, et le fait que je ne voulais impliquer personne d'autre (à comprendre mes Meilleurs Amis & Co) là-dedans, ce qui arriverait si j'allais plus loin. Cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'allais pas jouer un peu avec les nerfs de Pansy Parkison la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Comme le disait Neville, il n'avait jamais pensé une seconde que je n'avais pas de sadisme en moi. Je le laissais juste rarement sortir.

L'Auror Johnson revint à l'attaque penchant la tête sur le côté:

-"Et qu'envisageriez vous dans ce cas-là?"

J'haussais les épaules:

-"Un Duel d'Honneur sûrement."

J'ajoutais en m'asseyant sur une botte de foin et en invitant les Aurors à faire de même alors que Tempête somnolait debout:

-"D'autant plus si on essaye de m'atteindre en s'en prenant à mes proches."

Je vis l'homme noir ne pouvant retenir un mouvement de surprise ou de réaction, et fixais sans ciller mes yeux sombres sur lui, alors que j'énoncais d'une voix très douce:

-"Je protéges les miens, Auror Shackelbot."

Le toujours ne sortit pas de ma bouche. Il résonna pourtant dans l'air. De longues secondes passèrent alors que nous étions assis sur nos bottes de paille à nous regarder. J'étais sûre que je pourrais quasiment palper l'air. L'Auror Johnson finit par briser ce silence:

-"Pourquoi porter plainte alors?"

Je fis un léger bruit de reniflement:

-"Allons. Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais fait, mais l'Ecole de Poudlard. Ils y étaient bien obligés, avec l'autoritarisme de mon Père au Conseil des Gouverneurs."

Re-silence. Puis l'Auror Shackelbot soupira:

-"Très bien..."

Le blond protesta:

-"Kingsley!"

Celui-ci secoua la tête:

-"C'est sa décision Albert. Et elle a raison c'est de la politique, une histoire entre Grandes Familles. Porter plainte et donner le nom de son agresseur alors qu'elle n'a aucune séquelle et qu'elle n'est pas morte, ferait vaciller l'équilibre, et nous ménerait à quelque chose proche des prémices de la Guerre Civile, chaque Grande Maison devant choisir son camps dans ce conflit entre sa Maison et celle de l'agresseur."

Bonne analyse de la situation. Même si ma Famille ne tenait pas particulièrement à moi en tant que personne, ce serait une question de principes et d'honneur, que de demander Réparation devant Magia à la Maison Parkinson, si je dénoncais Pansy. Et la Maison Parkinson ne s'inclinerait pas comme cela.

Albert Johnson sembla le ravaler difficilement. Je lui fis un sourire mi-ironique mi-compatissant:

-"Bienvenue dans mon monde, Auror Johnson. En décidant de cette voie, vous êtes entrés dedans. Et je vous suggére amicalement dans apprendre très vite les régles."

Je tapotais mon genoux du doigt pensive:

-"Une expérience de première main est ce qu'il y a de plus préférable à mon avis."

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'Auror Shackelbot. Les deux comprirent aisément le message. Kingsley Shackelbot était l'Héritier d'une Grande Famille et apparament le Mentor d'Albert Johnson. Ce serait parfait. Enfin ça ne concernait qu'eux d'eux, et je m'en lavais les mains.

Je demandais calme:

-"Avez-vous d'autres questions sur cette affaire?"

Albert Johnson répliqua acerbe:

-"Y répondrez-vous?"

Je l'aimais bien décidémment. Je lui souris:

-"Tout dépendra de la question."

Cela termina de fixer les choses. Ils me posèrent encore quelques petites questions que fixaient le protocole puis ils en vinrent à me questionner à la seconde affaire. Celle de cette Nuit-là. Ce fut un peu dur de se lançer au début. Mais j'y arrivais. Racontant.

Oh, je ne disais pas tout bien au contraire. Je cachais plus de choses encore que lors de mes discussions avec le Professeur Rogue. Notamment à aucun moment je ne mentionnais un petit nom commençant par un V. Je disais simplement que le Professeur Quirell était possédé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais je sentais bien qu'à certains moments, ils doutaient de mes paroles. L'inclinaison de certaines de leurs questions, le montrait. Et je sentais une tension monter et monter en eux. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se rompe. L'Auror Shackelbot énonca d'une voix tendue:

-"Vous ne nous dites pas tout."

Je le laissais continuer, le regardant sans ciller, alors que sa voix montait un peu plus dans l'énervement:

-"Vous nous cachez des choses. Vous savez qui a possédé le Professeur Quirell."

J'énoncais calme:

-"A quoi vous attendez vous? A ce que je vous dise que Voldemort est de retour?"

Je vis le choc de ces trois petites, toutes petites syllabes se répercuter sur eux. Avec plus de force en apparence sur Albert Johnson que sur Kingsley Shackelbot. Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête. La formation d'Auror durait à peu prés quatre ans avant d'être diplomé. Albert Johnson aurait été à peu prés en première ou en deuxième année à Poudlard en 1981. Né-Moldu et Gryffondor. Plus exposé, lui et sa Famille, à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts que les Shackelbot malgré que ceux-ci aient été de fervents opposants.

Je repris après un soupir toujours calme cependant mais plus fatiguée:

-"Je pourrais vous le dire. Et ce serait une vérité. Je pourrais même prêter un Serment sur ma Magie. Mais cela ne voudrait pas pour autant dire que vous me croiriez vraiment ou que le Ministère me croirait."

Le Ministère ne croirait jamais cela. Que ce soit parce que mon cher Père et ses chers "Amis" auraient soigneusement distillé leur corruption et leur influence, rendant en quelques mots à peine, mes paroles plus vaines qu'une brise d'été contre une montagne, et plus incrédibles, que les torchons de Rita Skeeter.

Ou que ce soit parce qu'ils ne "voudraient" pas me croire. Ne voudrait pas croire qu'Il était revenu. Pas alors que nous nous relevions à peine de la guerre d'il y a 10 ans et demi. Pas alors que le nom qu'il s'était choisi faisait encore trembler tout le monde de terreur.

Et personne ne croirait cela venant de moi. La Lumière parce que j'étais une Malfoy et une Black au visage de Bellatrix Lestranges ou peu s'en faut. Les Ténèbres parce que j'étais quasiment la Paria de ma Famille et une Gryffondor. Les Neutres, parce que j'étais des Ténèbres, une Paria, et une Enfant.

Le troisième point comptant pour les deux autres également. Je n'avais aucun doute que ma chère Famille, et mes camarades de classe avait soigneusement fait ma réputation dans le monde sorcier, si Rita Skeeter n'avait pas suffit.

Je me souvenais encore des articles qu'elle avait écrit à mon sujet cette année. Sûr si Rita Skeeter et moi nous rencontrions un jour, nous serions loin d'être les Meilleurs Amies du Monde. En fait j'étais persuadée que j'essayerai de lui faire manger ses bouclettes blondes, ses lunettes vertes à strass et sa Plume à Papotte. Avec élégance et manières bien sûr.

Ma main gauche tordait un brin de paille, de manière machinale sans que j'y prête vraiment attention. Celle-ci braquée sur les deux Aurors devant moi. Albert Johnson balbutia au bout d'un moment:

-"Vous... Vous êtes sérieuse..."

Je faillis répondre "Non je fais une blague sur le possible retour de l'équivalent sorcier d'Hitler, et en quelque sorte l'Héritier de Morgane et Mordred en pire". Je me retins. C'était la nervosité et le malaise que je ressentais intérieurement, qui parlaient. Au lieu de cela j'énoncais encore une fois calmement:

-"Je ne me permettrais pas de plaisanter sur un sujet aussi sérieux."

Plissement d'yeux presqu'imperceptible sur l'Auror à la peau sombre, devant sa réaction ou plutôt l'absence de la réaction que j'aurais eu de tout autre Auror d'une Famille de la Lumière. Tilt dans ma tête.

-"Vous étiez membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est-ce pas?"

Ce n'était pas une question. Il en avait fait partie. Partie de cet Ordre fondé lors de la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, par Albus Dumbledore, un Ordre secret pour lutter contre les Mangemorts. Bien sûr que j'en avais entendu parlé, en tant que fille de Mangemort, niéce de Mangemort, petite fille de Mangemort, petite-niéce de Mangemort, cousine de Mangemort, et filleule de Mangemort. Mais vaguement. Ce que j'avais appris à côté, je le tenais de conversations surprises. Une de mes sources principales d'information. Avec les...

-"Comment connaissez-vous cet Ordre? Et comment savez vous que j'en fais parti?"

La question sur un ton plein de tension de l'Auror Shackelbot brisa ma pensée. Je me retins de rouler les yeux, et reniflais seulement légèrement:

-"Je suis apparentée à certaines personnes ayant un certain tatouage noir sur le bras. Bien sûr que j'ai entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quand à savoir comment vous en faites parti..."

Une pause. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté:

-"Vous aviez pour Mentor Alastor Maugrey lors de vos études d'Auror. Tous les élèves d'Alastor Maugrey ont fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix."

James Potter et Sirius Black compris. Ils étaient tous les deux entrés dans la formation d'Auror à leur sortie de Poudlard sous le mentorat d'Alastor Maugrey dit Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Ils avaient d'ailleurs étaient parmi les derniers élèves de celui-ci, voir les derniers de celui-ci. Il n'en avait plus repris après cela, et avait pris sa retraite peu de temps après la fin de la guerre et des derniers procés.

-"Vous êtes bien renseignée sur Alastor Maugrey."

Je reniflais avec un soupçon de dérision:

-"Vous avez conscience que dans les Familles comme la mienne, on l'utilise pour menacer les enfants qui ne mangent pas leur soupe? Bien sûr que je suis bien renseignée dessus."

Ca n'était pas faux. Mais encore une fois ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Mes sources d'information se résummaient à bien plus que des menaces pleines de propagandes de ma Famille, aux soupers.

J'écartais toute question supplémentaire plus poussée sur la question:

-"Quoiqu'il en soit, il serait normal qu'une telle organisation garde un lien entre ses membres, même après presqu'onze ans... Surtout quand leur adversaire principal ne se révèle pas si mort que cela."

J'eus un petit sourire froid:

-"Vous êtes venus ici, Auror Shackelbot en sachant déjà ce qui était en jeu. Parce qu'une certaine personne, peut-être un directeur d'école, vous en a déjà informé."

Sursaut de l'Auror Johnson. Kingsley Shackelbot lui reste de marbre en apparence. Son regard planté dans le mien.

-"Alors jouons cartes sur table, Héritier Shackelbot. "

Un souffle.

-"Prior Familia. La Famille avant tout. La Devise des Malfoy. Une devise que je respecte. Je ne vous dirai pas les mots que vous voudriez que je vous dise. Ma Loyauté va aux miens. Et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour les protéger. Et cela même si cela ne va pas dans le sens des ambitions de votre Ordre. "

Je ne m'avancerai pas à déclarer ouvertement que Voldemort était bien vivant et de retour. Trop de dangers. Trop de risques. Trop d'inconnus. Et de même au contraire, trop d'éléments connus et de certitudes quant à ce que pourrait être les conséquences.

-"Donc, ma question rhétorique concernant ce que vous attendiez à ce que je dise, restera cela dans ma bouche. Une question rhétorique. "

Mon coeur bat à grands coups dans ma poitrine. Pourtant je reste telle une statue de glace. Alors quelque chose s'agite en moi, grondant et tourbillonnant, comme cherchant à sortir...

-"Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

Ma voix renfermait plus qu'un avertissement. Je savais à qui je devais ressembler à cet instant, dans mon entourage. Je me détestais pour cela. Mais je m'en servirais tout de même. Parce qu'il était hors de question, qu'un interrogatoire des Aurors, mette en péril ceux que je Protégeais, et les Plans que j'avais fait avant même Poudlard, et que j'avais soigneusement adaptée depuis que j'y étais.

Le silence tendu persista pendant ce qui fut sans doute de longues minutes. Je relançais:

-"Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

L'Auror noir finit par s'incliner, tout en me regardant, en fouillant mon regard comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier:

-"Oui. Parfaitement comprendre."

L'Auror Johnson fit un mouvement comme s'il s'apprêtait à protester, puis se ravisa, serrant tout de même les dents. Je ne me permits pas de me détendre pour autant malgré la réponse, et continuais:

-"Je pense que nous en avons fini alors?"

Avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raison, un peu amer, l'Auror Shackelbot reconnut:

-"Oui, nous en avons fini."

Je me levais, en époussetant machinalement ma tenue:

-"Bon. Avant que vous ne repartiez, maintenant que vous en avez fini, je peux bien vous offrir une tasse de thé."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'offris effectivement une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits, pris au Petit Pavillon de Diane, tout en jouant encore à ce jeu de questions et d'esquives, jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent peu après. J'avais beau ne pas apprécier qu'on m'interroge ainsi, il ne m'en restait pas moins des manières. Montant l'escalier principal, je poussais l'une des portes et entrais dans le hall, tout en déroulant ma tresse du tour de ma tête, la laissant tomber librement avec un soupir. J'étais à peu prés au milieu du hall presqu'aux escaliers.

-"Adal."

Aussitôt je me figeais. Alors que je réalisais enfin ce que me disait mes Sens, depuis le bas des escalier, me signalant une multitude d'Odeurs qui n'étaient pas seulement celles de ma Famille. Mon Masque se replaqua aussitôt correctement sur mon visage. Alors même que je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir par l'escalier ou par l'endroit d'où je venais d'entrer, je me tournais vers la voix. Mes yeux balayèrent l'espace tandis que mon esprit trait avec automatisme ce qu'il recevait et dressait une liste. Etaient présents devant moi, sortis de toute évidence du Petit Salon Bleu dont la porte était ouverte derrière eux:

Père (qui venait de me héler)

Mère

Draco

Blaise Zabini et sa Mère Lady Maria Zabini née Kirdian.

Daphnée Greengrass, sa petite soeur de 11 ans Astoria Greengrass, et leurs parents Lady Elena Née Travers et Lord Dorian Greengrass.

Tracey Davis et son Oncle Lord Gauvain Davis.

Pansy Parkinson, son petit frère de neuf ans Hyacinthe, sa petite soeur de six ans Mynthe, et leurs parents Lady Rosaline née Rowle, et Lord Cassius Parkinson.

Théodore Nott et son Père Lord Théodore Nott II.

Gregory Goyle, ses deux petits frères jumeaux de sept ans Yvain et Tillian, et leurs parents Lady Margareth née Carrow et Lord Guillaume Goyle

Vincent Crabbe, sa petite soeur de 11 ans Victoria, son autre petite soeur de huit ans Aliénor et leurs parents Lady Enora née Croupton et Lord Emmett Crabbe

Wayne Hopkins, son petit frère de 11 ans Perceval et leur mère Lady Morgana Hopkins Née Selwyn,

Milicent Bulstrode, son frère cadet de 5 ans Keir, et leurs parents Lady Marianne Née Flint et Lord Yvan Bulstrode

Je me serais prise la tête entre les mains s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Avec ma visite chez les Dursleys, le contrecoup, mes séances avec le Professeur Rogue et leurs impacts, mon évitement de ma Famille, et la visite des Aurors aujourd'hui, j'avais complétement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que les Parents des Amis de Draco venaient les déposer pour leur séjour, et qu'ils resteraient eux au moins jusqu'au repas du soir.

Oh que je regrettais d'avoir oublié. J'aurais pris de quoi manger avant de partir avec Tempête pour ne rentrer qu'à la nuit tombée pour les éviter ou je me serais cach – je veux dire atteler à mes devoirs dans la Bibliothéque. Au moins, je pourrais toujours faire cela les prochains jours pour les éviter. J'énoncais calme et impassible avec une inclinaison de la tête:

-"Ladies Maria Zabini, Morgana Hopkins, Marianne Bulstrode, Elena Greengrass, Margareth Goyle, Enora Crabbe, et Rosaline Parkinson. Lords Théodore Nott, Gauvain Davis, Yvan Bulstrode, Dorian Greengrass, Guillaume Goyle, Emmett Crabbe, et Cassius Parkinson. Draco. Théodore. Héritières Tracey Davis, Milicent Bulstrode, Daphnée Greengrass, et Pancy Parkinson. Héritiers Blaise Zabini, Wayne Hopkins, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Seconds Enfants Astoria Greengrass, Victoria Crabbe, Perceval Hopkins, Hyacinthe Parkinson, Yvain Goyle, et Keir Bulstrode, Troisièmes Enfants Aliénor Crabbe, Tillian Goyle, et Mynthe Parkinson. Mère. Père. Puisse Magia étendre ses Ailes sur notre Réunion, et nous assurer la paix et l'entente."

J'avais d'abord salué les Ladies et les Lords puis Draco et Théodore, puis les Héritières et les Héritiers, puis les autres enfants, et enfin Mère et Père. Les femmes avant les hommes. Et les membres de mon sang après tout le rester. Mon Père en tout dernier. Le message en était clair, et clairement compréhensible. Tout comme ma salutation. Qui tenait plus du statu quo que de l'amitié ou de l'alliance.

Je sentais un noeud de tension se resserer dans la pièce... Puis.

-"Adal, mia cara!"

Blaise Zabini. Qui d'autre? Il s'avança vers moi avec son sourire charmeur et nonchalant habituel. J'énoncais neutre:

-"Héritier Zabini."

Il rit:

-"Allons mia cara..."

Prenant ma main, et se penchant pour y déposer un baiser sans me quitter du regard:

-"Après tout ce que nous avons affronté ensemble, appelles moi Blaise."

C'était la première fois que nous nous touchions. Sa peau était brulante. Vibrante et chuchotante contre la mienne. Avec comme une sorte de reconnaissance de quelque chose en moi et de quelque chose en lui. J'avais une idée de quoi. Me souvenant d'avec qui la dernière fois j'avais éprouvé une telle reconnaissance.

-"Paidiá ton eptá..."

Murmures à nos oreilles comme venant du plus profond de nous même, comme venant de notre sang. Je retire ma main de la sienne en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque alors que quelque chose étincelle dans le regard vert sombre. Les chuchotements cessent. Je concéde comme si rien ne s'était passé:

-"Très bien... Blaise."

Puis j'ajoute l'air de rien:

-"Ne t'avais-je pas promis que tu le regretterai amèrement si tu m'appellais encore Adal sans ma permission?"

Il sourit éclatant bien que quelque chose d'incertain se dessinait dans son sourire:

-"Et quelle sera dont ma punition mia cara?"

Je lui fis un sourire légèrement narquois et sadique:

-"Où serait le plaisir si je te le disais?"

Je tendais la main et après un regard d'autorisation, tirais légèrement sur une mèche de ses cheveux tout en regardant d'un air critique:

-"Joli l'ajout du bleu à l'argent et au rouge. Je ne te savais pas si patriotique et ouvert pour afficher les couleurs du drapeau britannique moldu."

Il éclata de rire:

-"Oh mia cara, combien plus dangereuse et imbattable serais-tu si tu avais été parmi nous à Serpentard? Nul doute que tu nous aurais tous mis à genoux et ramper devant toi..."

Je souris froidement:

-" (Insupportable flatteur en italien). Faire ramper les gens n'est pas dans mes goûts. Un Malfoy ne rampe pas après tout. Il serait hyppocrite de sa part de demander aux autres de le faire..."

Le message n'était pas pour Blaise. Celui-ci sourit avec une pointe d'excitation:

-"(Tu parles italien?)"

J'haussais légèrement les épaules:

-"(Quelques mots seulement. Assez pour te promettre pire que si tu m'appelles Adal, si ce "mia cara" franchit encore tes lèvres en me désignant.)"

Il fit une esquisse de courbette:

-"(Selon les désirs de ma Dame.)"

Je levais les yeux au ciel:

-"(Tu vas finir par te coincer les muscles à force de sourire tout le temps comme ça.)"

Il se contenta de rire une nouvelle fois. Mon regard passa par dessus son épaule vers la personne à l'Odeur de Nuit enneigée, de Chocolat noir et de Sureau, qui s'était approchée:

-"Bonjour Théodore Nott."

Il répondit sur le même ton léger:

-"Bonjour Adal Malfoy."

Je lui adressais un petit sourire sincère et il me répondit de même. Nous avions pas mal correspondu depuis la fin des cours. Lui j'étais contente de le revoir. Pour Blaise c'était mitigé. Pour les autres la question ne se posait même pas. J'énoncais:

-"J'ai terminé le livre sur les sortilèges métallurgiques que tu m'as prêté. La théorie de Karent était particulièrement intéressante, on sent que T. Johnson s'en est servis pour baser sa réflexion sur la métamorphose des corps des métaux lourds."

Il répondit:

-"C'est pour ça que je te l'ai prêté par rapport à notre dernière discussion."

J'osais après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation:

-"Si cela te sied, j'aurais plaisir à en discuter plus profondément avec toi, durant ton séjour."

Il me sourit, son sourire plus large, et répondit d'une voix douce:

-"J'en serais honorée et heureux, Adal Malfoy."

Je lui souris en retour. Puis...

-"Adal."

L'instant se brisa. Mon Masque se replaqua, le sourire disparut, alors que je tournais un visage sans expression dans la direction de la voix:

-"Père."

J'analysais son expression. Frustration. Agacement. ... Mais autre chose également. Peur. Inquiétude. Quelque chose inquiétait et faisait peur à mon Père et ça avait un lien avec moi. Mon esprit passa à toute vitesse la liste des possibilités, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en rester qu'une...

-"Où étais-tu?"

Je répondis neutre:

-"Je suis allée faire une ballade avec Tempête dans le Parc. Puis j'ai fait mon témoignage aux Aurors concernant les évènements de fin juin."

Mouvements presqu'imperceptibles trahissant une pointe d'agitation. Je rajoutais acerbe:

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas Père, ils ne viendront pas vous demander à nouveau de remonter votre manche gauche et de plaider l'Imperium."

Hoquets. Ma Mère choquée:

-"Adal!"

Je ne cillais même pas. Mes yeux dans ceux gris de mon Père livide. Doucereuse:

-"Avec votre permission, Père, je vais me retirer, je suis encore un peu lasse ces derniers temps. Les Doloris persistants sans aucun doute."

Un signe sec de la tête:

-"Ladies. Lords. Théodore. Draco. Blaise. Héritières. Héritiers. Seconds et Troisièmes Enfants. Mère. Père. Que votre Réunion soit heureuse."

Et claquant presque mes talons, en une parodie de salut militaire, je fis demi-tour, et me glissais dans les escaliers, ne tardant pas à disparaitre aux regards, en m'engageant dans un escalier secondaire. Je payerai assurément mon attitude et mes paroles devant un tel public plus tard. Mais pour le moment, je m'en fichais éperdument.

**POV EXTERIEUR**

La chevelure noire disparut au détour d'un escalier. Laissant derrière elle, un Hall silencieux. Puis Blaise Zabini brisa le silence:

-"Voilà Maman. Ca c'est Adal Malfoy."

Il y avait une pointe de fierté et d'admiration dans la voix. Théodore Nott compléta:

-"Unique en son genre."

Lord Gauvain Davis secoua la tête:

-"Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous même, Lucius et Narcissa. Cette petite a pris le pire et le meilleur des Black et des Malfoy..."

Lady Maria Zabini guillerette:

-"Moi je trouve que ça c'est plutôt bien passé/"

Regards incrêdules dans sa direction. Astoria Greengrass tire la manche de Daphnée, avec une mine perplexe:

-"Dis, on est sûr que c'est bien une Gryffondor? Parce que sinon Gryffondor ça ne ressemble pas à ce que tu m'as dit..."

**FIN POV EXTERIEUR**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ayant pris une douche et troqué ma tenue d'équitation, contre une robe d'été d'un marron chataigne aux reflets dorés, mes cheveux encore légèrement humides tombant dans mon dos retenus par mes peignes de Fleur de Feux, je me rendis à la Bibliothéque. L'atmosphère feutrée de la piéce circulaire, et la vue des étagères remplies de livres, sur trois niveaux dont deux de medzanines, m'apaisa aussitôt.

Je fis courir le bout de mes doigts sur les reliures des livres, mes lèvres formant les titres silencieusement, alors que je cherchais. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur l'objet de ma recherche, et le tirèrent du rayonnage. Je l'amenais à ma table de travail préférée, une petite table ronde où j'avais déposé le reste de mon matériel, en entrant.

Je me replongeais dans mon travail. Une des tâches que je m'étais imposée pour cet été. Sur le sang de Licorne et ce que cela voulait dire pour Voldemort. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion, il n'avait pas été détruit fin juin. Son Vaisseau avait été détruit, Quirell avait été détruit mais les Professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue avaient clairement vu, une forme spectrale de Voldemort s'échapper de son corps. "Ombres et Vapeurs" avait-il dit à Hadrian. Ce qui m'avait amené à une autre recherche. Comment avait-il survécu tout ce temps?

J'étais entrain de déchiffrer un passage en grec ancien des Secrets les plus noirs de la Magie, quand la porte de la Bibliothéque s'ouvrit. Je levais les yeux bien malgré moi. Je savais déjà qui entrait. Draco et sa Bande + Théodore et les frères et soeurs des Amis de Draco. Ce qui me faisait dire que Théodore était là, même s'il n'était pas Ami avec Draco, pour des questions d'entente entre nos Pères respectifs (Théodore ne pouvait être le seul Sang-Pur Serpentard de la même Année que Draco non invité chez lui, voyons...).

Visiblement à l'exception de quelques uns (Théodore, Blaise, et curieusement Wayne Hopkins et Tracey Davis), ils étaient surpris de me trouver là. Draco énonca son étonnement perceptible:

-"Adal. Tu es là."

Je répondis neutre:

-"De toute évidence..."*

Mon Frère si pâle s'empourpra. Blaise s'approcha nonchalant:

-"Que lis-tu?"

Il lut à l'envers, le livre que j'avais refermé, et me décocha un regard indéchiffrable:

-"C'est un livre de magie noire."

Je répétais:

-"De toute évidence."

Daphnée Greengrass s'exclama:

-"Mais tu es à Gryffondor!"

Je répliquais froidement en la toisant:

-"Brillante remarque. Mais l'un et l'autre ne sont pas sur le même plan et n'ont pas de rapports directs."

Théodore fredonna légèrement tout en effleurant une de mes plumes du bout des doigts:

-"Laisses Adal Malfoy. Il est pour eux inconcevable que l'étude de la magie noire ne soit pas réservée aux seuls Serpentards."

J'eus un sourire légèrement amer:

-"Comment pourrais-je renier ce qui coules dans mes veines et qui imprégne tout en moi jusqu'à la moelle de mes os?"

Daphnée Greengrass persista:

-"Mais tu rejettes tes Familles en allant à Gryffondor!"

J'énoncais aussi douce que froide:

-"Qui rejettes qui?"

Trois mots, trois impacts. Tout un univers de non-dits, qui se murmurent dans le silence qui suit. Je le brise à nouveau, me levant de ma chaise:

-"Peut-être les Grandes Familles et leurs représentants devraient comprendre qu'il n'y a nulle honte à aucune des Quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Et qu'ils se souviennent qu'elles sont bien Quatre, et ont ainsi eu Quatre Fondateurs pour oeuvrer ensemble à créer Poudlard. Non pas un. Non pas trois. Quatre."

Je rassemblais mes affaires dans ma sacoche, d'un coup sec de baguette et passais la sangle sur mon épaule:

-"La Bibliothéque est tout à vous."

Et je sortais. Décidémment cette journée était dédiée aux grandes sorties théâtrales et aux sentences dramatiques. Personne ne devrait me déranger dans un arbre, je décidais donc de me percher cachée dans les branches d'un chêne millénaire du Parc. J'en avais assez pour toute la journée et la fin de l'été. Rouvrant mon livre, je me surpris à compter les jours avant de pouvoir m'échapper d'ici.

* Imaginez ça comme dans le film 5 quand Ombrage interroge Rogue et qu'il lui répond ça... ;)


End file.
